Ese algo llamado Amor
by Tess-chan
Summary: Levi no cree en ese algo llamado amor, mucho menos que pueda ocurrir a primera vista; pero entonces su futuro le predice que conocerá a su persona indicada… y aparece Eren. Eren cree en el hado y lo que este tiene predestinado, por lo que nada más conocer a Levi sabe que este es "su" indicado… El problema es hacerle comprender a ese obstinado hombre que es así. (Viñetas/Modern AU)
1. Ese algo llamado Amor

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Arte de portada: Trabajo comisionado a _Akira Kousei_. Todos los créditos correspondientes para ella. (Pueden encontrarla en Instagram como _akirakousei akirakousei/?hl=es-la)

* * *

**Encuentro I:**

**Ese algo llamado Amor**

* * *

Levi Ackerman, a sus treinta y cinco años, tiene muy claro que no cree en ese algo llamado amor. Claro que reconoce que existen la atracción física y el deseo sexual, son cosas con las que está familiarizado, ¿pero el amor? ¡Demonios, no! Eso son tonterías. Es solo el cerebro liberando oxitocina de forma desmedida y confundiéndolo, nada más. Que el corazón, que las emociones… joder, solo son estupideces.

Aun así, esa mañana acabó dejándose convencer por Hange para asistir a la jornada de «Adivinación del Amor» que tendrá lugar en su cafetería aquella tarde como actividad especial por San Valentín. Ella prácticamente se lo rogó, y Levi, ansioso porque lo dejase en paz, aceptó a regañadientes. Además, el local de aquella desquiciada mujer está emplazado justamente frente al suyo, y Hange ha prometido regalarle la cena a cambio de ir durante una hora y dejarse leer la mano por su adivina.

Ja, como si aquellas mierdas no fueran más que charlatanerías.

A las seis en punto decide dar por terminada la jornada y cerrar la librería ya que las ventas de esa semana en general han sido buenas. Un montón de pretendientes e ilusos enamorados que optaron porque un libro era un mejor obsequio que las típicas flores o los chocolates. Levi no aprueba esas demostraciones absurdas y comerciales, pero reconoce que para el negocio vienen bien. Y un libro es siempre un gran obsequio.

Nada más cruzar la calle y entrar en la tienda de su amiga, tremendamente decorada con globos brillantes y cintas rosas, rojas y blancas, Levi siente deseos de dar marcha atrás y desaparecer de allí. Ni la cena gratis merece ese sacrificio, ni siquiera el saber que deberá soportar a Hange lloriqueándole su poca solidaridad; pero recordar todas las veces que ella se ha quedado ayudándolo con las cuentas, a cubrir turnos o lo que sea que necesitase, acaban por convencerlo; así que, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, entra al local e intenta fingir que no vomitará en cualquier momento.

Joder, la ilusión de ese algo llamado amor es una verdadera mierda.

Los gritos de Hange al verle son prácticamente tragados por las risas histéricas que suelta un grupo de quinceañeras cuando uno de los meseros se acerca a atenderlas, así como por la incesante cacofonía que reina en el local. Hay parejas por todos lados ocupando las mesas mientras consumen los menús especiales de ese día, regalándose ridículas miradas acarameladas.

Lo dicho, la ilusión de ese algo llamado amor es una basura.

Finalmente, Levi acaba comiendo en la barra y soportando la incesante conversación de una joven pelirroja llamada Isabel, cuyas desordenadas coletas asemejan un nido de pájaros y cuyos ojos verdes tienen el brillo travieso de un niño antes de una aventura. Ella le cuenta que tiene veintidós años, que estudia Gastronomía en la universidad de Shiganshina y que su primo, dos años menor, también trabaja allí. Ella le habla sin parar de las veces que lo ha visto fuera de su tienda, de los libros que ha leído y del por qué el cielo es azul y las nubes blancas, mientras él finge oírla, masticando desganadamente su sándwich de ensalada de pollo y bebiendo su té negro al tiempo que lanza miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto a Hange, que no lo nota siquiera.

Casi media hora después de aquella tortura, su amiga levanta la mano y le hace una seña para llamar su atención, instándolo a que se acerque.

Hange está de pie junto a una mujer anciana, cuyo blanco y largo cabello luce algunas trenzas con abalorios entrelazados, a juego con su vestido negro y el colorido chal que lleva. El sonido tintineante de sus innumerables pulseras al mover las manos es atrayente y relajante, y Levi sabe que aquello es parte del juego de esta para engañar a sus pobres víctimas.

Tch, como si él fuese a caer en una idiotez así. Pero lo ha prometido.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se sienta en la silla cuando Hange le indica que es su turno, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la otra mujer como esta le indica. La anciana recorre sus líneas, trazándolas una y otra vez ante lo que Levi se estremece con un poco de repulsión. Odia que lo toquen, sobre todo desconocidos, y como si lo percibiese, la anciana le dedica una enigmática sonrisa que le hiela la sangre.

—El que no cree en el amor será cazado —suelta esta con una voz baja y rota que envía escalofríos por su columna—. Solo basta con que abras los ojos y mires a tu alrededor. Lo que necesitamos muchas veces está más cerca de lo que en realidad creemos.

Una mueca de fastidio curva los labios de Levi y se pone de pie bruscamente, arrancando su mano de las de la anciana con poca delicadeza.

—Puras mierdas —farfulla, a Hange, a la anciana, a quien quiera oírlo, pero nada más decirlo, lo oye.

La risa de alguien, un chico probablemente. Es fuerte sí, pero no estridente como la de Hange. Es más clara y nítida, más bonita incluso. Y cuando sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se vuelven para descubrir quién es el propietario de aquel sonido, lo ve.

Es un chico en sus veinte. Alto y delgado, de piel ligeramente morena y largo cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una desprolija coleta corta. Es guapo y aún está riendo de algo que Isabel ha dicho, pero es cuando sus miradas se encuentran un segundo o dos o cien, que el tiempo parece detenerse y desaparecer. Porque Levi siente que puede perderse en aquellos ojos verdes que lo observan con curiosidad y reconocimiento; en aquella mirada que le dice «al fin».

Levi no cree para nada en ese algo llamado amor, claro que no, solo son idioteces. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podría comenzar a replanteárselo. Porque el chico de los ojos verdes lo sigue mirando, y él podría llegar a creer que esta es _su persona correcta_.

* * *

_Lo primero, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Realmente espero que esta pequeña viñeta haya sido de su agrado, que valiese el tiempo invertido en ella y que por lo menos quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene._

_Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tess, ¡un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad! Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!_

_En esta ocasión, decidí escribir este pequeño relato por diversos motivos, todos egoístas y caprichosos, por supuesto; como la mayoría de mis ideas disparatadas._

_El primero de ellos es que desde hace unas semanas atrás tenía muchas ganas de poder subir algo por San Valentín para esta pareja que, dada la situación actual del manga, parece necesitar tanto amor. Fue así como, en un comienzo, pensé en hacerlo un one-shot y comencé a elaborar la trama, pero me di cuenta de inmediato que no sería capaz de llegar a tiempo con ello sin sacrificar mis otras actualizaciones, por lo que decidí dejarlo. Aun así, la idea persistió en mi cabeza y entonces decidí convertirlo en una viñeta, y ese fue el segundo motivo que me impulsó a seguir con esta alocada idea._

_Yo no soy una escritora demasiado precisa y concisa, por el contrario, me cuesta lo imposible: me explayo mucho, tengo mil cosas que deseo contar y las páginas siempre parecen hacérseme cortas; pero en esta ocasión me entusiasmó el desafío de plasmar una pequeña historia en 1000 palabras y, honestamente, ha sido difícil. Es la primera vez desde que comencé a escribir y publicar que en vez de agregar algo a un capítulo, he tenido que quitar mucho. Pero me gustó el resultado final de esto; creo que a pesar de mi nula experiencia con este tipo de escritura no ha quedado tan mal y ha sido gratificante el saber que si me lo propongo, puedo darle forma a algo que me pareció un poco imposible en el comienzo._

_Aun así, y a pesar de que mi idea era que fuese una viñeta y nada más, mi cabeza traicionera comenzó a imaginar que era lo que podría suceder con esta pareja después de ese primer encuentro; fue entonces que me decidí a probar suerte y hacer esto como una miniserie de viñetas. Lo cierto es que me tomó muy poco tiempo escribirla y corregirla, menos de una hora, así que iré subiendo estos pequeños retacitos de historia cuando tenga ganas y tiempo, o si es que necesito tomarme un respiro de mis otras historias o la vida en general. Además, escribir algo bonito y tan fluff me ha permitido sacarme la espinita del último capítulo del manga antes de que la angustia acabara por volarme la cabeza._

_Y sin más, nuevamente muchas gracias por la oportunidad. De corazón espero les haya gustado._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos._

_Tess._


	2. Espejismo

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro II:**

**Espejismo**

* * *

Eren Jaeger tiene veinte años y trabaja en la cafetería Anthology para ayudarse con el pago de sus estudios de Diseño Gráfico. En un futuro le gustaría viajar todo lo que pudiera y, si tiene suerte, encontrar a su persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Un plan muy simple, en su opinión; el problema es que hasta el momento todo son solo sueños, pequeños espejismos inalcanzables.

El trabajo de aquella tarde es agotador. El local lleva lleno desde la mañana y él ha tenido que duplicarse para atender los pedidos junto a Armin e Historia que también trabajan allí.

El alboroto de una mesa llena de colegialas le crispa los nervios cuando se acerca a atenderlas. Ellas ríen nerviosas y lo miran con insistencia y él, intentando ser lo más profesional posible, les devuelve la sonrisa y pregunta que es lo que van a consumir, ante lo que estas se deshacen nuevamente en carcajadas azoradas y algún que otro intento de coqueteo que Eren corta de la forma más amable posible.

Unos minutos después, aparece Hange con la adivina contratada para la jornada especial por San Valentín. La anciana lo saluda con una inclinación de cabeza al pasar y él le sonríe. Ella le devuelve el gesto de forma enigmática y se dirige con paso cansino hasta la mesa que su jefa ha preparado especialmente para la ocasión y hacia donde muchos de los clientes miran ansiosos por poder participar.

Es la cantarina risa de Isabel lo que lo regresa a la realidad. Su prima está en la barra preparando pedidos mientras platica muy animada con un sujeto. Este está de espaldas y Eren no puede verle el rostro, pero solo le basta con contemplar su rígida postura y la tensión de sus hombros para saber que no está para nada cómodo allí. Probablemente aquel hombre es el único cliente soltero absorbido en ese caótico ambiente de amor desbordante y muestras de afecto; es lógico que se sienta tan perdido. Además, siendo la víctima de Isabel y su cháchara incansable… Pobre.

Eren está a punto de ir al rescate del desconocido cuando Armin le pide que se haga cargo de sus mesas ya que Hange le ha ordenado que reparta los números a los clientes para que participen en la lectura de manos. Soltando un cansado suspiro acepta y se prepara mentalmente para sufrir, otra vez, cuando un nuevo grupo de chicas hace su entrada a la cafetería y algunas de ellas se emocionan al verlo.

Él es un chico guapo, lo sabe, pero no se enorgullece de ello, sobre todo porque eso no le ha servido para encontrar el amor verdadero. Lo ha intentado un par de veces, pero jamás ha sido algo memorable; es como si, a pesar de sentirse interesado un tiempo, algo no acabara por encajar del todo. Gustarle a alguien por como _luces_ y gustarle a alguien por _lo que eres_ son dos cosas muy diferentes y tan distanciadas como lo son un «ha sido agradable conocerte» y un «para siempre».

Se deprime un poco al ver allí a todas esas parejas y darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y él sigue esperando mientras nada parece cambiar. Tal vez, si se anima lo suficiente, le pida a la anciana que le lea la fortuna. Quizás y hasta resulta que tiene un alma gemela.

Eren se siente algo tonto al pensar en ello y se ríe. Cuando lleva a Isabel el pedido que ha tomado para que lo prepare, se percata de que el desconocido ya no está allí. Y se desilusiona un poco.

—¡He conocido a alguien interesante! —le suelta esta de inmediato, casi atragantándose con las palabras de la emoción—. ¡Creo que deberías hablarle! ¡Te gustará!

Eren la mira confundido pero igual le sonríe lánguidamente. Le explica a Isabel que no es necesario que le consiga más citas; que está seguro de que la persona correcta aparecerá cuando deba hacerlo.

Pero su testaruda prima se cruza de brazos y lo observa desafiante antes de comenzar a regañarlo por su poca consideración hacia su preocupación por él.

Finalmente Isabel se queda sin aliento y lo mira enfadada, con sus coletas pelirrojas desordenadas y sus ojos verdes, similares a los suyos, ardiendo de indignación. Bajita y menuda, sonrosada de cólera como un tomate, esta se ve graciosa y adorable, por lo que Eren no puede evitarlo y se ríe a carcajadas mientras ella renueva su enfadado regaño.

Y es entonces que lo siente, o lo presiente mejor dicho. Una sensación extraña, de saberse observado y, quizá, reconocido. De estar finalmente en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado.

Y al volverse, lo ve.

Es el hombre de la barra y le está mirando. El lacio cabello negro le enmarca el rosto y acentúa su piel demasiado pálida. Sus ojos afilados, del claro gris del mar en invierno, lo contemplan asombrados.

Y Eren lo sabe, está seguro de ello, ¡es él! Su persona indicada, la que ha estado esperando…

Pero antes de que pueda hablarle siquiera, aunque no tiene idea de que le diría, le llaman de una mesa y se despista unos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada vuelve a buscarlo, este ya no está.

Ha desaparecido… como un espejismo.

Y el mundo se desmorona por lo que ha perdido. Por esa oportunidad del destino que no ha sabido aprovechar.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —le dice Isabel, pero él no le presta atención realmente. Entonces ella le da un doloroso pellizco en el costado y le indica con un gesto la librería del frente—. Trabaja allí, es el dueño.

Y es entonces que Eren siente que el mundo vuelve a iluminarse. Ni espejismos ni oportunidades perdidas; ese hombre es a quien estaba esperando. Su indicado.

Y mientras le ve cruzar la calle lentamente, llevándose junto a él su ilusión desmedida, Eren comprende dos cosas importantes:

El amor no es para nada un espejismo.

Y ha descubierto que ama los libros.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre. Muchas gracias a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí y por darse el tiempo de leer; espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena el tiempo invertido y que les resultase entretenido._

_Por lo demás, muchas gracias por lo bien recibida que fue esta primera entrega; me alegra saber que ha gustado a pesar de ser tan cortita y de no ser mi tipo habitual de escritura. No puedo negar que me sorprendió un poco, pero a la vez me sentí gratificada, así que por el momento he decidido continuar con esto hasta donde la imaginación y las ganas alcancen. A diferencia de mis otras historias que ya tienen un final establecido, esta serie de viñetas es por completo al azar; pero creo que es bueno arriesgarse un poco a veces, así que, ¡vamos a la aventura!_

_Por otro lado, no dejaré una fecha aproximada para las actualizaciones de las viñetas porque las iré sacando cuando pueda. Como he dicho, escribirlas es rápido, así que lo más probable es que salgan dos o tres por semana; así también aprovecho de practicar mi escritura mesurada._

_También, para quienes siguen mis otras historias (ya que he visto caritas conocidas por aquí), aviso y me disculpo. Voy un poco atrasada con las actualizaciones ya que el último capítulo del manga me ha bajado mucho los ánimos y me quitó la inspiración para escribir, por lo que he debido recurrir a reencantarme un poquito con los personajes antes de poder continuar. Pero tranquilos, lo estoy retomando; así que por lo menos el capítulo final de _Amar en Tres Tiempos _debería salir la próxima semana. _In Focus_ está en beteo ahora mismo, por lo que en cuanto me la devuelvan haré las correcciones pertinentes y subiré el capítulo._

_Y por supuesto, mi agradecimiento a todos quienes dejan comentarios, votan, añaden a sus listas, alertas y favoritos o envían mp's. Como siempre lo digo, anima mucho._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	3. El chico de los ojos Verdes

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro III:**

**El chico de los ojos Verdes**

* * *

Los sábados por la tarde siempre son un día aburrido en la librería para Levi. Las ventas paran hacia el mediodía y, tras el almuerzo, prácticamente queda libre.

Sabe que podría cerrar temprano e irse a casa para descansar o hacer algo divertido, pero él descansa poco y es un aburrido, por lo que prefiere seguir allí, esperando que algún cliente aparezca cada tanto mientras pone al día las cuentas o repone las estanterías. Cualquier cosa le viene bien; cualquier cosa es mejor que estar solo en casa junto a su soledad y él mismo para hacerse compañía.

Tras acomodar los libros en la sección de romance hasta quedar satisfecho, de forma involuntaria sus ojos viajan hacia la cafetería de Hange y su mente traicionera vuelve a rememorar su encuentro de la tarde anterior con el chico de los ojos verdes. Un breve interludio de miradas encontradas y mudo reconocimiento del que él huyó como un cobarde en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Porque Levi tiene miedo de lo que aquello pueda significar; y, sobre todo, él odia complicarse la vida.

Aun así, cada pocos minutos observa la acera de enfrente preguntándose si el misterioso muchacho habrá ido a trabajar ese día. Y no es que lo esté espiando, por supuesto que no, solo tiene curiosidad; solo desea saber si lo que sintió al conocerlo fue real o producto de sus emociones exacerbadas por toda esa decoración de mierda que Hange se encargó de meter en su local. Tanto rosa y amor por todas parte puede joderle el cerebro a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, cuando ha terminado de acomodar todos los estantes y se da cuenta de que ya no tiene más por hacer, decide irse a casa. Aprovechará de hacer la compra y adelantar algo de la limpieza semanal; incluso decide que, si se anima lo suficiente, llamará a Farlan para invitarlo al cine; pero, tras ver el encapotado cielo invernal que amenaza lluvia, decide que no es una buena idea. Tal vez lo mejor sea quedarse en casa bebiendo una taza de té mientras lee un libro.

Levi está a punto de volver el cartel de la puerta acristalada a «cerrado» cuando el curioso rostro de una chica se asoma, asustándolo; ella sonríe nada más verlo, pero, al percatarse de lo que está a punto de hacer, su alegría se transforma en pánico y menea la pelirroja cabeza a modo de negación en dirección al cartel. Y es entonces que ella echa a correr rumbo a la cafetería para perderse en ella.

Se desconcierta unos segundos, pero entonces recuerda a la muchacha del día anterior: Isabel, la cual solo dejaba de hablar cuando necesitaba coger aire para continuar; la misma que le contó toda su vida en media hora; la chica que tenía un primo…

Y es entonces que Levi lo sabe. Es entonces que descubre quien es el misterioso chico de los ojos verdes y la sospecha sobre el regreso de Isabel a la cafetería lo asalta con la certeza filosa de un cuchillo.

Y vuelve a sentir miedo, a pesar de la curiosidad, a pesar de no creer en esa idiotez del amor a primera vista. Siente miedo de lo que podría ser, a pesar de no creer en las predicciones de aquella adivina de cuarta acostumbrada a soltar mentiras. Por él, que le den a la anciana.

Importándole poco la petición de Isabel, Levi voltea el cartel y se dirige hacia la caja para guardar el dinero antes de comenzar a cerrar todo. No tarda mucho en terminar de bajar las protecciones y recoger sus cosas. Mientras se pone el abrigo lanza una última mirada hacia la cafetería, pero no hay señas del chico.

Tch, como si quisiera verlo.

Una vez fuera, cierra y activa la alarma. Ya está oscuro y al levantar la vista al cielo comprueba que este luce amenazante, con tormentosos nubarrones negros colgando del manto gris y una cargada atmosfera calma que presagia lluvia. Lo mejor será llegar pronto a casa.

Pero no da ni dos pasos cuando una alta figura sale a su encuentro. No le vio antes porque este se hallaba apoyado contra el muro y su abrigo negro se confunde con la oscuridad exterior; aun así, Levi lo reconoce y siente como su corazón se detiene y se acelera, todo en un par de segundos, antes de comenzar a gritarle desesperado «es él, es él».

Joder, como si no lo supiera ya.

Frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, fingiéndose imperturbable, aunque por dentro no puede dejar de temblar de ansiedad, de anticipación, de terror; porque aquel chico lo asusta como nada lo ha hecho antes; porque tan solo con mirarlo sabe que es peligroso, que trastocará su mundo; porque presiente que será especial aunque no hayan cruzado ni una palabra; porque una sola mirada de ese par de ojos verdes bastó para atarlo a un destino que no desea y, si eso no es algo que resulte terrorífico, no sabe qué otra cosa lo puede ser.

Un paso, dos, eso es lo que demora el chico en llegar a su lado. Levi eleva el rostro para verle y este le sonríe un poco cohibido, con las mejillas enrojecidas, ya sea de frío o vergüenza, y los verdes ojos brillando como pequeñas brazas. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos pero saca una y la extiende en su dirección. Es morena, de dedos largos y finos, y cuando él la sostiene entre la suya, siente como el mundo se abre bajo sus pies y se despedaza. Aquello no debería ser posible ni justo; ni siquiera real, pero lo es, porque el chico de los ojos verdes ya no solo lo está mirando, sino que ha venido a buscarle y ahora su mano está sujetando la suya. Y aunque Levi no cree en el amor ni en ninguna de esas tonterías, sabe que aquello es correcto y está bien, jodidamente bien de hecho.

Aquel misterioso desconocido es a quien siempre ha estado esperando.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiese la pena el tiempo invertido._

_Por lo demás, aquí está la tercera parte de esta serie de viñetas que ha ido tomando forma a su propio ritmo. Les recuerdo que está historia, a diferencia del resto de las que escribo, no tiene ni una trama ni un patrón establecido, así que es una completa aventura; además, será algo bastante bonito y fluff. Una pequeña historia con mucho amor y sin mucho drama solo para dejar el corazón contento, o eso espero, al menos._

_Lo más probable es que para el domingo suba la cuarta parte que ya tengo más o menos bosquejada, sin embargo el resto de mis actualizaciones van un poquito lentas; con el hombro resentido estoy escribiendo en la tableta para poder utilizar el lápiz y así no forzarlo, pero la rapidez no es la misma. Aun así, algún capítulo saldrá en la semana._

_También, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Anima mucho a seguir, sobre todo cuando son cositas como esta en las que no me siento tan segura._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	4. Querido Desconocido

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro IV:**

**Querido Desconocido**

* * *

Mientras termina de atender una mesa, Eren, que lleva nervioso toda la tarde, ve a Isabel señalarle con un gesto que se acerque a la barra donde Sasha, quien la remplaza ese día, ya está atendiendo. El turno de su prima ha terminado y Eren no puede más que sentir envidia. Son pasadas las seis y a él le quedan dos horas aun, pero querría intercambiar lugares con ella para poder ir a la librería del frente. Durante la noche se quedó despierto elaborando un plan, un buen plan en su opinión, para hablar con aquel hombre. Él nunca ha sido un gran lector, así que le pedirá consejo para comprar algo; y, si las cosas salen bien, se arriesgará un poco más e intentará invitarlo a tomar un café, porque un café siempre es un buen plan de inicio.

Y finalmente conocerá a su querido desconocido.

No obstante, nada más pensar en hacerlo o, peor aún, en la posibilidad de que el otro acepte, Eren siente algo vivo removerse dentro de su estómago. Jamás ha invitado a alguien a salir, ¡nunca! Y está tan asustado…

—Me pasaré por la librería para entretenerlo un rato —le dice su prima, como si aquello fuese algo planeado de antemano y no otra de sus ideas arbitrarias—. Hange dice que cierra cerca de las nueve.

—No es necesario, Izzi —insiste él, pero ella lo mira desafiante, como si creyese que habla solo idioteces; y prefiere callar.

—¡Lo es! —asegura esta, dando una palmadita en su brazo con su diminuta mano enguantada—. E intentaré sonsacarle información importante, como si sale con alguien. Nos vemos, primo.

Eren la ve despedirse alegremente del resto y oye las campanillas cuando esta sale a la fría intemperie. El cielo fuera luce oscuro y una vocecilla dentro de él, la del cobarde que siempre intenta acallar, le dice que mejor deje aquello para otro día, que puede esperar.

Pero decide no hacerle caso. No desea pasar los próximos días en aquella incertidumbre; una noche de tortura ha sido suficiente.

Tras tomar el pedido en una nueva mesa, se acerca donde Sasha y se lo extiende. Ella le pregunta sobre San Valentín y Eren nota nuevamente el cosquilleo de los nervios extenderse dentro de su estómago al recordar al misterioso chico de la librería.

Mientras piensa en cómo responder a la pregunta, el nuevo tintinear de las campanillas es seguido por la alocada carrera de una sonrojada Isabel. Sus ojos verdes lo miran enloquecidos y ella toma una profunda bocanada de aire antes de soltarle:

—¡Está cerrando, así que márchate! ¡Ahora! ¡Ya!

Eren se sonroja hasta la raíz de su castaño cabello al notar la curiosa mirada ámbar de Sasha sobre él. Y aunque debería enfadarse con Isabel por su descuido al hablar, no lo hace, porque las palabras de ella pesan más que cualquier otra emoción.

¡Perderá su oportunidad!

—Sigo en turno —le suelta, aturdido, pero esta se quita la bufanda y el abrigo a toda prisa.

—Te suplo yo. Dile a Hange que es una emergencia. ¡Ve!

Eren se siente culpable por esa mentira, pero también sabe que es por algo importante, y se justifica. No es solo un encaprichamiento pasajero ni un enamoramiento banal, aquel querido desconocido es el hombre de su vida. Está seguro.

Tras hablar con Hange y disculparse, recoge sus cosas y sale a toda prisa, poniéndose el abrigo mientras camina hacia la librería. Tal y como Isabel le advirtió, la tienda está cerrada, pero las luces en el interior delatan la presencia de alguien.

Durante unos segundos Eren se debate entre llamar o no a la puerta, pero decide esperar. Ya no podrá seguir el plan que tenía y su mente es un caos porque está ansioso y desesperado; necesita hablar con aquel misterioso extraño aunque solo sea para preguntarle la hora y poder oír finalmente su voz.

Dios, está perdiendo la cabeza.

Recostado contra el muro espera a que este salga. Un par de minutos después lo ve abandonar su local, dejando todo cerrado. Cuando su querido desconocido alza el rostro al cielo, Eren observa con detenimiento su perfil y contiene el aliento al notar lo guapo que es, con sus delicados rasgos afilados y su piel tan clara en contraste con el cabello oscuro: los colores del invierno.

Da un par de pasos y este lo nota. El asombro en el pálido rostro muta a un ceño fruncido y a una acerada mirada de aquel par de ojos grises. Nervioso, Eren intenta sonreír, pero siente el rostro rígido como una máscara. Traga fuerte y respira profundo, armándose de valor nuevamente. Este, se dice, es el primer paso.

Y él, estúpido como se siente, inseguro como suele ser, lo único que hace es tender una mano hacia el otro y esperar un milagro. Porque su plan perfecto se ha ido al demonio y solo le queda eso, improvisar. Dejar que sea la suerte, o el destino, quien decida por él.

El suave y frío roce de los dedos ajenos contra los suyos lo hace contener el aliento mientras su corazón se agita dentro de su pecho. Su querido desconocido está allí, mirándolo; aceptando su muda invitación cuando podría haberle pegado un puñetazo por su atrevimiento.

—Hola, soy Eren —se presenta con una voz que no oye como propia y las manos temblándole de nerviosa ansiedad—. Me preguntaba… si te gustaría tomar un café conmigo.

Y, mientras espera por una respuesta, cree morir de vergüenza; sin embargo, cuando aquellos ojos gris tormenta lo observan, piensa que no le importaría hacerlo de verdad si ese hombre lo sigue mirando.

—Soy Levi —responde el otro con una voz profunda y bonita que acelera el pulso de Eren, sobre todo cuando un deje de sonrisa asoma a esos labios—. Claro, por que no.

Definitivamente un plan no tiene que ser perfecto para resultar maravilloso. Su querido desconocido, que ha dejado de serlo, ha dicho que sí. Tal vez, los milagros sí existen.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Ya está aquí la cuarta parte de esta serie de viñetas. Deseaba subirla ayer pero los compromisos familiares me lo impidieron, aun así espero poder tener la siguiente para el jueves o viernes como muy tarde._

_También creo que ya ha quedado un poco más claro como avanzará esto, ¿no? Será un capítulo para cada protagonista, Levi y Eren, mostrando el mismo suceso desde ambos puntos de vista. Me ha parecido interesante jugar con esta idea porque jamás lo he hecho, poder mostrar como dos personas se sienten en un mismo momento y bueno, siempre me gusta probar cosas nuevas. Ya veremos cómo resulta y, sobre todo, espero no les moleste y sea de su agrado también._

_Aprovecho igualmente de avisar que el resto de mis actualizaciones irán por este mes a un _tempo_ de _lento_. Tengo una fea contractura en el hombro izquierdo, así que estoy con tratamiento médico y eso me obliga a bajar un poco el ritmo con todo. Lo más probable es que sea un capítulo por semana de alguna de mis historias largas y dos de estas mini viñetas._

_Sin más, agradezco a todos quienes leen, dejan sus comentarios, envían mp's, votan, agregan a sus favoritos, alertas y listas. Siempre anima mucho._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos. Hasta la próxima._

_Tess._


	5. Solo una Hora

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro V:**

**Solo una Hora**

* * *

Apenas salen esas palabras de su boca, Levi ya desea retractarse; decirle que se ha equivocado y no podrá acompañarlo ya que en casa lo espera una excitante jornada de limpieza. Realmente quiere hacerlo, pero la expresión anhelante del joven que tiene delante, Eren, lo hace mantener la puta boca cerrada. El mismo tipo de expresión que, un minuto atrás, produjo el efecto contrario y lo hizo decir que sí aceptaba.

Su vida es una mierda.

De forma algo atropellada, Eren propone ir a un local emplazado un par de calles arriba. Levi, que detesta complicar las cosas, quiere sugerir que solo crucen a la cafetería de Hange, pero a tiempo comprende la pésima idea que sería. No desea a esa loca fisgoneando en sus asuntos y supone que para el chico tampoco sería agradable convertirse en la comidilla de sus compañeros.

Un poco a regañadientes, termina por aceptar, lo que hace que a Eren le brillen los ojos y le regale una enorme sonrisa que le acelera el corazón.

Joder.

Levi se conoce, sabe que no es agradable y que sus modos no son los mejores. En la librería pasa con lo justo a la hora de atender clientela, pero socializar con otros no es su mayor fortaleza; no cuando generalmente acaba comportándose como el frío bastardo que es. Y también sabe bien que, con media hora de plática, Eren acabará desilusionado de él; pero es mejor así. Levi detesta los problemas innecesarios.

La cafetería que ha recomendado el chico es un sitio pequeño y agradable, con media docena de mesas desperdigadas aleatoriamente y unos cuantos sofás y butacas que cumplen el mismo orden. El local, que guarda un aire entre salón de té y acogedora sala de estar, le gusta de inmediato porque se siente cómodo. Eren ha elegido bien.

El lugar está vacío y deciden sentarse en un par de butacas cercanas a la pequeña chimenea. Hacen su pedido y el dueño, un tal Hannes, que parece conocer al chico, les dice que se los llevará pronto.

Levi mira su reloj y calcula el tiempo. No cree tardar más de media hora, ese será su tiempo límite, y, de seguro, también el del muchacho de los ojos verdes. Este no necesitará de más para percatarse del terrible error que ha cometido con aquella invitación.

Y él sabe que no existirá otra.

Los cafés llegan tan pronto como el dueño les prometió, y con ellos se distiende un poco la incomodidad existente entre ellos al no saber que mierda decir. Levi observa detenidamente al chico y lo nota nervioso. Eren es demasiado joven y amable, un claro contraste con él que es todo formas bruscas y palabras cortantes, aunque al otro parece no importarle. Todavía.

Eren le habla de su vida, confirmando sus sospechas de que es primo de la parlanchina Isabel. Mirándolo ahora de cerca, puede apreciar el parecido entre ambos, pero es el chico quien le resulta más guapo.

Mientras le oye hablar de las cosas que este hace, de lo que le gusta, sin darse cuenta siquiera como, su primer café se ha convertido en un segundo y cuando finalmente observa su reloj, nota que los treinta minutos de límite han superado la hora. Y no sabe si alegrarse o aterrarse por ello.

Percibiendo su turbación, Eren se disculpa y le dice que irá a pagar. Levi se niega, pero este insiste con una obstinación que no le cuadra demasiado con el aire despreocupado que el otro enseña, por lo que simplemente le deja, diciéndole que haga lo que quiera. Eren, con una sonrisa coqueta, le explica que de esa manera se asegura de que él quede en deuda y deba regresarle la invitación en algún momento.

Levi, desconcertado, no sabe que pensar de este, pero cree que no le gusta demasiado. Ese mocoso es un incordio.

Una vez fuera descubren que ha comenzado a lloviznar, una fina cortina de agua que moja bastante pero no es desagradable. A él le gusta la lluvia.

Cuando su mirada vuelve a encontrarse con la del chico, nuevamente nota esa sensación de inseguridad que detesta. Eren también le está mirando y puede apreciar como algunas gotitas se le han quedado prendidas de las largas pestañas y como el verdeazulado de sus ojos ha dado paso a un verde más oscuro, uno lleno de vergüenza y dudas, porque ninguno de ellos sabe cómo despedirse.

Finalmente es él quien anuncia que debe marcharse. Agradece la invitación del mocoso y este asiente, respondiendo que también se le ha hecho un poco tarde y debe coger el autobús.

Tras un último cabeceo, Levi está por marcharse, pero este vuelve a pronunciar su nombre, deteniéndolo, y él nota como el corazón le late con fuerza a causa de una ansiedad que no le gusta, porque no le es propia. Eren despedaza sus muros y eso lo asusta.

—¿Te molesta si voy a la librería? —le pregunta y, durante un par de segundos, él no sabe que decir.

Levi sabe que un «sí» es su respuesta más segura, la que mantendrá al chico fuera de su vida y, con suerte, quizá para siempre; pero es un traicionero «no» el que pulsa por salir de sus labios. Su cerebro es un puto caos desde que conoció a ese chico.

Al final opta por algo neutral que deje medianamente feliz a ambas partes de su cerebro, aunque por dentro se siente como el mayor idiota del mundo.

—¿Te gusta leer?

Una bonita sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Eren, que niega con un gesto y lo mira avergonzado.

—Pero podría llegar a gustarme —es su respuesta.

Levi acaba sonriendo también.

—Entonces nos vemos, mocoso —dice antes de dar media vuelta para enfilar rumbo a su hogar.

Eren Jaeger no solo es guapo y agradable, sino que también es peligroso. A Levi le ha bastado solo una hora en su compañía para darse cuenta de ello. Está completamente jodido por el mocoso de los ojos verdes.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Lo segundo, me disculpo por este retraso. Pensaba subir esto para el viernes de la semana pasada, pero por la lesión de mi hombro estoy con medicamentos algo fuertes que me tienen bastante lenta, más de lo habitual, por lo que preferí dejar prácticamente todo el fin de semana para corregir otro capítulo, un poco más largo, y que debía pasar a beteo._

_En esta ocasión sí espero poder cumplir con la siguiente parte de esta secuencia de viñetas (la perspectiva de Eren) antes de acabar la semana. No diré día, porque de seguro no podré cumplirlo, pero sí confío en que sea antes del domingo._

_Aviso también, para quienes leen mis otras historias, que el último capítulo de _Amar en Tres Tiempos_ finalmente pasó a beteo (por fin), pero ha resultado un capítulo bastante largo, por lo que ya dependerá un poco del tiempo de mi amabilísima beta para su publicación, pero de seguro saldrá durante esta semana. Y sobre _In Focus_, que lleva una semana de retraso, ahora que ya he terminado con la otra historia finalmente me pongo con ella. Lamento todas estas demoras, pero estoy produciendo a medias, y no solo respecto a la escritura. Mi vida ha pasado de ir a _tempo_ de _lento_ a _tempo_ de _larghissimo_._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, de comentar, de enviar mp´s, votar o agregar a sus favoritos, listas y alertas; siempre es mi mayor incentivo, realmente._

_Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	6. Poco a Poco

_Descargo: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro VI:**

**Poco a Poco**

* * *

Eren no puede creer la suerte que tiene, lo inmensamente afortunado que es: Levi, su exdesconocido, acaba de aceptar su invitación. Y Se siente eufórico.

No obstante, antes de que pueda decir nada, le ve dudar. Es solo un instante, pero teme que este decida retractarse, rechazándolo. Y se aterra, porque sabe que no tendrá el valor para pedir otra oportunidad; suele ser un cobarde con las cosas importantes.

Desesperado por no perder su oportunidad, él suelta lo primero que viene a su cabeza y sugiere ir al café de Hannes, After Times. El local está cerca, lo suficiente para ir andando, además es bonito y tranquilo, un sitio ideal para Levi, porque, aunque apenas lo conoce, presiente que ese hombre prefiere la tranquilidad y Eren necesita que esté a gusto en su compañía, porque si no, ¿cómo lo convencerá de que es su indicado?

Los ojos grises de Levi, pálidos como la luna invernal, viajan hacia la cafetería donde él trabaja, como si desease ir allí; sin embargo acaba aceptando su sugerencia y se deja guiar calle arriba. Y Eren, nervioso por su cercanía, no sabe que decir y se sume en el silencio. Se siente tan idiota, tan poco interesante…

Hannes lo saluda nada más verlo entrar, pero sus ojos ámbar lo miran curiosos cuando nota que viene acompañado. Él sonríe en respuesta, vislumbrando un insonoro «buena suerte» murmurado por el otro y lo agradece; de seguro la necesitará.

Finalmente ambos deciden sentarse cerca de la chimenea, lo que a Eren le parece perfecto, porque le gusta aquella intimidad. No desea sobre él los ojos fisgones de Hannes, sabedor de que este acabará contándole todo a su madre; algo que confirma cuando hacen su pedido y este contempla a Levi con curiosidad mal disimulada.

El silencio entre ellos se vuelve pesado, mientras ambos se limitan a mirarse de tanto en tanto. Ese hombre no es su primera cita, pero Eren lo siente sumamente inalcanzable, como si fuesen polos opuestos. Apenas y se conocen, se recuerda; aparte del hecho de saber que se llama Levi y que es el dueño de la librería Antique, para él sigue siendo un completo desconocido. Y se desanima un poco.

Los cafés llegan pronto, y cuando Hannes se inclina para depositar el suyo sobre la mesilla, le lanza una mirada que dice a gritos, «se valiente». Ese hombre lo conoce bien, y sabe que él suele acobardarse en los momentos más importantes.

Pero no esa vez.

Respirando profundo, tragándose el miedo, Eren comienza a contarle al otro de su vida. Le habla a Levi de sus estudios y de su familia, sobre lo que suele hacer en su tiempo libre y sus planes para el futuro. Poco a poco comienza a relajarse y también, poco a poco, percibe como el imperturbable rostro de Levi ya no lo es tanto. Son detalles pequeños, como el alzar de una ceja, su mirada entornada o el casi imperceptible dejo de una sonrisa en sus delgados labios; pero él ha descubierto su secreto: aquel hombre, que aparenta ser tan frío, no lo es en absoluto. Y tal vez por eso mismo Levi le gusta un poco más.

El tiempo vuela y, aunque no lo desea, Eren comprende que ha llegado el momento de poner fin a su interludio. Le indica a Levi que irá a pagar pero este se opone, ante lo que él insiste, porque quiere hacerlo, porque este ha sido su capricho; porque así tendrá una excusa para dejarlo en deuda y volver a verlo, y, cuando se lo dice, Levi frunce el ceño y acepta a regañadientes; sin embargo, algo en su gris mirada de tormenta le indica que esa pequeña treta ha sido un acierto.

Fuera del local una persistente llovizna cae sobre ellos y Eren se incomoda, pero cuando sus ojos verdes se posan en Levi, para protestar, lo ve relajado, tal vez incluso contento; y sabe que ha descubierto un nuevo secreto de ese hombre: a Levi Ackerman le gusta la lluvia, así como parece gustarle el frío y las tardes invernales. Es una criatura de invierno.

Cuando este finalmente le dice que se marcha y agradece su invitación, Eren le da una respuesta esquiva mientras siente su mundo despedazarse, porque sabe que no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse. No comparten cosas en común ni un mismo círculo de amistades, y a menos que Levi vaya al café en sus días laborales, él no podrá verlo.

Pero entonces sabe la respuesta. Y lo llama.

—¿Te molesta si voy a la librería? —le pregunta, desesperado por una excusa.

Este lo mira confundido, pero se repone de inmediato, cuestionándolo:

—¿Te gusta leer?

El primer impulso es decir que sí, una mentira blanca que le permitirá tener algo a lo que aferrarse, pero Eren no desea ese comienzo para ellos, no cuando sabe que Levi será especial y están destinados a algo mejor. Así que se arma de valor y sonríe avergonzado, negando con un gesto.

—Pero podría llegar a gustarme —le dice, y eso sí es verdad. Quizá los libros no sean lo suyo, pero podría hacer un intento si ese hombre de ojos grises es el incentivo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Levi, sutil y efímera como el aleteo de una mariposa, lo sorprende. Para Eren este siempre ha sido guapo pero, tras verlo sonreír, siente que esa descripción se queda corta. Y desea, egoístamente, convertirse en el principal receptor de aquel gesto que parece ser tan escaso.

—Entonces nos vemos, mocoso.

Las palabras de Levi provocan un extraño calor dentro suyo. Anticipación, anhelo y la seguridad de haber recibido un presente que no merece, pero que piensa aprovechar. Este ha dicho que volverán a verse y Eren no puede más que ansiar por su próximo encuentro. Levi no le ha contado nada de su vida, pero eso le parece perfecto; tienen todo el tiempo del mundo y él irá descubriendo sus secretos, poco a poco. Este es su comienzo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado y valiese la pena el tiempo invertido._

_Por lo demás, esta vez sí he podido llegar a tiempo y actualizar esta serie de viñetas antes de acabar la semana. Mi idea es poder sacar dos capítulos semanales, así que espero seguir con la buena racha esta semana entrante. Nuevamente no daré un día en específico para la siguiente actualización, con mi hombro voy muy lenta y eso me limita bastante. Pero sigo trabajando._

_Para quienes leen más de una de mis historias, aviso que ya está publicado el tercer y último capítulo de _Amar en Tres Tiempos_, por lo que nuevamente vuelvo a trabajar en _In Focus_. El capítulo está escrito, ya que me di prisa de acabarlo antes de que saliese la última actualización del manga para evitarme los posibles bajones de ánimo; pero, lamentablemente, me pilló en pleno proceso de corrección y debido a ello voy un poco lenta con esta. Aun así espero poder publicarlo para el próximo domingo como muy tarde._

_Y, por supuesto, una vez más expreso mi enorme agradecimiento a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre me anima mucho a seguir, sobre todo cuando los ánimos no son los mejores, realmente._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes._

_Tess._


	7. Una vida Normal

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro VII:**

**Una vida Normal**

* * *

Como cada mañana de lunes, tras abrir la librería a las nueve en punto, Levi se afana con el orden y la limpieza del local, dispuesto a dejar todo a punto para la llegada de los clientes.

El primer día de la semana siempre es un poco lento, con compradores al goteo en busca de algo novedoso de vez en cuando y mañanas largas, sobre todo durante el invierno; aun así, a él le gustan aquellos días tranquilos, donde se da la oportunidad de leer algún libro o pensar en cómo reacomodar su vida; lo que seguramente más necesita en ese momento.

Desde su inesperada cita del sábado con Eren, Levi no es capaz de quitarse al chico de la cabeza, y eso lo tiene frustrado. Él odia complicarse la vida y no es nada bueno con esa mierda de las relaciones ya que no les haya sentido. Puede comprender el asunto del sexo, claro, aunque en su opinión está bastante sobrevalorado, pero de allí a atarse a alguien porque supuestamente es «tu persona correcta», joder que no; nunca jamás.

Y es por eso que la aparición de Eren en su vida es un maldito incordio que no permite a Levi regresar a su normalidad, una sin aquellos ojos verdes atormentándolo con su recuerdo y volviéndolo loco.

¡Tch, que le den a Hange por meterlo en ese lío! Su problema con el chico es culpa de aquella condenada cuatro ojos y sus ideas de mierda.

Incluso el bastardo de Farlan, al enterarse de lo sucedido, tras desternillarse de risa lo instó a que le diese una oportunidad a Eren, sugiriéndole que fuese él mismo quien lo invitase a salir una segunda vez. Tch, como si Levi fuera tan idiota para seguir ese consejo. Además, no cree que ocurra un nuevo encuentro, por más que el chico dijera que visitaría la librería. Él está convencido de que para el jueves, que es el día que comienzan los turnos de Eren en Anthology, el encaprichamiento de este ya habrá pasado; después de todo, se recuerda, solo es un mocoso de veinte años, tan volátil y cambiante como todos lo son a esa edad. Solo es cuestión de esperar unos cuantos días más y tendrá su vida normal de regreso.

No obstante, el hecho de que esa idea le moleste un poco, es algo inquietante.

El suave tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta al abrirse lo hacen voltear de inmediato, dejando a medias la reposición de libros en la sección infantil.

Al notar que un par de ojos verdes lo observan curiosos y divertidos desde la entrada, su traicionero corazón de inmediato se acelera a causa de la emoción, expectante; sin embargo, es algo similar a la decepción lo que se instaura dolorosamente dentro de su pecho cuando su maldito cerebro es capaz de procesar que la dueña de aquella intensa mirada no es otra que Isabel, la parlanchina, quien en ese instante, envuelta en un anorak de un naranja encendido y una bufanda calipso que no deja más que sus ojos al descubierto, parece desbordar alegría.

—Isabel —dice Levi a modo de reconocimiento y eso basta para que ella se quite la bufanda y corra hacia donde él se encuentra para saludarlo. Su sonrisa, enorme y abierta, le recuerda extraordinariamente a la de su primo, y el ser capaz de pensar en aquel detalle insignificante, le resulta alarmante.

—Hola, Levi —responde ella con voz cantarina mientras sus ojos, de un verde más oscuro que los de Eren, observan todo a su alrededor con abierta curiosidad—. ¡Vaya, tu tienda es muy bonita! ¡Luce tan antigua!

Con gesto un tanto desganado asiente para darle la razón. El estilo de la librería se asemeja al de las bibliotecas viejas, con altos estantes de pesada y desgastada caoba llenos de libros desde el techo al suelo y lamparillas colgadas de las paredes para otorgar una atmosfera más íntima. Aquella remodelación fue, en su momento, una apuesta arriesgada, pero es algo que siempre llama la atención y atrae clientes; además, para Levi, es un sueño cumplido,

Cansados ya de curiosear, los risueños ojos de Isabel vuelven a posarse sobre él, sonriendo muy contenta. Con gran parsimonia, ella le tiende una cajita blanca atada con un lazo azul, ante lo que él solo enarca una de sus cejas, confundido.

—Para ti, de parte de Eren —suelta esta burbujeante de felicidad, como si aquello fuese algo extraordinario—. Los hizo él mismo.

Sus ojos grises vagan de la caja al rostro de la chica una vez más, sin saber qué hacer. Isabel, llena de confianza, toma una de sus manos para alzarla y deposita allí el paquete. Satisfecha y contenta, vuelve a sonreírle esperanzada, seguramente esperando alguna reacción positiva de su parte.

Joder, necesita su normalidad de regreso.

—Yo… gracias… supongo —farfulla apenas. Su mente se ha vuelto un puto caos.

Isabel asiente un par de veces con vigor.

—Le diré a mi primo, seguro se alegrará. ¡Ya debo marcharme, hoy me toca el turno de la mañana! —anuncia jovialmente y, sin esperar más respuesta de su parte, se dirige hacia la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano desde allí—. Nos vemos, Levi. Y que te aprovechen —se despide risueña, pero, antes de desaparecer del todo, su pelirroja cabeza vuelve a asomar por la puerta y le dice—: Eren es el mejor chico del mundo, que no te quepa duda.

De regreso a su soledad, Levi intenta no pensar en que el silencio a su alrededor lo agobia. Con dedos torpes y temblorosos, desata el lazo y una sonrisa asoma a sus labios al ver el contenido de la caja: _brownies_. Tch, ese chico es tan raro…

A él no le gustan demasiado las cosas dulces y solo desea un poco de normalidad en su vida; pero, mientras pone a calentar agua para hacerse un té, piensa que un poco de cambio de vez en cuando no es algo tan malo después de todo.

* * *

_Como siempre, lo primero, muchas gracias a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que esta actualización fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido._

_Me hubiese gustado tener esta viñeta hace un par de días, pero llevo una semana complicada ya que mis vacaciones van llegando a término y me ha tocado resolver asuntos de la universidad. De todos modos me alegra el haber podido llegar a tiempo de publicar aunque solo sea esta parte hoy domingo, espero tener la siguiente para mañana o el martes como muy tarde, ya que está escrita y solo me falta la corrección._

_Sé que comenté hace un par de capítulos atrás que esto sería un capítulo para Levi y otro para Eren desde la misma perspectiva, pero comprenderán que en algunas situaciones, como esta por ejemplo, eso no será posible al no estar juntos. De todos modos la siguiente entrega sigue siendo para Eren y se explicará un poco lo ocurrido aquí._

_Sobre las demás actualizaciones, aviso que _In Focus_ ya ha pasado a beteo (me costó mucho acabar de corregir, por eso el enorme retraso. Culpen a Isayama y su último capítulo que tiene mis ánimos por el suelo) y he comenzado a escribir el próximo capítulo de _La Joya de la Corona_, así que debería ser lo siguiente en ver la luz. Lamento toda esta demora, pero confío en ir tomando ritmo nuevamente. Ya me han quitado las vendas del hombro y he regresado a mi pc de escritorio, lo que me facilita la vida como ni se imaginan._

_Nuevamente mi enorme agradecimiento a todos quienes leen, dejan su opinión, envían mp's, votan, agregan a sus listas, favoritos o alertas. Siempre me anima muchísimo._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos._

_Tess._


	8. Primer Paso

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro VIII:**

**Primer Paso**

* * *

El mensaje de Isabel llega cuando Armin y él acaban de encontrar una mesa en la biblioteca de la universidad y se preparan para estudiar. Ese es su primer receso entre clases, por lo que ambos han decidido hacerlo productivo; sin embargo, nada más ver la notificación del texto, donde ella le informa que ha cumplido su misión con éxito, Eren se olvida de todo lo demás, porque la emoción y los nervios que nota brotar dentro de su pecho le nublan el buen juicio. Esa vez ha sido una apuesta arriesgada.

Los pesados libros que carga caen ruidosamente sobre la mesa, ganándose un montón de miradas reprobatorias, aunque él las ignora sin más, preocupado solo en responder el mensaje. Necesita saber qué es lo que ha dicho Levi sobre su obsequio, si es que ha dicho algo, claro; sin embargo, su prima no responde de inmediato y Eren se muere de la angustia.

Al planear la tarde anterior aquella idea de conquista, él jamás pensó que ponerla en práctica sería tan vergonzoso. Su deseo era simple y egoísta: hacer algo para ganarse la atención de aquel esquivo hombre y lograr, de ese modo, estar en sus pensamientos aunque fuera durante un pequeño instante antes de que volvieran a verse. El pedir ayuda a Isabel fue solo algo nacido de la desesperación, aunque su prima, entrometida como es, se mostró encantada en enseñarle a preparar _brownies_ y en ofrecerse como mensajera. Eren solo espera que todo su trabajo valga la pena.

Intentando aplacar sus nervios, abre uno de los libros y se pone a leer en busca de lo que necesita para sus deberes de Historia del Diseño, pero su esfuerzo es inútil; sus ojos, como si tuviesen vida propia, vagan una y otra vez hacia el móvil que reposa a su lado y que sigue totalmente silencioso.

—Así que, ¿el dueño de la librería?

La pregunta de es Armin por completo inocente. Sus ojos azules siguen clavados en el libro que lee mientras que él se siente como pillado en una travesura, lleno de culpa y vergüenza por su secreto.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Demasiado obvio, Eren —lo corta este con una sonrisa—. Desde San Valentín no eres tú mismo, y lo único extraordinario que te ocurrió ese día fue toparte por casualidad con él. ¿Es un mensaje suyo el que esperas?

Aunque le gustaría negar su enamoramiento un poco más, él sabe que con Armin eso es imposible. Aquel chico de apariencia delicada y trato suave es la persona más inteligente y perspicaz que ha conocido en la vida. Además, Eren necesita con desesperación del consejo de alguien que no sea su prima, la cual parece desesperada por conseguirle un novio a como dé lugar.

Niega con un gesto y clava la vista en la pulida mesa. El silencio de la biblioteca es casi absoluto, roto solo por el pasar de las hojas de los libros, el suave rasgar de los bolígrafos al tomar notas y algún murmullo quedo, por lo que la respiración de su amigo le resulta brutalmente ruidosa en aquel espacio tan sigiloso.

—De Isabel. Ella me hizo el favor de ir a ver a Levi esta mañana —responde él casi sin respirar, prácticamente atragantándose con las palabras. La azul y atenta mirada de Armin se siente pesada sobre su persona—. Necesitaba que le entregase algo de mi parte. Un obsequio.

Nada más decirlo, Eren espera una recriminación o un regaño por parte del otro. Su amigo es listo, y sabe incluso antes que el mismo Eren cuando ha cometido un error o se está precipitando en las cosas que desea; podría decirse que Armin es como su conciencia, aquella que intenta acallar a veces pero que siempre está allí, recordándole que debe refrenarse más, pensar más, antes de que sus propias emociones lo arrojen al desastre.

Sin embargo, ningún reproche llega en esa ocasión y él, un poco confundido, levanta el rostro y observa a su amigo. Este, con la rubia cabeza ligeramente ladeada en su dirección, lo mira muy serio, como evaluándolo, pero cuando los ojos de ambos se encuentran, sonríe y Eren siente como su mundo se ilumina.

—Parece un tipo decente, aunque creo que te lo pondrá difícil —aduce Armin con seria convicción—; pero sé que acabarás por conseguirlo. No sabes cómo darte por vencido.

Aunque la risa que escapa de sus labios es queda, un sinnúmero de anónimos reclamos lo obligan a callar, pero su alegría sigue intacta. Su mejor amigo le ha dado su aprobación y este mismo acaba de asegurarle que tiene una posibilidad con Levi. Y Armin jamás se equivoca.

La leve vibración del móvil sobre la mesa lo hacen ponerse en alerta, y su mano se alarga para cogerlo en el acto. El mensaje de Isabel aparece de inmediato en pantalla, todo lleno de emoticonos para demostrar su evidente buen ánimo.

«Ha dicho que gracias. Creo que se alegró, pero, ¡es tan frío y serio! ¡Tal vez deberías hacerle una visita esta tarde, primo!»

Eren deja de leer y piensa en el consejo de esta. Su última clase acaba a las siete y media, lo que le da tiempo de ir a la tienda de Levi antes del cierre, pero, ¿quiere hacerlo realmente?

La respuesta inmediata es un «sí», solo porque desea verlo, porque está ansioso de corroborar que todo ha sido real; pero no quiere apresurar las cosas, no esta vez al menos, porque sabe que un paso equivocado y conseguirá el efecto contrario: en vez de que Levi lo acepte, lo acabará alejando. Y eso es lo último que desea en la vida.

Tomando una decisión madura, decide ahogar sus ansias. No lo verá esa tarde, pero lo hará al día siguiente, se promete. Ya ha conseguido su objetivo: le guste o no, ese hombre ha tenido que pensar en él y, para Eren, ese ha sido su primer paso; el primero que lo llevará hasta tenerlo finalmente a su lado.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido._

_Por lo demás, está vez por lo menos he podido cumplir a tiempo, así que aquí está la octava entrega de esta serie de viñetas, la que vendría siendo la parte de Eren. La siguiente actualización confío en tenerla entre el viernes y el domingo de esta semana, pero dependerá bastante de como avance con todo lo demás, así como de la inspiración y el tiempo que tenga entre mis deberes de clase y de vida._

_También espero que estos dos últimos capítulos no se les hiciesen muy aburridos al no tener a la pareja junta en escena, pero lo cierto es que soy una profunda amante de los personajes secundarios y estos siempre acaban metidos en mis historias, así que disculpas por eso; prometo que habrá reencuentro de Eren y Levi en la siguiente entrega. Aun así, les recuerdo que esta historia va a la aventura, sin mucho trasfondo argumental establecido de momento, solo amor, cositas dulces y mucho fluff._

_Sobre el resto de las actualizaciones, aviso que _In Focus_ sigue en beteo, pero en cuanto me lo devuelvan haré las correcciones pertinentes para subirlo. El resto de mis historias siguen en proceso de creación._

_Nuevamente agradezco de corazón a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre me animan muchísimo._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	9. Ilusión

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro IX:**

**Ilusión**

* * *

Levi siente más que nota la llegada del chico a la tienda.

Son las seis de la tarde del martes, por lo que nada excepcional debería suceder, pero, como si fuese magia, como si fuese presagio, Eren llega a llenarlo todo con su alegre presencia; una ráfaga de buen ánimo y sonrientes ojos verdes que hacen tambalear su cordura.

Aun se siente confundido por el obsequio de este, ya que no comprende que es lo que el chico ha visto en él para mostrarse tan decidido a llamar su atención. Levi no es alguien particularmente interesante o atractivo, y su mala boca solo rivaliza con su mal carácter; entonces, ¿qué? ¿Que motiva a Eren a seguir buscándole?

Pero la respuesta se le escapa como agua entre los dedos.

Febrero aun arrecia con toda la fuerza del invierno, así que el chico se protege del frío enterrando medio rostro en una bufanda y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. De pie frente al mostrador, este lo mira con curiosidad y, quizás, algo de vergüenza, lo que le recuerda a Levi lo joven que en realidad es Eren todavía. Joder, ¿cómo se ha dejado pillar así por un maldito mocoso?

—¿Vienes por un libro? —pregunta finalmente, obviando un saludo formal. No es lo que en verdad desea decir, por supuesto, un «gracias por lo de ayer» pulsa en su lengua amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento, pero lo acalla. Aunque deteste admitirlo, él también muere de vergüenza.

—Algo así —responde Eren, bajando la bufanda lo suficiente para dejar su rostro al descubierto y con él aquella sonrisa que, Levi está seguro, podría devastar el mundo—. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación para mí? ¿Algo que pienses pueda gustarme?

Desea protestar nada más oírlo, porque aquello no funciona así. Por supuesto que él ha leído muchísimos libros, más de los que siquiera puede recordar; miles de historias más interesantes que la propia donde ha vivido miles de aventuras y miles de vidas. Podría pasarse horas recomendando libros, pero el verdadero problema es que en realidad no conoce a Eren. Apenas y sabe algunas cosas sobre él, lo poco que pudo averiguar tras dos tazas de café y una hora con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabe qué tipo de lectura le gusta o si siquiera está interesado. No sabe que cosas llaman su atención ni que lo disgustan. Levi no lo conoce en absoluto, y no debería importarle, pero, por algún misterioso motivo, lo hace.

—Tch, ni siquiera sé qué cosas te gusta leer, mocoso —protesta para ocultar su ansiedad, pero al verlo sonreír en respuesta, algo dentro suyo también acaba por hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro —admite Eren, notablemente abochornado; pero sus ojos verdes, fijos en él, como si deseara grabárselo en la retina, parecen brillar de alegría—. Tal vez… ¿podríamos averiguarlo?

Todo dentro de Levi grita que es una mala idea, que su vida será más fácil, más simple, sin la presencia de Eren en ella; pero, también, mucho más aburrida. Será volver a esa rutina sin fin que, aunque no le desagrada tampoco lo motiva. Será perder la ilusión que pareció encendérsele dentro al conocer al chico de los ojos verdes.

¡Joder! Algún día Hange se las pagará por haberlo convencido de ir aquella condenada tarde a que una adivina charlatana leyese su mano.

«Pero ni tan charlatana» le recuerda una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza y, al ver al chico frente suyo, debe reconocer, a regañadientes, que quizás es cierto. Al parecer, el puto destino «sí» existe.

—Té —masculla Levi a desgana, ganándose de paso un par de ojos verdes llenos de confusión—. Creo que lo primero será que tomemos un té; luego, ya veremos.

La alegría de Eren es tan inmediata, tan intensa, que él mismo se entusiasma un poco. No tiene claro si el chico le gusta realmente o si solo es curiosidad por él, pero sí comprende que no quiere perder esa oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo un poco más. Una amistad, aunque sea entre dos personas tan opuestas como ellos, no es una perspectiva tan mala después de todo.

—Te ayudaré —se ofrece de inmediato este—. Solo dime que debo hacer.

Levi detesta que toquen sus cosas o se inmiscuyan en su espacio, pero como parece estar ocurriendo habitualmente con Eren, al final cede, indicándole donde se encuentran las tazas mientras pone agua a calentar.

Sin apartar los ojos de su tarea, nota como la atención del chico sigue clavada en él y, ya sea porque se siente de buen humor o simplemente porque ya se está habituando a ello, en esa ocasión no le disgusta. Por el contrario, es un sentimiento agradable.

—Oi, mocoso, solo para que quede claro —le dice sin mirarlo aun, ocultando su vergüenza en una tarea que no necesita para nada su atención—, con esto ya quedamos a mano por la invitación del otro día.

La risa de Eren escapa de sus labios, abierta y sonora, llenando ese espacio, por lo habitual silencioso, de colores y sensaciones a las que Levi no está acostumbrado. Es tan… extraño.

—Deberá ser entonces un té muy bueno —dice este, y en esa ocasión él sí se voltea a verle. El chico es todo fuego verde y coqueta alegría, una completa oposición a su propia naturaleza tan pálida y sobria, tan falta de muchas cosas.

—Es excelente —admite con calma, pero en esa oportunidad también sonríe, apenas un poco, lo justo para demostrarle que también le agrada tenerlo allí—. Puede que cocine como la mierda, pero preparo un té magnífico. Y no lo hago para cualquiera.

En esa ocasión es la risa de Eren la que muere, siendo remplazada por un intenso sonrojo sobre sus morenas mejillas; uno que se acrecienta todavía más al oír su apenas susurrado «gracias».

No hacen falta mayores explicaciones para que ambos sepan que es por aquel extraño y dulce obsequio de la tarde anterior. Por haberle regalado una ilusión.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido._

_Lo siguiente, es disculparme por la demora de esta actualización, pero con el regreso a la universidad, a las clases prácticas y con mi hombro en proceso de recuperación, sigo bastante lenta. Además, quería acabar antes uno de los capítulos de otra de mis historias y solo hoy me di el tiempo para escribir este. Lo bueno es que tengo también escrito el capítulo diez, así que estaré subiéndolo el domingo sin falta ya que solo me falta corregirlo y ajustarlo a mil palabras._

_Por lo demás, solo espero que esta historia siga siendo del agrado de todos quienes leen y que por lo menos la incipiente relación de estos muchachos sirva para endulzarles un ratito el día._

_Y para quienes leen otras de mis historias, aviso que el nuevo capítulo de _La Joya de la Corona_ ya está escrito al completo y solo me falta la última revisión antes de enviarlo a beteo, así que espero estarlo subiendo a comienzos de la próxima semana como muy tarde si mi beta logra tenerlo para esos días. Tras esa actualización, nuevamente regresamos a _In Focus_._

_Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan siempre el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp´s, votar, añadir a sus listas, alertas o favoritos. En verdad son mi mayor incentivo, sobre todo aquellos días en que las responsabilidades parecen consumirme._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	10. Acortando Distancias

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro X:**

**Acortando Distancias**

* * *

Eren lleva bastante tiempo fuera de la librería, ignorando el frío invernal que lo hace estremecer cada tanto mientras observa trabajar a Levi sin que este se dé cuenta de su escrutinio. Se siente casi como un acosador, aunque no es más que cobardía; su determinación del día anterior se ha esfumado y hoy su inseguridad le hace temer el comportarse como un tonto frente al otro. Cada vez que Levi le mira, él está en total y completa desventaja.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Eren respira hondamente y se da el valor suficiente para ingresar al local. Levi, sentado tras el mostrador, revisa concentrado algunos documentos, pero, nada más oírlo entrar, levanta el rostro para verlo. El suéter gris claro que lleva es similar al de sus ojos, y el primer pensamiento que azota su mente al contemplarlo, es que parece tormenta: pálido y oscuro, temible y frío; y desbastando sus emociones de la misma forma que lo haría un desastre natural. Y aquello le resulta tan adecuado para describirlo, tan acertado para llegar a explicar cómo se siente ante su sola presencia, que es aterrador.

—¿Vienes por un libro?

La pregunta de Levi es desapasionada, pero algo en su forma de mirarlo delata que es muy consciente de su presencia. No le ha olvidado y eso, a Eren, lo alegra increíblemente.

—Algo así —responde, bajando la bufanda que lleva e intentando controlar sus nervios; la sonrisa que adorna sus labios es mezcla de juego y promesa—. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación para mí? ¿Algo que pienses pueda gustarme?

El ceño de Levi se frunce y su expresión se ensombrece nada más oírlo, agrietando el mundo bajo sus pies debido a un error que no comprende. Cuando ese par de ojos de tormenta dejan de mirarlo, refugiándose en la seguridad de sus manos unidas sobre el mostrador, lejos de él, Eren siente que la distancia entre ambos se incrementa. Y duele.

Pero es cuando vuelve a ser el receptor de la atención de Levi, que Eren percibe el sutil cambio en este, y se extraña. Entre ambos siempre ha sido él quien se muestra más inseguro y dubitativo, quien parece estar en una constante cuenta negativa frente al otro. Que sea Levi el que ahora enseñe una incómoda ansiedad en su presencia, lo impresiona.

—Tch, ni siquiera sé que te gusta leer, mocoso.

La respuesta que recibe es cortante y poco amable, pero lo hace reír, ya que Levi es así, y a Eren le alegra que eso no cambie en su presencia. Además, como si fuese un milagro, un pequeño regalo, una tímida mueca asoma a esos pálidos labios. Una sonrisa que no alcanza a serlo, pero que a él le basta, porque es su pequeño logro.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro —admite con vergüenza; su rostro enrojeciendo a causa de su abierta ignorancia en ese tema—. Tal vez… ¿podríamos averiguarlo?

La duda se refleja en el rostro de Levi ante su inocente sugerencia, y Eren comprende de inmediato que para este aceptar ese pequeño intercambio de opiniones es un compromiso mucho más grande que el compartir una taza de café o recibir su espontáneo regalo. Para Levi es un paso importante, por lo que él se siente ansioso y nervioso mientras espera por una respuesta. Tanto un «sí» como un «no» tendrán, seguramente, el mismo efecto devastador.

—Té —suelta el otro repentinamente, haciendo que Eren lo mire confundido—. Creo que lo primero será que tomemos un té; luego, ya veremos.

La alegría lo envuelve de inmediato, enorme y bullente como la lava que da vida a un volcán. Sonríe y se ríe, desbaratando la tensión reinante entre ellos, y Levi, por primera vez desde que él entró allí, parece relajado y contento con su presencia.

—Te ayudaré —le dice solícito—. Solo dime que debo hacer.

Este le explica dónde están las tazas mientras se afana en poner el agua a calentar. Eren, a hurtadillas, lo observa hacer, fascinado. Le gusta como Levi se comporta, siempre tan lleno de calma, y lo engañosamente delicado que parece a pesar de ser tan fuerte. Le gustan sus largos silencios y sus escasas sonrisas, que para él son como un premio; pero, sobre todo, le gusta la amalgama de emociones que se despiertan dentro suyo nada más verlo; algo que jamás ha sentido con nadie.

—Oi, mocoso —lo llama el otro repentinamente, asustándolo; haciéndole temer haber sido descubierto en su silencioso escrutinio—, solo para que lo sepas, con esto ya quedamos a mano por la invitación del otro día.

Eren, mitad nervioso, mitad aliviado, se ríe alegremente de aquel comentario.

—Deberá ser entonces un té muy bueno —le pica, divertido; y cuando Levi se voltea a verle, una pequeña chispita parece bailar en sus ojos de plata, convirtiendo la tormenta en luna que parece iluminar su pálido rostro.

—Es excelente —le asegura con total convicción, dejando que un nimio vestigio de sonrisa asome a sus labios—. Puede que cocine como la mierda, pero preparo un té magnífico. Y no lo hago para cualquiera.

Las palabras de aquel hombre, tan simples y directas como este mismo lo es, son para Eren una clara declaración de que conocerle también ha sido importante para Levi. Todavía están lejos de ser algo más que amigos, pero ya han dejado de ser «simples conocidos».

Su timidez, su alegría, le tiñen el rostro de carmín, pero es cuando oye aquel «gracias» apenas susurrado y nota una vergüenza similar a la propia reflejarse en esos ojos plateados, que comprende que ese agradecimiento ha sido por todo: la invitación, el obsequio, el estar allí.

Eren aún se siente insuficiente para Levi, y cada vez que están juntos sabe que juega con absoluta desventaja, porque es demasiado joven, porque no tiene la madurez suficiente, porque aún se comporta como un «mocoso» la mayor parte del tiempo; pero, poco a poco, van acortando distancias. Quizás, antes de que se dé cuenta, ya ese abismo no parecerá insalvable.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo valiese la pena y compensara el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, esta vez he cumplido: es domingo y la actualización está aquí. Espero seguir con la buena racha y que la semana entrante también pueda hacerlo; confío en que para el viernes próximo esté ya el capítulo once. ¡Vaya, no puedo creer que ya vayan diez capítulos de esta serie de viñetas! Tengo ganas de ver cuánto demoro en llegar por lo menos al primer beso de esta pareja. Ese es mi objetivo de momento._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que _La Joya de la Corona_ ya ha entrado a beteo y espero tenerla a mediados de semana, pero fue un capítulo muy largo y, además, les recuerdo que ya no depende de mí, sino de mi amabilísima beta que también tiene una gran cantidad de responsabilidades con las que cumplir; pero, en cuanto la tenga de regreso, me pondré con los arreglos pertinentes para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible. De momento comienzo a preparar el siguiente capítulo de _In Focus_._

_Nuevamente agradezco a quienes me obsequian un pedacito de su tiempo para leer, dejar sus comentarios, enviar mp's, votar, apuntar en sus alertas, listas y favoritos. Siempre anima a continuar con esto._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	11. Tres Metros

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XI:**

**Tres Metros**

* * *

No es hasta esa mañana de viernes que Levi finalmente vuelve a ver a Eren. Una mañana perfectamente normal a finales de febrero, con el frío invernal demostrando su supremacía y el cielo tan gris que es difícil creer que apenas son las primeras horas del día. Una mañana tranquila y rutinaria que explota cual burbuja en cuanto sale fuera del local y nota al chico, porque su corazón se acelera de uno a cien en un segundo, esfumando de golpe toda su tranquilidad.

Eren tiene ese curioso efecto sobre él: despedaza su mundo para rearmarlo a su antojo.

Como cada jornada, Levi sale a barrer la acera de la tienda. Aún es temprano, por lo que las calles lucen vacías y silenciosas, con los locales comenzando a abrir lentamente sus puertas y a cobrar vida, casi como si se desperezaran de un largo, largo sueño.

Sus ojos, como si tuviesen voluntad propia, se van hacia el mocoso y lo observa a hurtadillas. Este, con su alegría habitual, saca las pequeñas mesas de la terraza y las acomoda en su sitio con meticulosidad, sin percatarse todavía de su descarado escrutinio. Mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, es cuando se abre de improviso la puerta de la cafetería y un rubio chico se asoma para decirle algo a Eren, que lo hace reír a carcajadas, que Levi nota como algo se agita dentro de su pecho al verlo así.

Demonios, está completa y absolutamente jodido.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro lo asalta de golpe; una memoria desdibujada en el reconfortante aroma del té flotando entre ambos y la incesante plática sobre libros que mantuvieron por cerca de dos horas. Levi no es un buen conversador, todo lo contrario, por lo que es extraño que sea capaz de hablar tanto con alguien y que, además, lo disfrute; pero, con Eren, se siente cómodo; con este puede ser él mismo sin preocuparse por la amabilidad o su desastrosa boca; porque, desde que se conocieron, todo entre ellos fluye así de bien, así de perfecto, y es una putada a su parecer. Él no desea enamorarse, joder que no, pero cuando son aquellos ojos verdes los que le miran y es aquella radiante sonrisa la que va dirigida a su persona, a Levi le es difícil recordar todos sus peros para obligarse a mantenerse lejos.

A pesar de que ya prácticamente está puliendo la acera de tanto barrerla, se rezaga un poco más tan solo para contemplar al chico trabajar. Quizás es algo en su insistente mirada, al pesar sobre él, o tal vez su intuición la que lo alerta, pero de pronto Eren se detiene en su labor y levanta la vista, permitiendo que sus ojos verdeazulados choquen con los grises suyos, abriéndose en asombro al verle allí y descubrirlo.

Levi se siente morir.

El primer gesto es tímido, una tontería en realidad. Él asiente en su dirección, a modo de saludo, y el chico, con el moreno rostro arrebolado y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, hace lo mismo en respuesta; sin embargo, tras dudar un poco, Eren sonríe una vez más, traviesa y coquetamente, alzando sus cejas dramáticas y logrando que Levi, aunque no desea hacerlo, acabe permitiendo que una débil sonrisa se dibuje en su boca. Los ojos del mocoso se iluminan al verlo. Parece en verdad contento.

No son ni cinco minutos los que pasan inmersos en aquel juego tonto, donde ninguno de ellos intercambia ni una sola palabra pero en el que, no obstante, parecen comunicarse muy bien. Gestos, miradas, les son suficientes para comprenderse. No necesitan más.

La magia se rompe en cuanto el chico rubio nuevamente se asoma y llama a Eren. Este, con expresión culpable, mira a su compañero y le dice algo que Levi es incapaz de oír a esa distancia. Cuando la azul mirada del otro se desvía en su dirección, parece reconocerle de inmediato y sus ojos vuelven a dirigirse al mocoso, diciéndole algo más antes de regresar al interior de la cafetería.

Casi como si le pesara, como si sintiera tanta reticencia de abandonarlo como la que siente él mismo por permitir que así sea, el chico de los ojos verdes le dedica una pesarosa sonrisa y levanta una de sus manos a modo de despedida. Un «adiós» murmurado se dibuja en sus labios, y es apenas un cabeceo lo que Levi devuelve en respuesta antes de que Eren desaparezca tras la puerta acristalada, haciéndole comprender que él debe hacer lo mismo, porque el hechizo ha llegado a su fin; las doce campanadas en aquel cuento que lo regresan de golpe a su aburrida rutina.

Aquella mañana parece arrastrarse para Levi, entre clientes y cuenta, entre sus ganas de salir en busca del chico y su sentido común. Sus ojos vagan una y otra vez a través del cristal hacia la tienda del frente, preguntándose que estará haciendo el otro y dejando que su mente se pierda en recuerdos que en verdad no desea ni necesita.

Mierda, él es un puto lío emocional desde que conoció a Eren. Desde que anhela a Eren.

Sin embargo, ya pasa del mediodía cuando Levi finalmente toma una decisión. Es hora de almuerzo, por lo que durante un rato no habrá más clientes y, a pesar de haber llevado su comida, como siempre, no desea comer allí. Sin pensarlo más, agarra su abrigo para ponérselo, voltea el cartel de «cerrado» y cierra la puerta tras de sí al salir.

Solo son tres metros, se dice. Solo tres jodidos metros los que separan ambas aceras, pero, desde que se han separado esa mañana, a Levi le han parecido tan insalvables como un abismo. Pero acaba de tomar una decisión y va a arriesgarse a dar el salto. Cree que, por una vez, vale la pena el riesgo.

Mientras da el primer paso hacia la cafetería, comprende que eso es lo correcto. Siempre lo ha sido.

Esa maldita cuatro ojos le debe un almuerzo, y va a cobrárselo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura resultase de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Me hubiese gustado tener esta viñeta para ayer viernes, como era mi idea original, sin embargo preferí acabar de escribir el capítulo de _In Focus_ antes de que saliese el último capítulo del manga y dejara mis ánimos e inspiración por el suelo, así que esta historia debió esperar, por lo que me disculpo. Confío en poder tener la siguiente para mañana domingo, pero si no alcanzara a publicarla, ya sería para el lunes sin falta._

_Realmente espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado. Como dije desde un comienzo, esta historia es muy, muy fluff. Casi no existen puntos de conflicto ni dramas, así que solo es eso, azúcar a montones, creo. Pero de todas formas a partir de aquí la relación de ambos protagonistas comenzará a tornarse un poco más romántica y por lo mismo, con algunos altibajos._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que, como ya comenté anteriormente, acabé de escribir el próximo capítulo de _In Focus_ y comenzaré a corregirlo. Espero poder mandarlo a beteo el martes como muy tarde, para que así pueda estar publicándolo a finales de la semana que viene._

_Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp's, votar, agregar a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre es mi mayor incentivo para seguir cuando el tiempo me es escaso y los ánimos aún más._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	12. Fuerza Magnética

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XII:**

**Fuerza Magnética**

* * *

Eren, por lo común, es bastante despistado. No es que no preste atención a las cosas, simplemente que su mente viaja con facilidad a otros parajes, a otras situaciones, por lo que su atención suele disiparse del mismo modo que la niebla en el viento. No obstante, cuando se trata de Levi, parece como si sus ojos no lograran despegarse de este, como si no pudieran dejar de verle; casi como una fuerza magnética que lo conduce de forma irremediable en su dirección desde que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

Y es quizá debido a esa atracción que el otro ejerce sobre él, que Eren nota su presencia aun sin verlo, casi como una atracción física; quedándose sin aliento cuando aquellos acerados ojos grises se encuentran con los suyos, sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza.

Su rostro arde a causa del bochorno y se cohíbe, pero cuando Levi asiente en su dirección, intenta sonreír de todos modos, porque sabe que necesita arriesgarse si quiere una oportunidad real con este; así que, nuevamente, da un paso más y se arma de valor, sonriéndole de forma más abierta y juguetona, casi como si le retara. El leve trazo de una sonrisa en aquellos delgados labios es su recompensa, y con ese pequeño premio, él se siente revivir.

Ese extraño intercambio de gestos, sonrisas y miradas, se prolonga durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que Armin vuelve a asomarse fuera y le informa que Hange desea saber si se ha escarchado a causa del frío y de allí su demora. Contrito, Eren se disculpa, pero su amigo, tan perspicaz como siempre, dirige rápidamente su mirada hacia la tienda del frente, notando a Levi que sigue de pie allí, con la escoba en la mano y mirándolos escrutador.

—Despídete de una vez y date prisa en entrar, Eren. Los clientes no tardarán en llegar —le dice este con suavidad, mirándolo como un padre benévolo al hallar a su hijo en una pequeña travesura.

Una vez Armin desaparece de su vista, sus ojos vuelven a buscar a Levi que sigue observándolo con aguda atención. Aunque no desea hacerlo, y preferiría mil veces quedarse allí a pesar del frío que se cuela bajo la camisa blanca del uniforme, él susurra un silencioso «adiós» para el otro y se dispone a entrar al local.

Jamás una mañana le ha parecido tan larga a Eren, tal vez porque su mirada traicionera no para de viajar hacia la librería del frente que ahora luce tan lejana. Con cada abrir de la puerta del local de este, su corazón se acelera, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuese Levi quien saliera y así él pudiese observarlo aunque fuera un instante; pero sabe que son ilusiones banas.

Es así como las horas se arrastran hasta que llega el mediodía, y con su llegada, la cafetería se repleta de clientes que pululan de aquí para ya y llenan el local con la cacofonía de voces y risas mezcladas con la música de fondo.

El estridente grito de alegría de Hange se eleva entre el bullicio y una sonora carcajada escapa de sus labios, produciendo que la atención de casi todo el mundo recaiga en ella, aunque parece no notarlo.

—¡¿Pero qué sorpresa es esta?! ¡¿No se supone que tú no te juntas con los aburridos y simples mortales, enano?!

—Tch, me debes un almuerzo, cuatro ojos de mierda. El del otro día fue una auténtica porquería.

El sonido de aquella conocida voz paraliza a Eren como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, pero antes de que pueda volverse siquiera para buscar la mirada de Levi y confirmar que está allí y no es un sueño, Sasha le avisa que uno de sus pedidos está listo y debe ir a atender.

Su corazón, desenfrenado, eufórico, retumba locamente dentro de su pecho; pero es cuando ese par de ojos de tormenta se encuentran con los suyos, que la sangre en sus venas comienza a correr a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Como ha sido casi siempre desde que se conocieron, como si no pudiera evitarlo, él se acerca a la mesa donde Levi está sentado solo y distante, como es su costumbre.

Eren sabe que es una tontería, que no tiene nada que hacer allí, pero, después de tantos días sin poder tenerlo así de cerca, necesita verlo, necesita hablarle; necesita creer que para el otro es lo mismo y que aquella inesperada visita a la cafetería ha sido solo una excusa.

—¿A qué hora sales hoy, mocoso?

La pregunta de Levi lo pilla desprevenido, por lo que él, confundido como se siente, no sabe que responder; su cerebro parece haber desconectado de todas sus funciones primordiales.

—Sobre las seis —murmura apenas, demasiado perdido en ese atractivo rostro y la curiosa forma que este tiene de observarlo, como si viera más de lo que Eren mostrara; como si pudiese verlo de verdad.

—No puedo cerrar antes de las siete, pero si no te importa esperarme un poco, podríamos salir luego por allí —le dice Levi; su gris mirada perdida en la distancia—. Bueno, solo si tú quieres.

Tal vez sea consecuencia del cansancio al haber dormido poco la noche anterior debido al estudio, pero durante un instante a él le cuesta comprender aquello. No obstante, cuando la palabra «cita» finalmente se cuela en su aletargado cerebro, Eren se siente desfallecer.

—Y-yo sí… ¡sí! —suelta en un ahogado jadeo, seguido de una alegre risa que hace que algunos clientes se vuelvan a verlos con curiosidad.

Levi chasquea la lengua en señal de fastidio, pero sus delatores ojos brillan de alivio, alegría y expectación, porque está contento. Y aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus labios, él sabe que se encuentra allí, porque comienza a conocerlo.

Tal vez, piensa Eren, son todas esas evidentes diferencias entre ambos las que los unen; un lazo tan complejo como lo es la fuerza magnética. No importa cuánto se alejen el uno del otro, siempre acabarán regresando al lugar adecuado.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta acá. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Lo siguiente, como también parece comenzar a ser costumbre, es disculparme por el retraso. Sé que esta viñeta debería haber salido el lunes como muy tarde, pero al parecer esta semana mis maestros decidieron probar si son capaces de hacer colapsar a sus alumnos a base de estrés y sobrecarga estudiantil antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, por lo que he tenido, muy, muy poco tiempo libre, y el poco que tuve, lo dejé para corregir el capítulo de _In Focus_ y que este pudiera pasar a beteo, ya que espero poder subirlo en estos días, si todo resulta bien._

_Pero, de todas formas, esta viñeta ya está aquí, así que espero les gustase. De todos modos les recuerdo que esto es prácticamente azúcar sin más; fluff, fluff y más fluff, aunque ya estoy tirando ideas para comenzar encausarla hacia algún lado y poder determinarle un final. Aviso también que durante mañana sábado y el domingo, estaré subiendo las viñetas número trece y catorce, ya que ambas están escritas y solo me falta corregirlas. De ese modo quedaría al día con lo que se supone debía salir esta semana._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, como ya comenté, _In Focus_ está en beteo, así que espero poder publicar el nuevo capítulo como muy tarde el domingo si mi amabilísima beta puede tenerlo para esos días; pero, como ya saben, esta vez no depende solo de mí._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes se dan siempre el tiempo de leer, de comentar, de enviar mp´s, votar, añadir a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre es mi mayor incentivo para seguir los días en que los deberes me hacen sentir bastante agotada._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	13. Hechizo

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XIII:**

**Hechizo**

* * *

Sentado tras el mostrador, Levi solo puede pensar en ser víctima de un caso grave de demencia temporal cuando ve como Eren, con el rostro sonrojado de frío, entra a toda prisa en su tienda. Son apenas las seis y quince, por lo que falta bastante para la hora de cierre, pero el chico ya está allí, con la verde mirada cargada de ansiosa emoción y esa alegría intrínseca que parece emanar siempre de este y escapársele por los poros. Y todo porque él le ha pedido una cita.

Lo dicho: ha perdido la puta cabeza.

De pie frente al mostrador, Eren le sonríe tan abierto y confiado como siempre; no obstante, el turbulento verdeazulado de sus ojos lo traiciona, ya que en este Levi percibe unas dudas similares a las que él mismo siente, y eso, de algún modo, lo tranquiliza. No es el único afectado con esa extraña cercanía.

El mocoso se disculpa por llegar de ese modo, aduciendo que no saber si esperarle en el café o ir en su búsqueda. La danza nerviosa de sus manos, frotándose una contra la otra, revelan su creciente ansiedad, por lo que Levi le dice que está bien, que no le molesta su compañía, y es verdad. Tener allí a Eren es agradable.

A los pocos minutos de su llegada, ambos beben té mientras reanudan su extraña plática sobre libros. Este, entusiasmado, le cuenta que le ha parecido la novela de aventuras que él le recomendó, y se sorprende gratamente ante lo entusiasta que parece el chico al hablar de ello y darle su opinión. Que sea por completo opuesta a la suya a Levi le parece interesante.

Solo un par de clientes entran a la tienda antes de dar por acabada la jornada. Cuando le informa a Eren que ya cerrará, este se ofrece, solícito, a ayudarlo, por lo que en nada de tiempo han acabado y salen fuera, envueltos en bufandas y gruesos abrigos de invierno, como si fuesen un par de _kolaches_; aun así el frío cortante los hace estremecer, ante lo que Eren se ríe y él, sin poder evitarlo, se pierde en esa alegría.

Al caer en cuenta de que no tiene ningún plan para esa tarde, porque aquella cita ha sido por completo improvisada, Levi le pregunta al chico donde quiere ir. A él todos esos planes se le dan fatal, porque prefiere por mucho descansar tranquilo en su casa, pero cuando horas atrás se encontró a Eren en Anthology, su demencia temporal le hizo abrir la puta boca y soltar esa arrebatada petición.

Joder, casi parece un maldito adolescente enamorado.

El mocoso no tiene ninguna preferencia, por lo que deciden ir al cine y después a cenar. Al día siguiente es sábado, por lo que Eren no tiene clases, y a pesar de que ambos deben trabajar, prefieren ignorar ese hecho.

Tras la película y mientras cenan en un pequeño local junto a la playa, Levi no para de sorprenderse de lo bien que ambos parecen encajar a pesar de los muchos años de diferencia que se llevan y de que la visión que ambos tienen de la vida parece ser tan distinta: todo en blanco y negro para uno, mientras que el mundo del otro parece estar formado de brillantes colores.

Al tiempo que le observa hablar, cae en cuenta de que hasta que Eren apareció en su vida aquella tarde de invierno, todo risa y ojos verdes, la necesidad de tener nuevamente una pareja no era algo que lo inquietara. Levi todavía no cree en ese algo llamado amor y mucho menos en el destino, pero sabe que el chico le gusta, le gusta como no lo ha hecho nadie en mucho tiempo, y por eso desea tener la oportunidad de descubrir hasta donde dura el hechizo. Si Eren será tan eterno y perdurable como los vetustos acantilados o tan efímero como la vida de una mariposa.

La plática tras la cena se alarga más de lo previsto y, antes de que se den cuenta, el reloj ya marca la medianoche, recordándoles que ya es tiempo de separarse por hoy.

Tal vez es por el hecho de que hace mucho que no habla tanto con alguien, pero, a pesar de la renuencia que siente de que la noche acabe, él se nota un poco aletargado, casi como en un sueño. No desea que el hechizo se termine.

Finalmente es Eren quien se despide primero, lamentando tener que trabajar al día siguiente y agradeciendo su invitación. Levi, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y el corazón diciéndole a gritos que no le deje ir, solo asiente, resignado.

Sin embargo, es cuando los fríos labios del chico rozan su mejilla que él se siente morir de la impresión. Una caricia sutil que desquebraja el mundo bajo sus pies, porque, después de aquel apretón de manos con el que sellaron su primer encuentro cara a cara, ellos no se han tocado. Porque entre ambos todo siempre es solo palabras y miradas y una distancia que, a veces, resulta dolorosa e insalvable. Pero no en esa noche, no en ese momento, porque Eren ha dado un primer paso para decir que no quiere solo su amistad y él, aunque se siente confuso y muerto de miedo, está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

No le besa en respuesta, aun no, pero dejando de lado sus reticencias y su vergüenza, tiende una mano hacia este y la entrelaza con la suya durante un instante, el suficiente para que su calor se extienda por esos dedos helados que rodean los suyos; el tiempo suficiente para que su corazón sepa que está en el sitio correcto, con la persona correcta.

Ya pasa de la medianoche y el hechizo aún no se ha roto; eso debe significar algo, ¿no? Levi está seguro de que sí, sobre todo cuando aquellos ojos verdes le muestran un mundo desconocido y él se siente tan temerario como para arriesgarse a correr esa aventura.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, puedo decir que esta vez he logrado cumplir el plazo y aquí está la nueva viñeta. Ya se va viendo un poquito más de avance entre ambos protagonistas, así que confío en que les haya gustado el rumbo que va tomando esto. Ya para mañana domingo debería estar la viñeta número catorce de esta rara historia, y con ella quedaría al día con lo que correspondía por esta semana._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que aún sigo en espera de la devolución del capítulo beteado de _In Focus_, pero, en cuanto lo tenga, haré las correcciones pertinentes para poder publicar._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp's, votar, añadir a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Es algo que anima mucho y agradezco siempre de corazón._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	14. Principio y Final

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XIV:**

**Principio y Final**

* * *

Eren tiembla de emoción cuando entra a la librería y ve a Levi. Sabe que es demasiado temprano y que, probablemente, no debería estar allí, pero la perspectiva de tener una cita con este, una cita que _el mismo_ Levi le ha pedido, hace que toda su precaución y sentido común se vayan de paseo. Está eufórico.

La sonrisa se escapa de sus labios cuando va al encuentro del otro, que se haya de pie tras el mostrador. Levi, como siempre, lo observa imperturbable, con su mirada de invierno y gesto impasible, pero en cuanto él comienza a disculparse por su atrevimiento al ir a buscarle, este le resta importancia al asunto con sus malos modos habituales y le ofrece té; su manera especial de decirle, sin palabras, de que es bienvenido.

Lo que resta para el cierre del local se lo pasan hablando sobre el libro que Levi le recomendó, logrando que Eren se pierda en esa grave voz que lo envuelve y en aquella plateada mirada que lo hipnotiza mientras platica de dragones y aventuras, injusticias y magia.

Una vez cierran la tienda y están fuera, el frío de finales de febrero golpea su rostro y orejas desnudas, haciéndolo reír. A Eren o le gusta el invierno, nunca lo ha hecho, pero estando allí junto a Levi, que siempre le ha parecido un ser creado entre escarchas y cielos grises, sombras y claros de luna, se siente feliz y satisfecho como nunca antes, porque, tras conocerle, ha comenzado a amar una estación que antes detestaba. Fue el invierno, blanco y crudo, quien trajo a este hacia él.

La improvisada cita acaba convirtiéndose en una película de acción, que ambos en verdad disfrutan, para acabar en una tranquila cena en uno de los pequeños locales emplazados a orillas de la playa, dejando que la conversación entre ambos fluya como una vertiente mientras el salvaje sonido del mar de fondo parece ser su único confidente.

Aquella, piensa Eren, ha sido una noche mágica. No un encuentro casual ni una corta y nerviosa plática entre ambos, sino que, por primera vez, ellos han decidido darle una oportunidad al otro y conocerse un poco más, para mostrarse tal cual son. Solo le bastan unos pocos minutos juntos para saber que nunca estuvo equivocado; Levi le gusta cada vez más. Definitivamente, es el hombre de su vida.

La horrible certeza de que deben poner fin a la velada y despedirse, llega junto con la medianoche. Aunque él odie la idea, al día siguiente tiene trabajo y sabe que para Levi es lo mismo, así que después de pagar la consumición, salen fuera nuevamente y recorren a paso lento el camino que lleva hasta la avenida principal. Eren no vive demasiado lejos de allí, por lo que sabe debe ser el primero en decir adiós, aunque no quiera hacerlo; no desea que esa noche termine.

Las palabras que no ansía decir salen de sus labios, educadas y correctas, disfrazando entre quejas y agradecimientos su inmensa decepción, su tristeza por dejarlo ir. Quiere que esa noche dure y perdure, casi como un sueño eterno, pero también sabe que eso no es posible, por mucho que lo desee.

Sin embargo, es cuando ve a Levi de pie frente a él, envuelto en su oscuro abrigo y las manos enfundadas en este, con el pálido rostro de luna alzado hacia él para verle bien, que Eren descubre que está totalmente perdido. Aquel hombre no es como los demás que ha conocido, para nada. Levi es, de cierta forma, principio y final, borrando todo lo que vino antes de él y dejándole la seguridad de que nadie jamás podrá hacerle sombra si decide dejarlo ir.

Está comenzando a caer… por él.

El beso, como casi todo lo que hace, es más necesidad e impulso desbocado que sentido común. Eren sabe que ese atrevimiento puede costarle caro, que apresurar así las cosas con ese hermético hombre puede ser un error, pero no se arrepiente, porque el ligero roce de sus labios sobre aquella pálida y fría mejilla le han hecho comprender que la magia entre ellos sí existe; porque solo basta ese sutil contacto para que algo dentro de él explote y le diga que Levi es por quien esperaba y no podrá ser nadie más que él.

Eren, a pesar de su arrebato, no piensa disculparse, ¿cómo hacerlo si no siente ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por ello? No obstante, es cuando aquellos afilados ojos le observan, asombrados y escrutadores, llenos de dudas y más emoción de la que él ha visto reflejada en estos desde que se conocen, que comprende que no será necesario, porque para Levi, ese pequeño gesto también ha sido importante y especial. Ha significado un inicio.

La mano que este extiende lentamente hacia él sorprende a Eren, pero una tierna y cálida alegría lo invade cuando la acepta y siente el calor de Levi extenderse por su propia piel, como una premonición, como una promesa.

Sabe que aún es demasiado pronto para hablar de amor y hacer mil promesas sobre ello, pero él también comprende que ese es el camino que ha decidido seguir luego de conocer a ese hombre aquella tarde invernal; el camino que el destino le ha señalado al llevar frente a sus ojos a su persona correcta.

Eren aun no hará promesas de amor eterno, ni siquiera dirá aquellas palabras hasta que tenga la certeza de que Levi también desea oírlas, pero en ese momento, con sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos de ambos hablando un lenguaje desconocido, jura no perder aquella oportunidad que le ha dado la vida. Porque el hombre de largos silencios y miradas de luna se ha encargado, con su misteriosa aparición, de convertirse en su principio y su final; borrando todo lo que estuvo antes de él y haciendo su futuro tan suyo que, Eren sabe, jamás podrá existir otro más después de haberle conocido.

Y, secretamente, fervorosamente, él tampoco desea que exista esa opción.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, solo digo que aquí está el capítulo catorce como prometí y, al menos por esta semana, he cumplido con esta historia. Ya la próxima actualización estaría para el viernes o sábado de la semana que viene, dependiendo de mi tiempo libre. Ahora me dedicaré totalmente a _Cantarella,_ así que hasta que no acabe de escribir el capítulo, no sigo con esta. También, por si alguien se pregunta qué libro está leyendo Eren, es _Eragon_ de Christopher Paolini. Yo misma lo estoy leyendo gracias a una recomendación que me hicieron y me ha gustado, así que pensé que podría ser un libro divertido para él. Ya saben, parte de las tonterías caprichosas que se me ocurren mientras escribo. El juego de las verdades y las mentiras dentro de la escritura._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, informo que lamentablemente _In Focus_ sigue en beteo, así que esta semana ya no vio la luz. Aun así, espero que esto sea posible antes del miércoles, por lo que solo pido un poquito más de paciencia._

_Nuevamente, agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre, siempre, es mi mayor incentivo y el empujoncito que a veces necesito para ponerme a trabajar._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para todos. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	15. Celos

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XV:**

**Celos**

* * *

Febrero da paso a marzo en apenas un parpadeo, y con ello los primeros indicios de la pronta llegada de la primavera van tomando forma, volviendo los cortos días de invierno en jornadas más largas y tiñendo el cielo gris de un blanco pálido y fugazmente luminoso.

Levi nunca se ha sentido demasiado a gusto con la entrada de la estación floral: demasiado polen, demasiado calor, demasiada gente admirándose por los cambios de coloración que esta siempre trae consigo; no obstante, la primavera le recuerda al mocoso y su alegría bullente, siendo ese motivo suficiente para ahuyentar lejos su malhumor.

Que mierda de vida. Se está convirtiendo en un maldito sentimental.

A pesar de que su relación con Eren sigue siendo bastante ambigua, ambos han estrechado los suficientes lazos para considerarse más que simples amigos. Su primera cita se convirtió rápidamente en unas cuantas más, y la cantidad de libros que el mocoso lleva leídos, gracias a su recomendación, ya superan los tres. Han sido muchos cambios y descubrimientos nuevos en un corto tiempo, ya que Eren le ha abierto los ojos de mil formas distintas.

Y aunque parezca increíble creerlo, Levi, que se creía invulnerable a las tonterías del corazón, se ha enamorado de él.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinean cuando esta se abre. De inmediato deja de sacudir los estantes para recibir al recién llegado, pero, nada más asomarse para ver de quien se trata, una mueca de fastidio surca sus labios y su ceño se frunce.

Que mierda de suerte que tiene.

Hange, como una tromba, entra al local llamándolo estridentemente. Él, cansado de su agotador bullicio y sabedor de que no se largará hasta conseguir lo que quiere, hace acto de aparición.

Su amiga, con las manos en jarra y echando chispas por los castaños ojos ocultos tras las gafas, lo mira indignada.

—¡Te prohíbo que me robes a Eren, enano!

Levi pestañea lentamente, incapaz de comprender lo que esta acaba de decir. Si es una broma, le parece una muy estúpida, incluso para Hange; pero, cuando no ve ni un atisbo de diversión en ella, cae en cuenta de que habla en serio. Y una irritación visceral se remueve dentro de él, arrastrándose y oprimiendo de forma dolorosa su pecho.

No le gusta. Es horrible.

—No sé de qué mierda hablas —farfulla enfadado, mirándola con la misma molestia que ella le devuelve—. Seguro tanto café te fundió el cerebro.

Esta suelta un resoplido muy poco femenino; su alta y desordenada coleta castaña baila en todas direcciones. Indignada, Hange le quita el plumero de la mano, desafiándolo.

—De que, en nombre de nuestra vieja amistad, te prohíbo me robes al chico —insiste con rotundidad—. ¿Sabes cuánto daño le harías a mi tienda si Eren se marcha? ¿Sabes cuantas clientas van los días que este trabaja solo para verlo? ¡Por favor, consíguete a alguien más, Levi! ¡Búscate tu propio empleado, yo lo vi primero!

Poco a poco la furia ciega que abrasa su cerebro comienza a esfumarse y, con ello, llega la comprensión. Hange le sigue mirando, ahora más implorante que enfadada, y él sabe que ha cometido un error. Un muy tonto y vergonzoso error.

—Tch, como si necesitase un empleado. Me basto yo solo, cuatro ojos idiota —le dice finalmente, aunque ella aun le mira con recelo, como si no se fiara del todo.

—Entonces, si no quieres que trabaje aquí contigo, ¿por qué siempre te veo platicando con él?

Levi aprieta los labios y su gris mirada se clava en un punto indefinido a la distancia. Para ser tan lista, Hange muchas veces es muy tonta; y para ser alguien tan receloso de su privacidad, él puede llegar a ser un completo descuidado, sobre todo en lo referente a cierto chico de ojos verdes. Demonios.

—Amigos —murmura y esta lo mira como si acabaran de crecerle dos cabezas. Su ceño se frunce aún más—. Joder, deja de poner esa cara terrorífica, ¿quieres? Eren y yo somos amigos, por eso viene aquí. No te lo voy a robar.

La risa de Hange estalla, alta y contagiosa, esparciéndose como chispas por la estancia. Levi eleva los ojos al cielo y suelta un suspiro que se ve interrumpido cuando esta invade su espacio y lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Levi, Erwin se pondrá tan feliz! ¡Estás aprendiendo a hacer amigos! —le dice, rebosante de júbilo, soltándolo al fin—. Pero, ¿cómo se conocieron? Son tan distintos… ¡Jamás imaginé que tendrían cosas en común!

Y tampoco él, admite. Porque Eren es como un soleado día de la primavera que se aproxima, mientras que Levi es una gris tarde de invierno. Porque el chico solo es risas donde él suele ser silencios meditativos. Aun así, se está arriesgando. Se está arriesgando a confiar en este al poner su corazón en sus manos.

—Tch, ¿acaso no lo dijo tu puta adivina charlatana? Bueno, quizá no era tan charlatana después de todo.

Los ojos de Hange se abren enormes en cuanto comprende el significado tras sus palabras. Una gran sonrisa asoma a sus labios antes de romper a reír nuevamente.

Se han acabado los malos entendidos.

Levi, a regañadientes, le explica a esta lo sucedido entre Eren y él durante las últimas semanas y, mientras oye sus protestas por haberla mantenido al margen de su secreto, no puede dejar de pensar en lo mal que lo ha pasado minutos atrás cuando Hange acabó irrumpiendo en el local con sus descabellados arrebatos y suposiciones erróneas.

Levi jamás se creyó celoso, pero allí está, aquella horrible angustia ante la perspectiva de que alguien más pueda robarle al chico y apartarlo de su lado.

Que injusto, que mierda; odia que Eren tenga ese poder para trastocar su vida, sin embargo, sabe también que conocer al chico ha sido su pequeño milagro, su inesperado tesoro; uno por el que vale la pena sufrir y volverse un poco posesivo, aunque con ello deba reconocer que quizá sí es un poco celoso.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, como había dicho en la última actualización, aquí está la nueva viñeta. Quería subirla ayer pero por motivos de trabajo me la he pasado de una celebración religiosa en otra y estoy un poco cansada. Aun así, alcancé a escribir los dos capítulos entre la semana, pero solo hoy me di el ánimo de corregirlo. Para mañana domingo estará sin falta el siguiente, que corresponde a Eren._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que ya acabé de escribir el capítulo de _Cantarella_ y ahora entra a corrección; espero acabarlo el lunes como muy tarde para enviarlo a beteo, así podrá salir en algún momento de la semana siguiente._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Mi gratitud hacia ustedes es inabarcable._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos. Espero tengan una feliz Pascua de Resurrección. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	16. Sin Fronteras

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XVI:**

**Sin Fronteras**

* * *

Mientras la música en sus oídos suena lo suficientemente alto para aislarlo del ruido reinante en los jardines de la universidad, Eren, concentrado en el informe que debe entregar la semana siguiente, tararea desacompasado mientras teclea sin descanso en su portátil.

Armin se halla sentado a su lado sobre el césped, leyendo un libro y masticando con pereza una manzana. El tiempo está cambiando y los gélidos días de febrero van quedando atrás, a la vez que marzo trae consigo jornadas más agradables y las ganas de pasar tiempo fuera.

La primavera está en ciernes.

La idea de sugerirle a Levi una cita al aire libre para el domingo próximo invade su mente distrayéndolo del estudio. Sería bonito poder pasear con él, sobre todo ahora que su relación está comenzando a cambiar.

La música se detiene al tiempo que sus audífonos desaparecen, siendo remplazados por un par de diminutas manos sobre sus ojos que reconoce de inmediato como las de Historia. Nadie más que él conozca huele siempre a fresas, algo que señala divertido cuando la descubre.

Esta se sienta su izquierda y Mikasa, que la acompaña, a su derecha. Armin, divertido, sonríe un poco y regresa a su libro, sin prestarle ninguna ayuda para librarse de sus amigas, menos aun cuando es Annie, su novia, quien se sienta junto a este, apoyando la rubia cabeza sobre su hombro y reclamando su atención.

—Con las chicas hemos estado hablando sobre tu cumpleaños —comienza Historia—. ¿Te gustaría tener una fiesta de disfraces?

—Claro que no —protesta él, estremeciéndose ante esa ridícula posibilidad—. Además, faltan más de veinte días, ¿quién se preocupa de algo así?

—Nunca es malo ir con algo de tiempo a favor —señala Armin.

Eren, indignado, le lanza una rencorosa mirada ante su falta de ayuda.

—Además, debemos decidir dónde hacerla y repartir las invitaciones —explica Mikasa, sus oscuros ojos grises fijos en la ramita de césped con la que juguetea entre sus pálidos dedos—. Pero podríamos hacer algo más pequeño e íntimo si tú lo deseas, Eren.

Su inmediato «sí» es interrumpido por un rotundo «no» por parte de Historia. Esta, desde su inferior estatura, lo observa retadora, meneando su rubia cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Es la fiesta de Eren, debería poder elegir —recrimina Mikasa a la otra, ante lo que Historia frunce el ceño. Su bonito rostro de muñeca convertido en uno de enfado.

—Si fuera por Eren, ni siquiera lo celebraría; así que su opinión no cuenta.

La lógica de su amiga es acertada, por lo que no la niega; su cumpleaños suele importarle muy poco, pero este año tiene una ilusión importante, porque le ha pedido una cita a Levi. Además, detesta que decidan por él.

—Tengo planes ese día, así que la fiesta no podrá ser —suelta finalmente.

De inmediato Historia lo mira sorprendida, pero es Mikasa, que ha fruncido el ceño y luce enfadada, la que pregunta:

—¿Con quién? ¿Alguien que conozcamos?

—Su novio —dice Annie con tranquilidad. Sus enormes ojos azules llenos de un brillo travieso—. Un tipo que casi le dobla la edad y es el dueño de la librería frente a Anthology. Por eso Jaeger ahora se la pasa leyendo; quiere parecer listo.

Sus mejillas son golpeadas sin piedad por un violento sonrojo que lo sume en la vergüenza, tanto que su boca es incapaz de explicar con coherencia que, a pesar de estar conociéndose, Levi y él no son pareja. Tan abochornado que solo puede observar como sus amigas entran en caos al obtener aquella noticia.

—¡Mayor razón para hacer una fiesta! ¡Tienes que presentárnoslo, Eren! —insiste Historia; sus ojos aguamarina convertidos en un mar de súplicas.

—No puedes salir con un anciano, Eren —protesta Mikasa, sus labios formando una pálida línea de indignación.

—Hey, que no está tan mal para ser tan viejo; lo vi el otro día. Además, si a Eren le gusta, ¿qué más da? —irrumpe Annie, ignorando los susurrados reproches de Armin por haber soltado aquello, algo que, en primer lugar, este mismo debería haberse callado.

Su incómoda indignación se ve teñida por un dejo de diversión al observar la cacofonía de opiniones y reproches que son sus amigos, todos hablando a la vez y exigiendo y exasperándose; todos tan distintos a Levi con sus silencios interminables y su poca tolerancia hacia las tonterías.

Pensar en este le hace añorarlo, pero también darse cuenta de que él mismo está cambiando. Poco a poco algo de ese obstinado hombre se ha ido haciendo suyo tras conocerle, y Eren se pregunta si a su vez, algo de él se habrá visto capturado por el otro, haciéndolo propio; mimetizándolos de alguna forma.

Es una idea bonita, y, es por eso mismo que, mientras explica a sus amigas que treintaicinco años es apenas un poco más que veinte y que duda mucho que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea el momento oportuno para conocer a Levi, decide guardarse para sí el que no están saliendo formalmente. Podría hacerlo claro, sería tan fácil como abrir la boca y soltarlo tal cual, pero, ¿para qué?

Puede que entre ellos la palabra «noviazgo» aun no sea un hecho, pero Eren sabe, con la misma certeza de que su corazón late para insuflarle vida, que si no es Levi quien obtenga su amor, no será ningún otro. Después de todo, fue el destino quien los unió.

Ambos han comenzado a desdibujar fronteras: en palabras no dichas, en miradas cómplices, en el leve roce de sus dedos de tanto en tanto, en las historias que se cuentan a través de un libro compartido. Levi le ha dado un mundo de silenciosos secretos y misterios por descubrir, de un amor anhelante y tan profundo como el océano, donde uno puede perderse en el otro solo con una mirada.

Han comenzado a desaparecer los límites que los separan, las fronteras del mundo, y Eren se siente lo suficientemente osado para aventurarse en tierra desconocida y reclamarla como suya; para convertirse en conquistador.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, como prometí, aquí está el capítulo dieciséis y con eso cumplo con las dos viñetas de la semana. Sé que esta vez no ha existido ninguna interacción entre Eren y Levi pero me gusta generar un poco de cambio a veces y mostrar otras cosas, como sus diversos grupos, por ejemplo; además, de estos hechos surgirán los siguientes para la pareja, así que técnicamente si son necesarios._

_Las siguientes actualizaciones volverían a quedar nuevamente entre el viernes al domingo de la semana entrante, dependiendo un poco de mis días, la universidad y el trabajo. Espero seguir de buena racha y lograr subir ambas sin problemas._

_Con el resto de mis historias, lo mismo. _Cantarella_ sigue en corrección, pero confío en poder actualizar dentro de la semana, aunque sería más cercano al fin de semana que a mediados. Lamento esta larga espera._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre es mi mayor incentivo para continuar._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Espero tuviesen una feliz Pascua de Resurrección. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	17. Fuerza de la Naturaleza

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XVII:**

**Fuerza de la Naturaleza**

* * *

En sus treintaicinco años de vida, Levi jamás ha sido un fanático de pasear por los parques, todo lo contrario. Suele tolerarlos, sobre todo en invierno, pero prefiere evitarlos en lo posible; aun así, allí está él, se recuerda, sacrificando su domingo mientras espera como un idiota al mocoso que lleva más de diez minutos de retraso y sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso a causa de las miradas que algunos paseantes le dedican de tanto en tanto.

Matará a Eren en cuanto lo vea, se promete. Realmente fue un completo tonto al aceptar esa cita.

No obstante, sus intenciones asesinas se ven interrumpidas debido a un par de muchachas que se le acercan para preguntarle por una dirección. Levi ya ha pasado por eso mismo en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que de inmediato detecta las mentiras tras sus palabras; aun así, finge una fría amabilidad que no siente y les otorga la información pedida, deseoso de que lo dejen en paz. Sin embargo, cuando una de ellas se prepara para decir algo más y convertir aquel encuentro en algo incómodo, el peso de una mano sobre su hombro lo hace sobresaltarse un poco.

Eren, a diferencia de su alegría habitual, luce molesto al mirarles, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos como un bosque nocturno, y sus labios, a menudo sonrientes, tensos como la cuerda de un violín.

—¡Oh! ¿Es tu amigo? —pregunta una de las chicas sin quitarle los ojos de encima al recién llegado.

Este frunce el ceño, molesto, pero antes de que él pueda responder, es el mismo Eren quien se le adelanta.

—No, soy su novio. Y se nos hace tarde —suelta el chico con total seguridad, obviando la evidente confusión de ambas jóvenes y la suya propia, porque Levi no logra procesar del todo lo que acaba de oír.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, este toma su mano para sacarlo de allí a una velocidad pasmosa, y, cuando finalmente se detienen en su huida, ya han recorrido un buen trecho del parque.

Cansados y molestos, se miran frente a frente a modo de reto. Levi, con su poca paciencia, sabe que, de haber sido otro el que se comportara de ese modo con él, este ya estaría tumbado en el suelo con una nariz sangrante; pero, por algún motivo que no comprende, siempre se ablanda con el chico. Eren es su puta debilidad.

—Lo siento —dice este soltándolo finalmente, sus verdes ojos clavados en su mirada gris, las manos ahora enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y ni el más mínimo ápice de remordimiento en su expresión.

Jodido mocoso obstinado.

—Tch, me impresionarías más si esa disculpa fuera real —añade él con cansancio, pero en esa ocasión sí logra que el otro sonría un poco y eso, de alguna forma, aliviana su corazón.

—Estabas coqueteando —alude Eren en su defensa, ante lo que Levi solo rueda los ojos y suelta un pesado suspiro.

—Coqueteaba y una mierda, mocoso tonto. Solo me preguntaban por una dirección —explica, una mentira a medias que no obtiene el efecto esperado, pues Eren lo sigue viendo con igual terquedad, lleno de sospecha—. Además, a ti que más te da.

Nada más decir aquello él comprende su error. El muchacho ya no luce molesto, sino que devastado, y todos los planes que tenían para ese día parecen haberse ido al demonio en cuestión de segundos tras abrir su condenada boca y soltar sus palabras con poco tacto.

Mierda.

Desesperado, Levi quiere disculparse enseguida, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Su escasa práctica en aquello le juega en contra, además, siempre suele ser el chico quien cae en ese juego de enfados y desenfados, de rabietas y disculpas; que sea él quien debe ahora dar un paso al frente y poner la condenada mejilla a modo de ofrenda de paz, resulta perturbador y extraño, pero más le aterra la posibilidad de haber arruinado todo con Eren y eso es lo que lo hace decidirse.

—Lo siento, no era eso lo que en verdad quería decir —admite, los ojos de ambos enfrentándose en mudo duelo—. Y no estaba coqueteando, aunque tal vez ellas sí lo hicieran —añade al notar que este desea abrir la boca para protestar—. Asimismo, no soy tu novio, ¿verdad?

Aunque aquello último lo ha dicho solo para picar a Eren, este se muerde el labio inferior, sonrojándose hasta lo imposible; sin embargo, más que avergonzado, parece decidido, como tormenta de verano o desastre natural. Este, como siempre, no es nada a medias, sino una fuerza de la naturaleza que avanza y azota sin dar posibilidad de huida; una fuerza de la que Levi no escaparía a pesar de tener elección.

—Pero podrías serlo… si quisieras —masculla el muchacho dubitativo y nervioso, intentando ocultar el velado temor patente en el verdeazulado de sus ojos y en el leve temblor de sus manos cuando sujetan las suyas—. Es tan simple como que digas un «sí» o un «no».

Él quisiera añadir que de simple no tiene nada, porque para Levi, tan poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, tan incrédulo con todo lo referente a querer a alguien, tomar aquel riesgo sería un paso mayor. Sería admitir que la condenada adivina de Hange fue certera y que ese algo llamado amor sí existe; sería aceptar que Eren es aquella fuerza de la naturaleza de la que hablaba y que a su paso devastó todos los cimientos de su vida, volviéndolos del revés a su antojo; sería admitir que el amor que cree sentir por este lo ha vuelto osado, lo suficiente para correr riesgos y tomar oportunidades, lo suficientemente valiente para oír a su propio corazón.

Y es por eso que mientras mira su reflejo teñido del límpido verde del mar en verano y siente el ligero calor de otras manos sosteniendo las suyas, que Levi conoce su respuesta. Finalmente sabe lo que quiere, porque, ¿puede alguien luchar contra la naturaleza y su fuerza cuando esta desea imponer su voluntad?

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en su lectura._

_Por lo demás, aviso que esta viñeta, a pesar de estar casi lista desde ayer y mi compromiso de subirla entre estos días, estuvo a punto de no ver la luz hoy. Esta tarde fui a ver Avengers Endgame y aún estoy con las emociones un poquito revueltas, así que cualquier fallo o cosa rara que puedan encontrar en la lectura, es debido a ello, por lo que pido disculpas de antemano. De todos modos, mañana la revisaré con más calma antes de subir la siguiente._

_Dejando de lado los inconvenientes, solo espero les haya gustado y disfrutaran leyéndola. Las cosas están comenzando a avanzar un poquito más entre Eren y Levi, por lo que su relación comenzará a tomar finalmente un rumbo._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que Cantarella ya está en beteo. Si hay suerte y me la regresan mañana, estaría haciendo las correcciones pertinentes para poder subirla sin falta. Sé que he demorado mucho con ella._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen, dejan comentarios, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Anima más de lo que creen, de hecho, si este capítulo se ha subido hoy solo es gracias a ello._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	18. Todo o Nada

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XVIII:**

**Todo o Nada**

* * *

La euforia invade a Eren mientras va al encuentro de Levi aquella perfecta mañana de domingo. Ha conseguido finalmente su ansiada salida al parque, por lo que planea aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedirle al otro una cita por el día de su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, no piensa revelarle a este el pequeño detalle de que ese día será un año mayor, pero aun así desea tener ese momento especial con él. Será su preciado obsequio secreto, se dice. Y está ilusionado.

Al ver la hora se percata con horror de que está muy atrasado. Levi odia la impuntualidad, por lo que Eren tiene claro que el otro le hará pagar muy caro su descuido, así que mientras apura el paso piensa en una excusa más creíble que su despiste para ganar su perdón; sin embargo, su mente queda en blanco cuando el otro hombre entra en su campo de visión y él siente que el mundo explota y arde a su alrededor al ver como dos bonitas chicas hablan animadamente con este sin que Levi haga nada por evitarlo.

Y él muere de celos.

Dominado por su temperamento arrebatado, Eren prácticamente corre al encuentro del otro, posando una mano sobre su hombro al llegar a su lado para llamar su atención. De inmediato ese par de tormentosos ojos grises lo miran interrogantes, pero él, sin poder evitarlo, solo le devuelve un gesto enfadado.

—Oh, ¿es tu amigo? —pregunta una de las intrusas, observándolo con una atención que lo molesta aún más.

—No, soy su novio —suelta sin pensar—, y vamos tarde.

Sin darle tiempo al otro para que se reponga de la sorpresa y le pegue un puñetazo por su atrevimiento, sujeta su mano y lo saca de allí a toda prisa, ansioso por alejarlo de aquellas chicas y poder calmar así su corazón egoísta.

No es hasta que llegan a una zona de extensas áreas verdes con un estanque y bancas para sentarse, que él se detiene. Está cansado y está enfadado, pero sobre todo siente la rabia de los celos y el miedo fluir pesada por sus venas. Levi lo mira molesto; sus grises ojos cual frías dagas que dejan en claro su estupidez.

—Lo siento —murmura de mala gana, dejando ir aquella pálida mano y metiendo las propias en su abrigo para así evitar caer nuevamente en la tentación de monopolizar su atención.

—Tch, me impresionarías más si esa disculpa fuera real.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eren sonríe al verse descubierto. Ese astuto hombre sabe el motivo de su molestia y también que no se arrepiente ni un poco por haberlo sacado de allí.

—Estabas coqueteando —le dice, recriminándole aquel desliz.

La acerada mirada que Levi le dedica lo hace sentir como el idiota que realmente es, pero, ¿qué puede hacer? Cuando se trata de este su corazón no oye razones; cuando se trata de Levi, solo pierde la cabeza.

—Coqueteaba y una mierda, mocoso, solo me preguntaban la hora —explica, pero él no se lo traga del todo, no después de notar como estas le observaban—. Además, a ti que más te da.

Las palabras de Levi le duelen a Eren más que un puñetazo. No las espera y por eso no sabe cómo reaccionar a ellas, ¿reírse como si no le escocieran? ¿Restarles importancia como si se tratara de una broma? En lo único que es capaz de pensar en ese instante es en las terribles ganas que tiene de ponerse a llorar. Creía que las cosas entre ambos estaban avanzando, pero, al parecer no es así.

—Lo siento, no era eso lo que en verdad quería decir —añade el otro pasado un instante; tan abrumadoramente arrepentido y sincero, tan culpable, que parte del dolor se mitiga en su interior—. Y no estaba coqueteando, aunque tal vez ellas sí lo hicieran, un poco.

Eren, algo más tranquilo, está ansioso para rebatir aquello, pero las palabras de Levi, recordándole que no es su novio, lo pillan por sorpresa, desarmándolo y haciéndolo sonrojarse debido a aquella excusa tonta; una que, sin embargo, no es del todo una mentira, porque quiere que este le pertenezca y poder pertenecerle a su vez. Quiere saber, al verlo que, es suyo por elección y olvidar sus tontas dudas y el miedo a perderlo. Quiere entregarle su corazón sin restricciones y estar seguro de que este será recibido con anhelo. Quiere muchas cosas, pero no se siente capaz de decirlas; por eso solo decide, egoístamente, sincerarse y dejar que sea el otro quien haga su elección. Ya no le basta ser solo un amigo para Levi, porque quiere más, ansía más; porque con este nunca le es suficiente, siempre es como un todo o nada.

—Pero podrías serlo si quisieras —murmura, aparentando un valor que no siente al sujetar sus manos entre las propias y esperar porque parte de sus sentimientos sean correspondidos—. Es tan simple como que digas un «sí» o un «no».

El fuerte jalón de una mano sobre su cuello lo pilla desprevenido y le obliga a inclinarse; pero, antes de que pueda abrir la boca para protestar, se encuentra con un par de cálidos labios sobre los suyos y siente que el mundo se paraliza antes de explotar a su alrededor.

Levi lo está besando finalmente… y las distancias entre ellos han dejado de existir, de forjar barreras. Por fin están en el territorio del otro y se siente tan, tan correcto… El sitio donde en verdad pertenecen.

Cuando la boca de este abandona la suya, Eren se siente vacío y desnudo, pero los dedos de Levi se entrelazan con los suyos y un dejo de sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Parece contento.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta, mocoso tonto. Si hubieras preguntado antes, nos habríamos ahorrado todo este puto drama.

Eren solo ríe, completamente feliz. Con Levi siempre es así, un todo o nada, y eso le gusta; le gusta tanto que podría pasarse el resto de su vida lidiando con ello. Quizá lo haga.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí, Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, aquí está ya la segunda viñeta correspondiente a esta semana. De momento he podido mantener este ritmo así que confío en que me dure la buena racha y poder actualizar las dos siguientes entre viernes y domingo de la próxima semana; y por supuesto también espero que les haya gustado esta entrega. Finalmente esta relación se ha formalizado, así que ahora los problemillas serán otros, pero nada muy dramático. Recuerden que esto es fluff a montones._

_Para quienes leen otras de mis historias, los avisos son similares a los de ayer. _Cantarella_ sigue en beteo y solo espero la devolución del capítulo para hacer las correcciones pertinentes y poder subir la actualización. Por otro lado, el capítulo quince de _In Focus_ se está escribiendo._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp's, votar, añadir a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo a la hora de no ponerme un poco vaga con esto._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tess._


	19. Pequeño Sol

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XIX:**

**Pequeño Sol**

* * *

La primera cita real que Eren y él tienen desde que su extraña amistad tornó en noviazgo, ocurre exactamente una semana después de que formalizaran. Es domingo nuevamente, pero, a diferencia del anterior, llueve a cántaros, por lo que Levi teme que todos sus planes para ese día se hayan ido a la mierda. Con su suerte, no lo duda.

No obstante, nada más poner un pie en la escalinata de la galería de arte moderno que planean visitar, su buen humor regresa de golpe, junto a los condenados nervios que experimenta cada vez que ve al chico. Eren, que se guarece de la lluvia bajo el pequeño alero del edificio, mira distraído a la distancia, pero nada más verlo, su rostro parece iluminarse y llenarse de color, volviendo aquel día sombrío y destemplado en uno brillante, como si acabara de salir el sol detrás de las nubes.

—Lo siento, he llegado un poco temprano. Estaba demasiado ansioso —se disculpa este cuando finalmente lo tiene en frente. Luce tan emocionado como un niño y sus ojos resplandecen con el verde intenso de la estación estival. Diminutas gotitas se le han enredado en el largo y desordenado cabello, dándole un aire de ser mítico e irreal que hace que su corazón se acelere de forma irremediable.

Maldito amor.

—Tch, que mocoso más tonto —responde lacónico, pero cuando sus dedos rozan apenas la morena mano del otro en una efímera caricia que se desvanece con la misma rapidez que un suspiro, algo vivo parece despertar en su interior; una intensidad que puede ver reflejada en los verdes ojos del otro porque este también la siente.

Es bastante temprano, por lo que las salas están casi vacías cuando empiezan el recorrido, lo que es un alivio para él. Aunque le gusta el arte en general, Levi no es un fanático acérrimo de ir a galerías y museos, donde hay siempre demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y demasiado caos a su alrededor; pero el mocoso estaba ilusionado cuando le hizo la invitación, por lo que sin pensar en todos sus reparos, acabó aceptando.

Percatarse de como Eren, con sus sonrisa, logra desarmarlo por entero, es verdaderamente aterrador.

A pesar de que ambos ya se han encontrado unas cuantas veces desde su precipitada confesión en el parque, esta es la primera en que se hayan en territorio neutral. Cada tarde de esa semana el mocoso ha ido a la librería para verlo, y han cenado juntos en el local de Hannes un par de ellas, pero, en cada una de esas ocasiones, él ha sentido como si existiera una barrera entre ellos a pesar de estar juntos; como si el miedo o la inseguridad de ir más allá, de cometer un error irreparable que mande todo al demonio, los refrenara. Eren no ha sido su primera pareja, pero sí el primero que le importa tanto. Y es un sentimiento extraño.

Cuando finalmente acaban de ver la exposición, los visitantes ya repletan la galería. Levi, que odia las multitudes, comienza a asfixiarse un poco, ante lo que el chico toma su mano y lo saca de allí con paso enérgico y decidido, ignorando su bochorno por aquel tipo de arrebatos a los que él no está acostumbrado y que suelen hacerlo sentir como un completo tonto en lo referente a las relaciones de pareja. Quiere a Eren, más de lo que le gusta admitir, pero no sabe cómo estar con él sin que todo comience a complicarse en su vida.

—Yo también estoy asustado con esta relación —admite el mocoso repentinamente una vez han llegado fuera. La lluvia no ha amainado, y el cielo color acero luce amenazante. Cuando Eren lo mira, parece tan inseguro como él mismo se siente en ese momento—. Temo no ser la persona que necesites, pero aun así quiero intentarlo.

Ya sea porque ha leído su pensamiento o porque entre ellos las cosas siempre se han dado de forma extraña, nota como lo embarga el alivio al saber que no es el único que se siente de ese modo; de que no es el único que está enamorado y teme ser un desastre.

Debido a ello, y sin poder evitarlo, Levi se ríe; no estruendosamente como suele hacer Hange ni tampoco de la manera clara y vibrante que siempre asocia al chico que ahora está a su lado. No, su risa es baja y llena de felicidad, llena de alivio. Una risa profunda que brota de su garganta y hace que aquella mirada esmeralda se pose sobre él.

Al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Eren, teme haberlo herido sin proponérselo con su actuar, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para disculparse, son los labios de este los que están sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento, la cordura. Haciéndole olvidar que están en un sitio público y que probablemente luego desee asesinar al mocoso por su atrevimiento.

La vergüenza retorna a ellos una vez que se separan, aunque los ojos de Eren brillan con una felicidad difícil de ocultar. Levi quiere decirle demasiadas cosas, explicarle cómo se siente y lo mucho que también desea ser valiente; no obstante, se calla como siempre. Las palabras no son su fuerte y teme arruinarlo, pero cuando toma la mano del chico y la entrelaza con la suya, la forma en que este lo mira es suficiente: Eren lo comprende.

—Pareces contento —le dice este cuando echan a andar fuera del recinto. Sus manos aun unidas y las inseguridades resguardadas en la cajita del olvido.

Él levanta el rostro para mirarle y sonríe satisfecho; finalmente sabe su respuesta.

—Es que ha salido el sol —explica abriendo el paraguas sobre ellos, logrando que las dramáticas cejas del otro se frunzan en total confusión, porque el acerado cielo sobre ellos sigue llorando y no parece demasiado ansioso por detenerse.

Lo que Levi no dice, lo que se calla, es un preciado secreto: su pequeño sol todavía sujeta su mano. Y acaba de sonreírle.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Lo siguiente es disculparme por el retraso de estos días. Hace dos semanas estuve con una gripe espantosa que me dejó sin muchos ánimos de nada, por lo que intentar escribir ya era algo muy lejos de mis posibilidades; y esta semana, aunque he tenido ambas viñetas listas para el fin de semana, he tenido algunos compromisos familiares importantes que han consumido mi tiempo. Pero ya comienzo a retomar nuevamente, así que ya está aquí el capítulo diecinueve de esta historia y para mañana el veinte sin falta (que está escrito). Solo espero que esta entrega les gustase a pesar de ser tan fluff. Lo escribí durante mi convalecencia, y los medicamentos siempre suelen ponerme muy blanda a nivel emocional, por lo que acaban resultando estas cosas raras._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que también voy retomando. El nuevo capítulo de _In Focus_ ya lleva unos días en beteo, así que probablemente esté por aquí entre mañana y el jueves como muy tarde. Realmente siento todo este retraso, pero confío en poder ponerme pronto al día._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Siempre me anima muchísimo cuando las ganas no son las mejores._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes._

_Tessa._


	20. Destino

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XX:**

**Destino**

* * *

Mientras observa caer la inclemente lluvia que amenaza con convertir su cita en un desastre, Eren, nervioso, intenta convencerse de que ese pequeño percance no es un mal presagio sobre su relación con Levi. Llevan una semana de novios y esa es su primera cita, por lo que él esperaba un día perfecto y no ese aguacero que ha vuelto el cielo un oscuro manto gris y las calles húmedas pozas por las que es difícil transitar.

Odia la lluvia.

Mientras espera la llegada del otro hombre, los nervios vuelven a carcomerlo por dentro. La idea de hacerlo tan mal como novio lo aterra, y teme que antes de un mes este se harte y decida romper. Esta es la primera vez en su vida que Eren teme tanto la posibilidad de arruinar una relación, por lo que la inseguridad se ha convertido en su compañera constante. Levi es su persona indicada, su destino. Perderlo sería como quedarse incompleto.

Como si su corazón presintiese la presencia de aquel hombre, este se acelera justo en el momento en que Levi hace su aparición en los jardines de la galería. El paraguas que lleva oculta parcialmente su expresión mientras camina a su encuentro, lo que acrecienta la ansiedad dentro de él; y es solo cuando están frente a frente que el aire regresa a sus pulmones y se siente revivir.

Al final es él mismo quien confiesa, avergonzado, que ha llegado pronto a la cita a causa de los nervios. Levi lo regaña suavemente, pero Eren sigue sonriendo al notar la alegría bullir dentro suyo porque la persona que ama está allí, a su lado. El miedo y las dudas sobre perderlo no han desaparecido, pero no se dará por vencido sin luchar. Solo debe esforzarse lo suficiente para convencer a este de que siempre han sido ellos; de que estaban destinados desde antes de conocerse siquiera.

Sin embargo, cuando Levi acaricia su mano con un leve roce, siente que se inflama por dentro y su cerebro queda en blanco, como siempre. Desde un principio este ha tenido la capacidad de desarmarlo cual si fuese marejada que arrasa todo y envuelve todo, sin dejarle escapatoria.

Tampoco la desea.

El recorrido por la casi vacía galería es cómodo y ambos lo disfrutan. Levi, más relajado que en un principio, habla y sonríe cuando él hace algún comentario tonto o le pide su opinión sobre esto o aquello. Este parece contento y eso lo alegra; no obstante, cuando sus miradas se encuentran más que unos pocos segundos, cuando se tocan sin querer, los nervios de ambos regresan y estallan, formando un abismo que vuelve a aumentar las distancias.

Y lo odia.

La incomodidad de Levi se hace evidente cuando el recinto comienza a llenarse. Pequeños fruncimientos de ceño y el chasquido de su lengua, cual si fuese un latigazo, son la inequívoca señal de que ese temperamental hombre se está irritando, por lo que Eren, que conoce su renuencia a estar con mucha gente, decide rescatarlo de su tormento sacándolo de allí.

Sin permitirse dudar, entrelaza esa pálida mano entre la suya, teniendo así una perfecta excusa para acortar esa odiosa distancia entre ellos; esa que parece haber nacido desde que el otro aceptó sus sentimientos y comenzaron esa relación.

Pero no es hasta que están fuera, con la lluvia aun cayendo con fuerza y el frío viento invernal azotándolos sin piedad alguna mientras se miran frente a frente, que él comprende el verdadero motivo que mantiene a Levi alejado, lo que le provoca tanto miedo. El temor reflejado en esos pálidos ojos de luna es similar al suyo, uno cargado de dudas e inseguridades porque no desean perder a la persona amada.

Y esa certeza es la que le da valor.

—Yo también estoy asustado con esta relación —confiesa, reuniendo el poco coraje que tiene—. Temo no ser la persona que necesites, pero aun así quiero intentarlo.

La intensidad con que lo observan esos ojos grises, le hacen temer a Eren haber cometido un error; pero cuando Levi rompe a reír abierta y sinceramente, sin ninguno de los cuidadosos muros que siempre suele poner ante él, no puede contenerse más y acorta la poca distancia que los separa, acercando su rostro al suyo para unir sus labios y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizá lo hace. El suave roce de esa boca bajo la suya se siente como volver a respirar después de estarse ahogando. Como estar por fin en el lugar correcto.

Desafortunadamente deben volver a separarse, tanto porque necesitan tomar aire como porque están en un sitio público, algo que recuerda de golpe cuando la acerada y avergonzada mirada del otro hombre se clava en él, prometiéndole que le hará pagar su atrevimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda abrir la boca para defenderse, este sujeta su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, ante lo que su corazón se alborota lleno de cálida felicidad, una que crece, se expande y explota cuando el gris de esos ojos pasa de la tormenta al suave brillo de la luna, y Eren sabe que Levi, aunque no quiera admitirlo, está tan feliz como él.

—Pareces contento —comenta cuando se encaminan hacia la salida. El calor de aquella mano junto a la suya parece extenderse dentro de su cuerpo como miel caliente.

La sonrisa que Levi le dedica es enigmática y llena de una emoción más compleja, más suya; más llena de todos esos secretos que guarda y aun no se decide a compartirle, pero que Eren sabe, algún día conocerá.

—Es que ha salido el sol —le dice este mientras abre el paraguas sobre ellos para protegerlos de la lluvia que cae.

Eren no puede estar más confundido, pero algo en aquellos ojos, en su cercanía, en las palabras no dichas, le asegura que desde ese momento en adelante estarán bien. Ambos, sin saberlo, sin proponérselo, han sido desde el primer instante, la elección correcta del otro; su ansiado destino.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, aquí está la segunda viñeta prometida (que correspondía a la semana anterior), así que quedo al día con esta historia. Las dos viñetas siguientes estarán subiéndose este sábado y domingo, respectivamente. Están escritas, por lo que no debería haber motivos para que se atrasasen._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización corresponde para _Hilo Rojo_ del fandom de KnB, por lo que, descontando esta serie de viñetas, dejo por un ratito el fandom de SnK._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Son siempre mi mayor motivación para continuar._

_Una abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	21. El inicio de la Magia

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXI:**

**El inicio de la Magia**

* * *

Ya casi es la hora de cierre de aquel miércoles de finales de marzo cuando Isabel entra a la tienda cual si fuese un tifón. Parece alterada, por lo que Levi teme que algo malo haya ocurrido, sobre todo cuando sus ojos verdes, enormes y expresivos, lo observan al borde de la locura.

No es extraño que ella se pase por allí a menudo. Desde que su noviazgo con Eren dio comienzo, la muchacha acabó por convertirse en una de sus visitas habituales, otorgándole a él un papel de «hermano» que no desea y una dudosa amistad que pone su paciencia a prueba. Aun así, esta le agrada, por lo que solo suspira y espera a que le cuente lo que sea la preocupa, aunque no le interese en absoluto.

—¡Tienes cuatro días! —suelta Isabel lanzándose sobre el mostrador, desesperada—. ¡Solo faltan cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Eren! ¿Ya has pensado que le obsequiarás?

Las palabras de esta lo sorprenden y se obliga a recordar si el mocoso le ha mencionado en algún momento aquello. Levi está seguro de que no; y aunque tienen una cita fijada para ese mismo domingo, comprende que Eren se calló esa información por vergüenza o capricho. Joder.

De mala gana reconoce que no tenía idea de ello, ganándose la indignación de Isabel. Esta, tan impulsiva como lo es su primo, decide que deben resolver ese problema de inmediato, por lo que lo obliga a cerrar a toda prisa mientras su parloteo incansable lo pone al corriente de _todos_ los cumpleaños que el mocoso ha tenido en sus veinte años. Por más que la chica sea una condenada cotorra, Levi no puede negar que es su mejor fuente de información.

Sin embargo, su moderado entusiasmo se convierte en pánico cuando la muchacha lo insta a entrar en una tienda de repostería. Los verdes ojos de Isabel brillan emocionados nada más poner un pie allí, mientras que los suyos buscan una ruta de escape, la cual se ve frustrada cuando esta, con una enorme sonrisa, lo sujeta del brazo y lo obliga entrar.

—Oi, Isabel, creo que esto es una mala idea —susurra con horror cuando una de las dependientas lo nota, sonriéndole—. Salgamos de aquí de una puta vez.

—Claro que no es un error, hermano. ¡Te enseñaré a hornear un pastel! —dice ella alegremente, cual si fuese una niña—. A mi primo le encantará, te lo aseguro.

Levi no está demasiado convencido, sus habilidades culinarias son malas tirando a nulas, pero ninguna de sus excusas sirve para convencerla del error que está cometiendo y, cansado, termina cediendo. Si algo ha descubierto desde que sale con Eren, es que es imposible hacerlo entrar en razón una vez se obstina en algo. Desgraciadamente, parece ser un mal de familia.

Esa tortura acaba finalmente en la cocina de su casa, con Isabel explicándole mil cosas incomprensibles y dándole órdenes que él sigue como puede. Casi dos horas después, la impecable estancia parece un campo de batalla, pero maravillosamente, inexplicablemente, Levi ha logrado preparar algo que, si se mira con generosa benevolencia y mucha imaginación, parece un pastel. De lo único que está seguro en ese momento, aparte del cansancio físico y mental, es que no desea ver más chocolate en lo que le resta de vida.

—No está mal del todo, aunque te has pasado con el azúcar —le dice Isabel tras comer un trozo de su porción—. Con un poco más de práctica seguro lo logras.

Levi no está muy convencido, pero se niega a seguir discutiendo, por lo que simplemente asiente. No puede creer que esté haciendo tal tontería solo por un chico, aunque lo cierto es que Eren le ha llegado más hondo que nadie.

El timbre suena y él se apresura a abrir la puerta. Farlan, alto, rubio y despeinado, lo recibe con una enorme sonrisa al verlo, pero esta muere en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos celestes lo miran con espanto.

—Demonios, Levi, ¿qué te ha pasado? —pregunta nada más entrar, evidentemente escandalizado por su sucio aspecto.

—Tch, una larga historia —masculla malhumorado—. Eren estará de cumpleaños el domingo y bueno… estoy aprendiendo a hacer un pastel.

La estruendosa carcajada de su amigo no se hace esperar, una puñalada a su orgullo por la que el otro se gana una mirada envenenada. Aun así, él no se avergüenza en absoluto por lo que está haciendo. Por muy mierda que sea la situación, le alegra que todo ese esfuerzo sea por el chico de los ojos verdes que ha trastocado su mundo gris.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocer al responsable del gran cambio que ha sufrido el gruñón Levi Ackerman. ¡Venga, me lo tienes que presentar pronto!

Él está a punto de decirle que se olvide de conocer al chico y se meta en sus propios asuntos cuando la pequeña figura de Isabel, radiante y sonriente como siempre, sale a toda prisa de la cocina. Nada más ver al otro chico, esta se queda muda y cohibida; su rostro tan rojo que parece irremediablemente fundido con su cabello.

Una mirada a Farlan le basta para comprender que el interés es mutuo. Mierda. Si quitarse de encima a la mocosa ya era difícil solo por su relación con Eren, ahora que parece que el idiota de su amigo ha llamado su atención le será imposible.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, abre la boca ante lo inevitable.

—Isabel, este idiota es Farlan Church, un amigo. Farlan, esta mocosa es Isabel Magnolia, la prima de Eren —acaba a toda prisa. Su novio de seguro estaría orgulloso de él—. Creo que necesito un té. _Necesitamos_ un té. También tengo pastel.

Ambos chicos se ríen al oírle y Levi, sin poder evitarlo, también lo hace. Su mundo, indudablemente, ha comenzado a ampliarse, a cambiar por completo; una magia que inició con una adivina charlatana y un par de ojos verdes. Una magia que él espera, jamás termine.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Lo siguiente es que está semana ´sí he cumplido, así que aquí está la viñeta veintiuno. Personalmente ha sido una de mis favoritas de escribir hasta el momento, me divertí mucho en el proceso y me gustó mucho el resultado final después de las correcciones correspondientes. Me encanta la relación Levi-Isabel-Farlan, por lo que siempre disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos; por eso mismo espero que esta pequeña viñeta fuese igual de entretenida de leer para ustedes y no extrañaran mucho a Eren. La actualización de mañana es para él, lo prometo._

_Una vez más mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo._

_Una abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	22. Preámbulo

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXII:**

**Preámbulo**

* * *

—¿Piensas volver a hablarme alguna vez en la vida? —inquiere Eren, resignado, a la chica que camina a su lado. Su pregunta, sin embargo, es devuelta por un sepulcral silencio de parte de Mikasa. Ella, sumida en un indignado enfado, ni siquiera se vuelve a mirarlo.

Dios, ¿por qué las mujeres deben ser tan complicadas?

La relación con su amiga, que llevaba ya unos días siendo bastante espinosa, se ha convertido oficialmente en un campo minado. Para Mikasa ha sido una total afrenta personal el enterarse de que Levi pasó de ser «un sueño imposible» a «un deseo cumplido», por lo que su malhumor acumulado explotó esa mañana en cuanto él reafirmó que pasaría su cumpleaños junto a este.

—No es necesario que me acompañes a casa —suelta ella de pronto, apurando más el paso—. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Eren sonríe con cierta ironía al oírla, porque aquello es verdad. Mikasa, a diferencia suya, es ágil, atlética y cuenta con un exhaustivo entrenamiento en defensa personal. Si uno de los dos tiene mayores riesgos de caer víctima de un asaltante y resultar herido, ciertamente es él. Levi, de seguro, encontraría eso muy divertido.

Aun así, Eren no quiere dejarla marchar enfadada con él. Aquella chica callada y taciturna ha sido como la hermana que nunca tuvo: su compañera, su confidente, su cómplice y, en más de una ocasión, su mayor molestia. Ellos tres, incluyendo a Armin, han estado juntos desde que eran unos niños, y es por eso que desea que ella acepte su relación con el otro hombre, alegrándose por su felicidad. Comprende que Mikasa está preocupada por él y su elección de pareja, pero necesita hacerle entender que ya no es un niño al que debe proteger del mundo y que cuando es el corazón quien escoge, no hay mucho más que hacer al respecto.

—Sé que puedes, pero a mí sí me da un poco de miedo no contar con tu protección —le dice con tranquilidad, y cuando baja la mirada para poder verle, un deje de sonrisa se vislumbra en los delgados labios de esta, aunque intenta ocultarlo.

—Te romperá el corazón —aduce ella pasado un momento. En la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la noche, su piel luce tan pálida como la luna sobre ellos y su negro y corto cabello se confunde con el firmamento—. Ese hombre es demasiado mayor para ti, Eren. No me gusta.

Y allí comienzan de nuevo, piensa resignado. Otra vez el mismo tema que parece reconcomer la tranquilidad de su amiga e inflamar su ira. No importa lo mucho que Armin o Historia hayan intentado hacerla entrar en razón, Mikasa insiste e insiste en que Levi es una mala elección para él, mientras que Eren alega que no, porque está convencido de que ese hombre es su persona destinada.

Todavía así, no puede negar que él mismo ha sentido cierto temor por aquello en un par de ocasiones. Sabe que la diferencia de edad entre ambos es significativa y que, de momento, la desventaja es suya. Mientras Levi tiene ya un trabajo y una vida definida, Eren se tambalea entre sus estudios y un trabajo de medio tiempo, vislumbrando apenas un futuro incierto. Su amiga le dijo esa mañana que, para ella, él es alguien demasiado valioso para estar con un hombre tan viejo. Eren, por el contrario, cree que es el otro quien más se arriesga de los dos al permitirle entrar en su corazón, dejando que su tranquila vida se vea alborotada por su caótica presencia.

—Tal vez —reconoce finalmente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su franqueza—. Sé que será difícil, pero todavía así deseo intentarlo. —Mikasa le mira angustiada, pero él sonríe con confianza—. Quiero a Levi lo suficiente para correr ese riesgo, aunque termine con el corazón hecho trizas. Sé que al final valdrá la pena.

Los oscuros ojos grises de esta lo miran con la profundidad del abismo. Mikasa nunca habla demasiado, ella es, de cierta forma, un poco como Levi: largos silencios y formas cortantes; pero, al igual que este, esconde un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos que Eren entiende a la perfección, porque la conoce de toda la vida. Quizá por eso, piensa, jamás le ha sido difícil comprender a ese complejo hombre, porque querer a Mikasa, entender a Mikasa, fue el preámbulo para lo que sería su futuro.

—Maldito hombre —masculla ella, molesta, pero no aparta sus ojos de él—. Sigo pensando que no te merece, Eren; pero… lo aceptaré si eso te hace feliz —le dice finalmente con resignación.

Él, sabiendo lo mucho que le ha costado dar ese pequeño paso, se acerca hasta ella y la besa en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Ese tipo de gestos no es común entre ellos, ni de niños ni de adultos, pero siempre es bueno que exista una excepción.

—Gracias —le dice y esta asiente, porque comprende que aquel agradecimiento no es solo por aceptar a Levi en su vida, sino por todo lo que le ha dado hasta ese momento. Por seguir a su lado a pesar de todo, aunque no lo merezca.

—Pero te lo advierto, Eren, si ese idiota te lastima aunque sea solo un poco, se lo haré pagar caro —le dice su amiga con determinación. Y, conociéndola como lo hace, está seguro de que cada una de sus palabras es un juramento—. No le permitiré jugar con tus sentimientos.

—Tranquila, no será necesario. Te lo prometo —responde mientras sonríe y tira de la mano de esta para que apure el paso.

Lo que no le dice a Mikasa es que sus dudas son infundadas. Quizá porque no conoce a Levi, porque nunca los ha visto juntos, ella todavía no comprende que todo lo que él ha vivido hasta ese momento, solo ha sido un preámbulo hasta conocer a ese hombre.

Que cada paso, cada error cometido, sirvió solo para ponerlo en el camino correcto. Finalmente ha llegado a su punto de partida.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, solo puedo decir que esta semana he cumplido con estás actualizaciones, así que quedo al día. Ya el próximo sábado estaré subiendo la siguiente si no existe ningún contratiempo en la semana que nuevamente descontrole mi ritmo. Espero que esta viñeta, desde la perspectiva de Eren, fuera de su agrado y que no resultara un inconveniente para nadie el no tener a esta pareja junta esta semana. Me gusta escribir de ambos, pero a veces también necesito sacarlos un poquito de ello y darles una vida aparte._

_Eso sería todo por ahora, así que después de cumplir por aquí me preparo mentalmente para irme a sufrir con GOT._

_Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp´s, votar y añadir a sus listas, alertas y favoritos. Siempre es lo que me anima a no relajarme demasiado cuando la vida me succiona el tiempo libre._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	23. Un Deseo

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXIII:**

**Un Deseo**

* * *

Levi, bastante nervioso, espera sentado en la sala la llegada de Eren. Han quedado de verse en su casa antes de la cita cuyos planes él cambió, convenientemente, para convertirlo en un día especial para este; el mocoso todavía lo cree ignorante de su cumpleaños y Levi planea aprovecharlo.

Sus pocas habilidades culinarias, como era de suponer, no han mejorado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, pero ya sea por fortuna o milagro, el pastel resultó medianamente decente. Isabel, quien le supervisó la noche anterior, tomó un par de fotos con el móvil, haciendo que él se sintiera un poco orgulloso de su logro, aunque no es algo que desea repetir.

El timbre suena, acelerando su corazón en una alocada carrera y amenazando con emprender la huida a la menor provocación; no obstante, Levi toma valor y se apresura a abrir.

La enorme sonrisa de Eren y sus brillantes ojos verdeazulados le dan la bienvenida al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que su estómago se contraiga. Sus cálidos labios, rozando los suyos en un delicado beso, son el claro indicio de que su lugar correcto es junto a este.

El efecto romántico e íntimo entre ambos se rompe en cuanto el chico cierra la puerta tras de sí y Levi aprovecha su descuido para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo. La indignada exclamación de este muere en sus labios en cuanto ve su mirada de advertencia.

—Eso es por ocultarme información importante —dice al otro antes de sujetar su mano y tirar de ella para que lo siga hacia la entrada de la cocina. Eren, consternado, obedece sin dudar, quedándose de piedra en cuanto él se vuelve y tira de la pechera de su camiseta para robarle otro corto beso, uno lo suficientemente devastador para poner fin a la guerra—. Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

La sorpresa dibujada en su rostro es evidente; sus ojos abiertos simulando pequeñas esferas de un verde luminoso y su boca entreabierta en una pregunta que ha muerto en sus labios antes de pronunciarla siquiera.

—¿Pero como…? ¿Yo no…? —comienza el chico un par de minutos después, pero los dedos de Levi lo callan sellando sus labios al tiempo que lo observa con enfadada resignación.

—Tch, ya sé que no quisiste decirme nada, mocoso egoísta; pero te recuerdo que tengo la desgracia de conocer a una pelirroja parlanchina que no ha dudado en ponerme al corriente de ello —explica torciendo el gesto—. He sido su esclavo estos últimos tres días, joder. Tendrás que compensarme por aguantar a tu prima, Jaeger.

La risa de Eren, clara como ese día de primavera, resuena vibrante en la silenciosa habitación, volviéndola un lugar cálido. Ese detalle, pequeño e insignificante, hace que Levi descubra lo solo que ha estado durante los últimos años y lo mucho que su vida se iluminó con la llegada del muchacho; lo acertado de su decisión al correr el riesgo de amarle.

Una vez más toma su mano, instándolo a entrar en la impecable estancia. Sobre la isleta central descansa su desastroso pastel, del que se siente orgulloso a pesar de todo y, junto a este, una caja bonitamente adornada.

Confundido, Eren lo observa con una extraña mezcla entre el pasmo y una emoción desmedida. Durante los últimos días Levi ha imaginado bastante ese momento, esperando por su reacción y al mismo tiempo muriendo de nervios por ella, pero nunca imaginó que los ojos de este se anegarían de lágrimas. A lo mejor, se dice pesaroso, el pastel quedó peor de lo que pensaba y el mocoso ahora mismo siente lástima de él.

—¿Lo has hecho para mí? —pregunta Eren con apenas un hilo de voz. Levi asiente con un gesto vago, a punto de comenzar a disculparse por ese desastre, sin embargo los brazos del chico lo rodean, apegándolo a su pecho—. Muchas gracias, esta es la primera vez que alguien fuera de mi familia hornea un pastel para mí. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Un poco abochornado, enreda sus brazos en la cintura ajena, dejando que ese cálido momento se alargue de forma infinita.

—También es mi primera vez horneando un pastel para alguien; horneando un pastel, realmente. Solo intenta no malacostumbrarte, mocoso.

Eren vuelve a reír y lo suelta para abrir su otro obsequio: un par de libros que él pensó podrían gustarle y un bonito marcador de página que encontró dos días atrás en una tienda de antigüedades.

Este se lo agradece con humildad, pero, es ese pequeño atisbo de emoción que perdura en el verde fuego de sus ojos, el que hace que algo dentro suyo se estremezca.

Antes de salir de casa, Eren insiste en que desea probar el pastel. Levi sabe que debido a ese capricho irán con retraso el resto del día, pero acepta de igualmente. Es el cumpleaños del chico después de todo; puede consentirlo un poco.

Tras servir té para ambos, se dispone a cortar el pastel, pero Eren no se lo permite.

—Antes debo pedir un deseo.

Levi no tiene en casa velas ni nada que se le parezca, por lo que se disculpa, pero el chico niega con un gesto y le sonríe.

—Si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas servirá igual —arguye con convicción. Su mano entrelazándose con la suya sobre la fría superficie de la isleta—. Solo deseo que sigas siendo parte de mi vida. Que año tras año podamos repetir este momento.

Levi no responde enseguida, pero aprieta sus dedos con más fuerza. Nunca ha creído en los deseos, como tampoco en el destino, y sin embargo allí están, se recuerda; juntos a pesar de sus dudas y reticencias, juntos gracias a la predicción de una adivina. Si las palabras de esa charlatana se han cumplido, quizá pueda hacerlo también el pequeño deseo de ese chico. Cada día que pasa junto a Eren descubre que el mundo se convierte en un sinfín de posibilidades.

—Quien sabe, mocoso —responde finalmente con una sonrisa—. No suena del todo mal.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su completo agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, he podido cumplir también esta semana con las fechas y aquí está la primera viñeta correspondiente a esta actualización; para mañana domingo ya estará la siguiente, la cual ya está escrita aunque me falta corregirla un poquito. Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre el cumpleaños de Eren y la sorpresa de Levi, así que confío en que también para ustedes fuese un capítulo bonito._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que con _Hilo Rojo_ (KnB) me he bloqueado muy feo, por lo que el capítulo va muy retrasado, pero sigo trabajando en él. Debido a lo mismo, para intentar relajarme un poco, he avanzado con el nuevo capítulo de _In Focus_, el cual ya está listo para pasar a corrección. Espero poder tenerlo para la semana siguiente si acabo pronto, ya que es un poco largo, y también si es que mi querida beta puede trabajar en él ya que tendrá una semana complicada e importante._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el más bonito incentivo para seguir._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	24. Imposible

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXIV:**

**Imposible**

* * *

Aunque Eren esperó desde un principio que ese día con Levi resultara en algo especial, un pequeño y secreto obsequio caprichoso que él mismo deseaba hacerse, jamás imaginó que este acabara por desarrollarse de esa manera.

La sorpresa que experimenta tras descubrir que el otro hombre no solo sabe acerca de su cumpleaños, sino que también se ha tomado el tiempo de preparar un pastel para él, lo emociona más de lo que se atreve a admitir. Sabe que Levi no es un gran amigo de la cocina, por lo que su repertorio de comidas es bastante básico. Que ese hombre de fría apariencia realizara ese esfuerzo solo para hacerlo feliz, ha sido un hermoso gesto; uno que le demuestra a Eren lo importante que es para Levi, tanto como este lo es para él.

Tendrá que agradecer a su prima aquella intromisión; por supuesto, después de regañarla por tomarse tantas libertades con su novio.

Sin embargo, no es hasta minutos después, cuando decide realizar en voz alta ese impulsivo deseo, que Eren no descubre la real importancia de lo que ha pedido. La respuesta de Levi, un poco ambigua pero lo suficientemente sincera para encender sus esperanzas, lo llena de ilusión y una dulce sensación interior, una que no tiene demasiado que ver con el pastel de chocolate que consume y sí mucho con el hombre que lo preparó para él.

Es por eso que mientras se dirigen al parque natural que planean visitar ese día, Eren se siente más feliz que en mucho tiempo. Tan ilusionado y ansioso como cuando era niño y su cumpleaños por fin llegaba.

Ese año, el tener a Levi a su lado, ha sido lejos el mejor regalo.

El recorrido por el parque es verdaderamente impresionante, y él se alegra al ver que su novio también parece divertirse en su compañía. La tensión y los miedos del principio de su relación han desaparecido; están aprendiendo a conocerse.

Unas cuantas horas después, de regreso a casa en el coche del otro, el hambre comienza a convertirse en un enemigo a tener en cuenta, por lo que acaban visitando un pequeño restaurante de aspecto sencillo y ambiente agradable a las afueras de la ciudad.

Más relajado que de costumbre, Levi decide contarle las aventuras de esa semana con Isabel, desde cómo esta irrumpió en su tienda para ponerlo al tanto de todo hasta el cómo lo obligó a entrar en una tienda de repostería para, posteriormente, darle órdenes cual si fuese un general durante los tres días siguientes.

Eren no puede evitar reírse, pero también se emociona un poco al oírlo. Que este deseara hacer algo por él cuando no lo ha hecho por nadie más en su vida, lo hace sentir especial.

El relato de su novio sobre el inesperado interés de su prima en Farlan luego de conocerlo, hace que solo pueda estar de acuerdo con Levi al vaticinar un romance en ciernes. Y, aunque sabe que debiera mostrarse más empático ante el evidente terror que este siente frente a la posibilidad de que ambos chicos acaben juntos, él no puede evitar alegrarse un poco por Isabel y desearle lo mejor. Ella, con toda su obstinación, siempre hizo todo lo posible porque su enamoramiento con Levi llegara a buen puerto.

El resto del día es completamente maravilloso, por lo que Eren no se arrepiente de haber tenido que negociar con su familia y amigos una nueva fecha para celebrar su fiesta, y, no por primera vez se pregunta al pensar en ello, si Levi se sentirá lo suficientemente preparado para asistir con él y conocer a sus personas importantes.

Mientras pasean por la playa, siente que este tira de su mano para llamar su atención. Levi lo mira muy serio, sus ojos grises de un color similar al del mar de fondo.

—¿Qué tontería es la que tienes que decirme en esta ocasión, mocoso? —le interroga arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas.

Repentinamente nervioso, Eren traga con dificultad y niega con un gesto, pero, tras pensárselo mejor, asiente e inspira profundo para darse valor.

—El próximo sábado mis padres y amigos celebrarán una pequeña fiesta en mi casa. No irá demasiada gente, solo quienes me son más cercanos —suelta a toda prisa, temblando un poco ante lo que está por venir, temeroso de recibir una negativa por respuesta—. Pensé que quizá, si tenías tiempo después del trabajo y te apetecía, podrías asistir también.

Eren es consciente del importante paso que darán si Levi acepta esa invitación y reconoce frente a las personas, que a él le importan, el que son una pareja. Será su manera de consolidarse aún más.

La vacilante duda que ve en ese par de ojos grises lo entristece en un primer momento, sin embargo, cuando Levi asiente de forma casi imperceptible, su corazón se salta unos cuantos latidos antes de retomar un ritmo desbocado que amenaza con hacerle perder la cordura.

—Tch, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, mocoso de mierda —masculla este fingiendo un enfado que su rostro no muestra y que Eren comprende es su forma de ocultar los nervios y la vergüenza que siente.

Más animado y mucho más feliz, él solo sonríe.

—Quererme. Creo que es algo muy fácil —suelta, juguetón.

Levi chasquea nuevamente la lengua, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios ante sus tonterías. Mientras toman rumbo al coche para volver a casa, lo escucha decir en un susurro amortiguado:

—Ni siquiera dudes que lo hago, Eren. Joder, me es imposible no hacerlo.

Él no dice más, solo sonríe cohibido y atesora cada una de esas palabras como si fuesen un valiosísimo obsequio. Ese, piensa, es un hermoso imposible.

Ha sido un día maravilloso que ha estado lleno de sorpresas, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Levi está a su lado y finalmente le corresponde.

Con la playa de fondo y la ferviente certeza de que su deseo será cumplido, vuelven a besarse y se pierden en el tiempo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su completo agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, con esta viñeta que acabo las actualizaciones de esta semana. Sé que por lo general suelo tomar el mismo capítulo y mostrarlo desde la perspectiva de ambos protagonistas, pero quería acabar la historia del cumpleaños de Eren esta semana, así que solo tomé casi el final de la viñeta anterior y avancé un poco más en esta. Espero no fuera un inconveniente y les gustase igualmente._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que con _Hilo Rojo_ (KnB) sigo en proceso de escritura, lamentablemente, pero ya empecé a corregir _In Focus_; confío en poder tener listo para publicar el nuevo capítulo la próxima semana, pero ya veremos._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor ánimo para no relajarme demasiado._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	25. Un poco de Valentía

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXV:**

**Un poco de Valentía**

* * *

En sus treintaicinco años de vida, Levi ha experimentado miedo en diversas ocasiones, otras más, otras menos, pero la mayoría de ellas justificadas en su opinión; no obstante, ninguna se compara al terror que siente ese día: finalmente conocerá a la familia y amigos del mocoso.

Luego de alistarse, se pregunta en qué demonios pensaba cuando le dijo a este que sí. En nada, probablemente. Cada vez que tiene a Eren cerca su maldito cerebro parece fundirse y dejar de funcionar.

Aunque ya están en primavera, abril sigue siendo frío durante las tardes, así que coge una chaqueta de cuero junto a su billetera y sale del cuarto. Apenas llega a la sala cuando el timbre suena un par de veces seguidas, anunciando que su visitante ya está allí.

Tal y como supone, es su novio quien espera tras la puerta. Eren sonríe al verlo, ante lo que su estómago se contrae y su corazón parece saltarse un par de latidos; sin embargo, no es hasta que lo observa bien que Levi nota como el verdeazulado de esos ojos refulge menos que de costumbre, haciendo lucir al mocoso tan asustado como un animalillo a punto de ser cazado. Eren está tan aterrado como él ante lo que deben enfrentar, y descubrir eso lo tranquiliza un poco.

—Luces como la mierda, Jaeger —suelta sin delicadeza alguna una vez el chico entra, pero en vez de reproches o sentimientos heridos por parte de este, obtiene una risa baja que dispersa sus miedos y un corto beso en los labios que lo reconforta por dentro.

—También me alegra verte, Levi —le dice Eren con total honestidad—. Ya debemos irnos, ¿estás listo para lo que viene?

Con la misma sinceridad que el mocoso ha utilizado antes, niega lentamente, consciente de como los ansiosos nervios han vuelto a hacer presa de él. Pero cuando la mano de este se entrelaza con la suya, Levi deja por fin de temblar. Pase lo que pase, se dice, lo afrontarán juntos. Mientras Eren esté a su lado, se siente con la suficiente valentía para afrontarlo todo.

Luego de inspirar profundo una vez más y enviar sus putas inseguridades desterradas a algún sitio donde no estorben por un rato, él sujeta con más fuerza la mano del otro y asiente.

—En marcha, mocoso —le dice mientras tira de este para que salgan fuera—. Toda guerra debe superarse paso a paso, ¿no? Supongo que aquí comienza nuestra jodida batalla.

La risa de Eren lo sigue como un suave eco mientras van hacia el coche. Sus manos siguen unidas y puede notar como el leve temblor que recorre las del chico parece repercutir en sus huesos, pero a Levi no le importa que el valor de este sea fingido. El miedo siempre es un compañero cauto y, por ese día al menos, él puede ser valiente por los dos.

La casa de los Jaeger se encuentra más cerca de lo que Levi espera, por lo cual el viaje es de apenas unos cuantos minutos en coche.

Durante el trayecto, Eren, parlanchín como su prima, lo ha puesto más o menos al tanto de a quienes conocerá esa tarde y que papel juegan en su vida. Su única conocida dentro de ese círculo es Isabel, así como también el rubio amigo de su novio, Armin, al cual ha saludado un par de veces cuando ha ido a Anthology para comer algo o para buscar al chico.

Eren habla y habla hasta por los codos, nervioso y ansioso en igual medida; pero, no es hasta cuando finalmente llegan a su destino y pueden mirarse una vez más a los ojos, que aquello toma forma de realidad. Van a dar un gran paso.

Tras aparcar el coche y quitarse el cinturón, es Levi quien esa vez se inclina para besarlo en los labios. Un pequeño instante mágico para ambos, un pequeño secreto. Un pequeño remanso de paz antes de la tormenta, uno que les dice que están allí y están juntos, por lo que pueden vencer al mundo si se lo proponen.

Una vez bajan y llegan a la puerta, oye a Eren inspirar profundo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura. Sus ojos de mar de verano se vuelven a verlo, un destello oscuro y cauteloso vibrando en ellos cual si fuese una nota.

—¿Estás seguro que deseas hacer esto? —le pregunta el chico como si aun tuvieran opción de escapatoria.

Él chasquea la lengua y rueda los ojos ante esa tontería. Da un suave puñetazo al brazo izquierdo de este y le dice con más tranquilidad de la que siente realmente:

—Una mierda si lo estoy, mocoso. Debo estar muy jodido de la cabeza para haberte dicho que sí.

Los ojos de Eren se abren enormes e insondables, profundos y misteriosos igual que el océano y, así mismo, igual de tormentosos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Porque te quiero, ¿por qué otra mierda va a ser? —responde con seriedad. Al ver que este parece a punto de llorar, suelta un pesado suspiro y toma su mano—. Oi, Eren, deja de lloriquear. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú mismo quien me dijo que solo debía quererte?

La risa del chico, un poco ahogada, un poco emocionada, lo hace sentirse tranquilo. No importa que esa noche todo resulte un desastre por su culpa y sus pocas habilidades para socializar, tampoco que algunos reprueben que ambos sean una pareja cuando se llevan casi quince años de diferencia. Le vale el mundo y lo que el resto diga y piense. Tiene a Eren y con eso le basta, porque aquel maldito mocoso entró en su vida, su mundo, para no salir más de allí. Con Eren a su lado, Levi pierde las inseguridades y deja de dudar, porque, aunque este no lo sepa, le ha obsequiado más que un poco de valentía.

Es entonces que la puerta se abre y una oscura cabeza asoma por ella, sorprendiéndolos.

—Hola, Levi. Es un gusto finalmente conocerte.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, esta semana también logro cumplir sin inconvenientes. La primera entrega de esta historia ya está aquí y mañana domingo el capítulo veintiséis, el cual ya está incluso corregido, por lo cual debería estarse subiendo sin falta (y si nada raro ocurre, por supuesto). Así que confío en que esta actualización les agradase. A sido un pequeño preámbulo antes de que Levi finalmente conozca a las personas importantes en la vida de Eren y que estos lo conozcan a él. Y, para no generar falsas expectativas ni nada de eso, desde ya aviso que el capítulo siguiente será muy parecido al segundo de la semana anterior: tomará un pedacito del final de esta viñeta y a partir de allí continuará la historia desde el punto de vista de Eren. Esto lo estoy haciendo porque es bastante lo que deseo explicar y al ser solo mil palabras por capítulo estoy muy limitada, así que ha sido mi nueva estrategia para avanzar más deprisa el relato._

_Para quienes sigan el resto de mis historias, avisos: _Hilo Rojo_ (KnB), sigue en proceso de escritura, pero ya llevo más de la mitad. Sobre _In Focus_, el capítulo dieciséis ha pasado a beteo, por lo que espero salga esta semana, y a la vez, el capítulo diecisiete del mismo está en proceso de corrección (sí, aunque hasta a mí me parezca increíble, ya está escrito). El motivo de toda esta tardanza se debe a dos cosas importantes: el primero es que estoy a un mes de acabar el semestre en la universidad, así que tengo bastante carga académica sumada a las innumerables horas de prácticas diarias que tengo y a mi trabajo; eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo libre. Por otro lado, mi amabilísima beta también ha tenido unas semanas de mucho trabajo respecto a los estudios, así que las actualizaciones han debido rezagarse un poco, pero sigo trabajando en ello cada día un poquito. Confío en poder comenzar a publicar las historias más largas ya desde esta semana._

_Y para finalizar, nuevamente un enorme agradecimiento a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre, siempre, el mayor incentivo para continuar._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	26. Egoísta

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXVI:**

**Egoísta**

* * *

Esa semana ha resultado ser una verdadera tortura y ejercicio de autocontrol para Eren. Debido a la preparación de su fiesta, ha tenido que soportar a sus amigas revoloteando por su casa y a su madre cuchicheando con estas como si él no se diese cuenta de ello. Aunque Carla no le ha preguntado nada aún, Eren lleva días sospechando que su progenitora ya está al tanto de su relación con Levi, y que solo se ha contenido de interrogarlo por temor a que se arrepienta de invitarlo.

Sospecha que es confirmada en cuanto ella abre la puerta y saluda a su novio, del que él jamás le ha hablado, con toda naturalidad.

La sorpresa de Levi al verla es evidente. Sus ojos grises contemplan a esta casi como si fuese una alucinación, al tiempo que murmura un apenas audible «igualmente». Cuando su mirada plateada vuelve a buscarlo, confundido, Eren comprende que para este ha sido un verdadero descubrimiento notar el gran parecido físico que guarda con su madre.

—Levi, esta entrometida mujer que vez aquí, es Carla Jaeger, mi madre —dice al hombre que asiente en silencio—. Mamá, él es Levi Ackerman, mi novio.

Carla de inmediato le lanza una mirada de advertencia por su osadía al llamarla «entrometida», todo fuego ámbar brillando en ella; pero, cuando se vuelve a ver a Levi, sonríe radiante, totalmente encantada por tenerlo allí.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo más al respecto, un cuarteto de chicas hace acto de aparición tras su progenitora. Annie, Historia, Ymir y Mikasa observan a Levi como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, aunque esta última parece más enfadada que curiosa. Aun así, Eren lo sujeta de la mano y finalmente entran, para realizar las temibles presentaciones restantes.

Cuando los primeros encuentros han llegado a su final, Eren comienza a sentirse un poco sofocado entre tanta gente. Llevan ya más de una hora allí, siendo atacados a preguntas sobre cómo se conocieron y comenzó su noviazgo. Si él ya se siente cansado de todo eso, no quiere ni imaginar cómo estará Levi, pero sorprendentemente su novio, tan parco y frío, tan poco dado a socializar con el resto, se ha mostrado bastante amable para ser él; no un cambio profundo para hacerlo irreconocible, pero sí el suficiente para saber que se está esforzando, por su felicidad. Es en ese momento en que Eren vuelve a enamorarse un poco más de Levi, si esto es posible.

Deseoso por tenerlo a su lado, decide ir en su busca, ignorando el comentario burlón de Annie sobre lo celoso que es, puya que él devuelve al mencionar cómo se comporta ella con Armin, quien llega justo en ese instante con un vaso de gaseosa para ambos, pero que Eren rechaza. Su padre, que en ese momento platica con Jean, Ymir e Historia, que están cogidas de la mano, le pregunta si ya quiere apagar las velas de la tarta, lo que él niega con un gesto.

No es hasta llegar donde Levi, que se encuentra arrinconado al otro lado de la sala gracias a Isabel que habla y habla, que Eren finalmente respira en paz. Este le lanza una implorante mirada de auxilio, de seguro tan agotado como él en medio de tanta gente. Ambos necesitan un momento para estar a solas y reponerse antes de continuar.

—Siento interrumpir, pero voy a robarme a mi novio —dice Eren a su prima, tomando a Levi de un brazo para sacarlo de allí.

Isabel, toda indignación pelirroja, lo sujeta a él para no dejarlos escapar.

—¡Eso es injusto, Eren! ¡Tú lo tienes siempre, ahora me toca a mí! —protesta ella, pero Eren, de un suave tirón, consigue que su prima lo suelte.

—Mala suerte, él es mío. Consíguete tu propio novio —responde divertido, ante lo que Isabel se enfurruña aún más.

—¡Eso es lo que estoy intentando, idiota malagradecido! —le grita ella, pero Levi y él ya están escapando hacia el solitario jardín, deseosos por disfrutar de un poco de privacidad.

Luego de llevar a este al único sitio que sabe no puede ser visto desde las ventanas de la casa, lo abraza con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el cálido hombro del otro mientras su familiar aroma a limpio y cítricos lo consuela. Finalmente, se dice Eren, está en el sitio correcto.

—Gracias —murmura amortiguadamente contra su cuello—. Me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Los labios de Levi contra su frente lo reconfortan, porque sabe que es su forma de decirle que no hay problema, que lo quiere lo suficiente para hacer aquello y más. Se siente tan feliz…

—¿Así que soy tuyo, mocoso? —le oye preguntar junto a su oído un par de minutos después.

Eren nota su rostro arder de la vergüenza, pero no se aparta. Solo levanta la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras sus brazos siguen aferrados a su cintura.

—¡Claro que lo eres! No me gusta compartir —dice medio en broma, medio en serio, ante lo que el otro enarca una oscura ceja—. ¿Alguna queja al respecto?

Su corazón se acelera de forma desmedida mientras espera por una respuesta por parte de este, sin embargo, cuando lo ve sonreír de medio lado, todos sus miedos se esfuman con el viento.

—Mmm, nada mal. Me parece un buen trato, mientras sea mutuo, mocoso idiota. —Levi entierra una mano en sus cabellos, dejándolos hecho un desastre al jalar su cabeza hacia abajo para poder besarle. Sonriendo contra sus labios, le dice en tono de advertencia—: No lo olvides, Jaeger, se me da como la mierda compartir. Soy terriblemente egoísta.

—Pues me parece perfecto —responde Eren, y esa vez es él quien sonríe y le besa largamente, el tiempo suficiente para olvidar donde están y que corren el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Ser egoísta de vez en cuando, no es tan malo después de todo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, ya está aquí la última viñeta correspondiente a la semana. He podido cumplir con los plazos una vez más, así que me siento satisfecha. Espero que, de igual manera, ustedes disfrutaran con ambas actualizaciones._

_En esta ocasión nos ha tocado el cumpleaños de Eren con su familia y amigos, o parte de él al menos. Las dos viñetas siguientes también serán sobre este episodio, por lo que a Levi todavía le queda sufrir un poquito más, pero luego volverá a haber un pequeño salto de tiempo y cambio de situación._

_Sobre el resto de mis historias, para quienes las siguen, todo continúa igual a como informé ayer, pero tengo fe de estarles trayendo el nuevo capítulo de _In Focus_ esta semana entrante._

_Sin más, nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp's, votar, añadir a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Son el verdadero motor para que esto siga avanzando, así que muchísimas gracias por estar aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la próxima semana._

_Tessa._


	27. Superhéroe

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXVII:**

**Superhéroe**

* * *

Para alguien como Levi, que es horrible socializando, estar en un sitio lleno de desconocidos es igual a caer en el infierno para purgar los pecados: un castigo.

El mocoso lo abandona un momento para ir en busca de algo para beber, y aunque él tiene la tentación de suplicarle que no lo deje solo, su orgullo puede más que su miedo, por lo que cierra la puta boca y se queda escondido en un rincón intentando camuflarse con el entorno.

Cuando la alta, pálida y taciturna figura de Mikasa hace acto de aparición frente suyo, Levi comprende que su técnica ha fracasado; además, ya es tarde para fingir no haberla visto y darse a la fuga, por lo que solo le queda enfrentarla. Ambos ya han sido presentados por Eren nada más llegar, y desde ese mismo instante él supo que no es del agrado de esta; hecho que confirma cuando Mikasa le mira llena de recelo y una velada molestia.

—Conozco a Eren desde los nueve años y, junto a Armin, son mis mejores amigos. Si lo lastimas de cualquier manera, si él sufre por tu culpa, te lo haré pagar caro —es lo primero que ella suelta al llegar a su lado, sin vacilación alguna y sin necesidad de falsas palabras bonitas.

Aquella amenaza es una putada, pero la determinación de la chica le gusta a Levi. Mikasa es directa y clara, sin dobles intenciones al respecto, y es evidente que ama a Eren tanto como él mismo lo hace. Tienen algo en común.

Una de sus oscuras cejas se alza, inquisitiva, y esta aprieta los labios, decidida. Un mudo duelo que ninguno de ellos quiere perder.

Levi no puede evitar notar lo mucho que ambos se parecen, tanto físicamente como en su forma de actuar. Mikasa es una chica de largos silencios y palabras precisas, mientras que él es todo malas palabras y hechos claros. Son al mismo tiempo similares y distintos, pero aquello le hace preguntarse si el querer a alguien tan difícil como ella, fue lo que impulsó a Eren a acercarse y querer a alguien tan complicado como él.

—¿Y si es el mocoso quien me lastima a mí? —pregunta Levi con tranquilidad, retándola pero al mismo tiempo ansiando conocer la respuesta.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asoma a esos delgados labios, dotando al bonito rostro de Mikasa de una suavidad que contrasta con su dureza inicial.

—Ambos sabemos que nunca será así. Al menos, no deliberadamente —aclara y deja escapar un suave suspiro. Sus oscuros ojos recorren la sala abarrotada de gente, posándose en un punto donde el mocoso, acorralado por una rubia bajita y una alta castaña pecosa, explica algo, avergonzado, e intenta huir sin éxito, logrando que ambas rían—. Eren es un tonto… y está totalmente enamorado de ti. Que mal gusto tiene.

Levi capta el disimulado insulto, pero no llega a enfadarse por ello, quizá porque él mismo lo ha pensado en más de una ocasión.

Mikasa lo observa, esperando un reclamo; pero, al ver que este no llega, vuelve a suspirar y niega con un gesto.

—Te ha succionado el cerebro y ahora te tiene comiendo de su mano. Eren tiene ese efecto en los demás —explica con resignación. Sus ojos grises, oscuros como el grafito, buscan los suyos mucho más claros—. Aun sabiendo eso, sigues sin gustarme, _anciano_.

Esta vez es su turno el sonreír ante la puya.

—Lo mismo digo, _mocosa_ —responde, y es ahora Mikasa la que esconde su velada diversión tras una mueca.

La llegada de Eren rompe de inmediato aquel pequeño interludio. El mocoso mira de uno a otro, evidentemente preocupado, pero al ver que ambos siguen enteros, parece sentirse aliviado.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta dubitativo, entregando una cerveza a cada uno y buscando con mirada ansiosa señales que puedan alertarlo de lo ocurrido.

—Perfecto —murmura Mikasa, lanzando una mirada cómplice en su dirección y sonriendo apenas—. Solo hablábamos de lo tonto que eres, Eren. Y de la suerte que ambos tenemos de tenerte —añade antes de estampar un suave beso en la morena mejilla de su amigo—. Que no se te olvide, Ackerman, yo no amenazo en vano —le dice esta a modo de despedida, agitando la mano antes de dirigirse a otro grupo de ruidosos chicos.

Nada más quedarse solos, las dramáticas cejas de su novio se alzan en perfectos arcos interrogativos y sus ojos verdes se abren enormes a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Amenaza? ¿En serio? —pregunta Eren con horror.

Lentamente Levi abre su bebida y da un corto trago, dejando que el frío líquido baje por su garganta antes de contestar.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —responde con naturalidad, logrando que el otro ruede los ojos y le mire con una expresión de fingido reproche—. Tch, tu amiga es un jodido incordio, mocoso. Deberías haber llegado antes al rescate. Serías un superhéroe de mierda —añade, pero ambos saben que Levi no habla en serio, en ningún aspecto.

Los ojos de Eren brillan y lo mira divertido, sin embargo antes de que él pueda replicar algo más, este lo aprisiona entre sus brazos, sin escapatoria posible, e importándole una mierda estar a vista y paciencia de todos los demás.

—Pero soy guapo, como el Capitán América —replica, juguetón.

Él chasquea la lengua y le aprieta un costado en un pellizco nada delicado que le arranca una mueca de dolor, pero Eren no lo suelta.

—Eres inútil, como Aquaman —añade, ante lo que este parece indignarse de verdad.

—¡Ey, que Aquaman no es inútil! —protesta, pasando a enumerar mil motivos que apoyan su postura y a los cuales Levi no presta atención alguna, porque, estando entre los brazos de Eren, ¿quién tiene tiempo de pensar en tontos héroes?

Para él al menos, no hay superhéroe que pueda competir con su chico de ojos verdes y encantadoras sonrisas. Ninguno de ellos tiene el poder que Eren posee, el de hacer que su aburrido mundo gris se coloree por completo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, lamento haber actualizado tan tarde hoy, pero tuve un compromiso y solo he llegado hace nada a casa. La verdad es que me planteé no subir la viñeta hasta mañana domingo, pero ya estaba escrita y no deseaba aplazarla más de lo necesario; además, mañana corresponde la siguiente y última de la semana, y tampoco me gusta demasiado subirlas juntas. Así que, aquí está. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado._

_También, para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que mañana aparte de la siguiente viñeta de esta historia, estaré subiendo igualmente el capítulo dieciséis de In Focus que lleva un gran retraso._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp´s, votar y añadir a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para continuar._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	28. Alguien a quien Amar

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXVIII:**

**Alguien a quien Amar**

* * *

La discusión que mantiene con Levi sobre superhéroes, se ve interrumpida por la llegada de su padre y el anuncio de que ya es tiempo de encender las velas de la tarta, por lo que deben ir al comedor.

Eren, un poco nervioso y avergonzado, permite que su novio se escabulla de sus brazos antes de sonreír algo cohibido a su progenitor. Su padre es un hombre tolerante y siempre ha sabido que él es gay, por lo que no le incomoda que su pareja sea un chico; sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que Eren trae a alguien a casa y eso, evidentemente, significa algo, un cambio importante. Ambos lo saben.

Mientras se encaminan hasta donde el resto se está reuniendo, oye como su padre pregunta a Levi sobre su trabajo en la librería y alguna que otra tontería. Por más que Grisha pretenda distender el ambiente con buen humor, obviamente la situación es incómoda; no obstante, para su alegría, Levi se las arregla bien con su progenitor. Hablando lo justo y de forma educada, manteniendo su calma y seriedad habitual, su novio logra que poco a poco la tensión y preocupación de su padre desaparezcan, dando paso a una desenvoltura que es más natural en él.

Cuando los ojos verdes de ambos se encuentran una vez más, Grisha cabecea sutilmente antes de ir a reunirse con su madre que acaba de salir de la cocina cargando el enorme pastel. Al comprender el mensaje que este ha deseado transmitirle, Eren siente brotar la alegría dentro de su pecho, amenazando con hacerlo estallar: su padre piensa que ha elegido bien.

Una vez apaga las velas y pide su deseo, se ve sumergido de inmediato en un mar de felicitaciones y presentes del que tarda un poco en librarse; pero es cuando nota la ausencia de su novio, así como también la de su madre, que él comienza a inquietarse.

Preocupado, sus ojos recorren con angustia la estancia, sin éxito alguno; sin embargo, cuando su padre nota su inquietud, le señala con un gesto de la barbilla la cocina y le guiña un ojo con complicidad, lo que Eren le agradece con una sonrisa.

Regalando unas cuantas sonrisas tensas y alguna que otra broma a sus amigos, logra salir del grupo y se dirige hacia la cocina. Apenas entorna la puerta cuando oye la clara voz de su madre y se queda congelado, medio muriendo a causa de la vergüenza y también del horror.

—… demasiado mayor para él —dice esta con tranquilidad—, y aunque Eren ya tiene veintiuno, todavía es demasiado inmaduro la mayor parte del tiempo.

La rabia se enciende dentro suyo nada más oírla, por lo que se dispone e irrumpir en la estancia de inmediato para defenderse; no obstante, es la grave voz de Levi la que lo detiene en su sitio en esa ocasión, impidiéndole hacer una tontería y avergonzarse aún más.

—No es madurez lo que busco en alguien. Tch, para lo que me serviría —responde su novio con rotundidad, logrando que por un par de segundos ambos guarden silencio y él no deje de preguntarse qué estará sucediendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas en una pareja que Eren pueda darte, Levi? —cuestiona su madre nuevamente, y aunque su tono sigue siendo amable, la preocupación que en el fondo Carla siente se puede notar.

—Alguien que me quiera como soy —admite su novio con cierto deje de vergüenza en la voz—. Pero, sobre todo, a alguien a quien pueda amar por quien es.

Nada más oírlo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no porque dude de los sentimientos de Levi tiene por él, sino porque, oírselo decir tan sinceramente a la mujer más importante de su vida, otorga a esa revelación de algo real e irrevocable. Convierte a Eren en alguien especial, aunque no lo sea.

—Entonces —dice Carla, rompiendo el silencio—, eso será fácil. Por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

La baja risa de Levi llega a sus oídos, emocionándolo un poco.

—Eso mismo me ha dicho el mocoso —reconoce, mientras el tintineo de cubiertos resuena de fondo—. ¿Y el resto del tiempo? —pregunta, logrando que esta vez sea Carla la que ría.

—Querrás asesinarlo, créeme —oye que dice esta al tiempo que abre la puerta y lo mira muy seria—. ¿Qué te he dicho de oír a hurtadillas, Eren Jaeger? —le pregunta con los brazos en jarra y fuego en los ojos. Él lanza una rápida mirada a Levi que parece desear morir de vergüenza, con sus pálidas mejillas encendidas y los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa—. ¿Ves? —continúa ella—. A esto es a lo que me refería.

Antes de que Eren comience a soltar excusas en su defensa, una pequeña pila de platos es depositada en sus manos sin piedad alguna.

—Soy el festejado. No debería estar haciendo esto —protesta él, pero su madre agarra servilletas y un par de utensilios de cocina, mirándolo muy digna.

—Me alegro por ti, cariño. Felicitaciones. Ahora date prisa y lleva eso al comedor para que podamos repartir el pastel —le dice al tiempo que sale, dejándolos solos.

Rápidamente Levi coge los cubiertos de la encimera y se dispone a huir, pero Eren le corta el paso, sonriéndole coquetamente.

—¿Así que soy alguien a quien puedes amar por quien es? —le pregunta un poco socarrón, ganándose un chasquido y una fría mirada acerada por parte del otro, aunque su bochorno sigue siendo evidente.

—Lo que eres es un dolor en el culo, Jaeger. Vamos, déjame pasar —gruñe malhumorado, pero, haciendo malabares con los platos, Eren se inclina hacia él y le roba un corto beso.

—Yo también te amo, Levi. Con todo mi corazón.

Este masculla algo sobre su idiotez y huye de allí a toda prisa, con él siguiéndolo muy contento tras ese descubrimiento. Ser amado por ese terco hombre es, lejos, lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, aquí está la siguiente viñeta correspondiente a esta semana y, con ella, ya damos por finalizada la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eren. En la siguiente actualización habrá un pequeño saltito temporal y, por consiguiente, el paso a otro tema dentro de la trama._

_Ahora voy a hacer un aviso, sobre esta y otras actualizaciones de mis historias._

_Resulta que a partir de mañana lunes entro en periodo de exámenes en la universidad, tanto prácticos como teóricos, por lo que mi tiempo libre se volverá escaso; mucho. Aun así, y previendo esto, he avanzado lo más que he podido escribiendo estas semanas, así que puedo decir que tengo algunas cosas listas para no estar casi un mes sin publicar nada._

_Sin embargo, de _Ese algo llamado Amor_, solo alcancé a escribir dos capítulos más, los que corresponden a la semana que viene. Mi idea era tener los seis siguientes listos para hoy, pero el tiempo no me ha dado; aun así, como son viñetas cortitas, intentaré irlas escribiendo en los ratos que pueda. De todos modos, si ven que me retraso unos días en su publicación, es debido a mis estudios. Nuevamente a partir de julio iré retomando todo con normalidad._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que a partir de hoy, actualizaré cada domingo un capítulo de mis fanfictions más largos. Esta vez el calendario de actualizaciones será el siguiente, partiendo desde la actualización de hoy domingo: _In Focus_ 16, _La Joya de la Corona_ 6_, In Focus_ 17, _La Joya de la Corona_ 7._

_Como podrán ver, solo actualizaré estas dos historias, y el motivo es que aproveché de enfocarme en ambas solo por este mes para poder tener los cuatro capítulos que necesitaba antes de entrar a exámenes. Prometo que en julio volverán las actualizaciones de todo el resto._

_Creo que eso sería todo a informar de momento. Lamento los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar, pero ante las responsabilidades de los estudios no se puede hacer mucho más._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Son siempre mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos._

_Tessa._


	29. En Deuda

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXIX:**

**En Deuda**

* * *

Una vez Levi termina de acomodar los nuevos libros, decide resignarse a su suerte y prestar atención a Isabel. Esta lleva casi media hora sentada tranquilamente en un rincón de la tienda, pero él está seguro de que nada más abra la puta boca para preguntarle qué demonios le ocurre, todo se irá a la mierda.

En cuanto Levi la mira, una expresión abatida asoma a ese rostro menudo y los verdes ojos se llenan de mudas súplicas que él intenta ignorar pero no puede porque le gana la culpa.

Joder, si esa maldita cría obstinada tan solo no fuera familiar de Eren…

—¿Planeas convertirte en parte de la decoración de la tienda, mocosa? Porque, si es así, temo que no me gustas en absoluto —suelta Levi echando una ojeada a su colorido atuendo que parece resaltar como un semáforo—. Tch, eres un desaliño andante.

Isabel pestañea un par de veces, observándolo con la misma técnica de cachorro herido que suele adoptar Eren cuando él lo regaña por hacer alguna tontería; sin embargo, cuando ese par de ojos verdes tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes a los de su novio se llenan de lágrimas, Levi entra irremediablemente en pánico. Seguro la ha cagado con su poco tacto.

—Hermano, por favor, tengamos una cita —dice ella con voz lastimera, haciéndolo sentir deseoso de salir huyendo; sin embargo, decidido a ser valiente, rechaza su petición una vez más.

—Lo siento, Isabel, pero sabes que a Eren no le agrada la idea. —«Y a mí tampoco», piensa en silencio. Nada más oírlo, los labios de ella forman un puchero y lo mira tristona—. No quiero tener problemas con el mocoso, ya te lo dicho.

—¡Mi primo lo entenderá! Si eres tú quien se lo pide, estoy segura que acabará por aceptar, aunque no le guste —exclama Isabel llena de determinación, sus rojas coletas agitándose al compás de sus palabras y sus pequeñas manos unidas en gesto de ruego—. Por favor, hermano, di que sí —le pide ella nuevamente, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la tienda se abre y Eren, como si hubiese sido invocado, hace acto de presencia.

De inmediato la alegre mirada de este pasa de uno a otro, acercándose a Levi para depositar un suave beso sobre su mejilla y sonriendo a Isabel que le saca la lengua, ante lo que él ríe.

—No insistas, Izzi, ya te dijimos que nada de citas dobles —le advierte Eren antes de que ella pueda comenzar a suplicar.

Isabel, obcecada en su obstinación, se sienta en el pulido suelo de madera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los mira muy digna.

—Si no quieren ayudarme, entonces me convertiré en una decoración de la tienda. Una permanente y horrible —amenaza—. Tendrás que verme aquí todos los días, hermano.

Levi rueda los ojos y chasquea la lengua, mientras que Eren vuelve a reír por lo bajo de lo absurda que es la situación; puede que él también lo hiciera si no llevaran ya cerca de una semana sufriendo con lo mismo.

—Oi, mocosa, solo deja de perder el tiempo molestándonos y pídele salir a Farlan de una maldita vez —insiste Levi, volviendo tras el mostrador para tomar asiento en el taburete—. Es tan idiota que seguro te dice que sí.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclama Isabel, escandalizada—. ¿Qué pasa si acepta y tenemos una cita?

—¿Y no es eso lo que quieres? —la interroga Eren, confundido, echándose a la boca una galleta de chocolate del paquete que Levi acaba de abrir.

La chica niega, asiente y se tira de las coletas con desesperación. Él suspira impaciente y agradece su suerte de no compartir sangre con esa criatura indecisa o ya estaría extrayéndosela gota a gota.

—No sabría qué hacer si estamos a solas —confiesa ella con una vocecilla al borde del pánico—. Soy mucho más joven que él y no creo que tengamos nada en común, ni siquiera creo que le agrade —afirma, con sus ojos hundidos en un mar de inseguridad.

—Tu situación es mucho mejor que la mía cuando conocí a Levi y lo invité a tomar un café —le dice Eren con optimismo—. Y míranos ahora.

Isabel contempla a ambos con poco convencimiento y se encoge de hombros.

—Eso fue porque Levi es un antisocial y tú un idiota, primo; encajaron bien —explica Isabel con una madurez que no viene al caso, ignorando su indignación—. Pero Farlan —les dice con las mejillas encendidas—, es simplemente genial. Mientras que yo soy solo un desastre —añade con desánimo una vez más.

Tomando una decisión, de la que sabe luego se arrepentirá, Levi busca la mano de Eren sobre el mostrador y la aprieta sutilmente para llamar su atención. Si no hubiera sido por Isabel y su determinación, quizás ellos jamás hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de conocerse. Qué demonios, esa maldita mocosa prácticamente no cejó en su empeño de unirlos hasta que ambos decidieron estar juntos.

Tal vez, se dice él, ha llegado el momento de comenzar a saldar deudas. Y aunque sabe que jamás podrá pagar a Isabel por todo lo que hizo para ayudarlos, podría concederle al menos ese pequeño capricho.

—Este domingo —masculla de mala gana—. Hablaré con ese idiota para que quedemos a comer. Solo no te desilusiones demasiado cuando descubras que Farlan no es tan genial como imaginas, mocosa tonta.

El gritito de júbilo de Isabel es seguido por su loca carrera, la cual acaba cuando le echa los brazos al cuello y casi lo tira al piso.

Levi protesta y maldice, intentando quitársela de encima, pero ella solo ríe y agradece, ignorando las peticiones de Eren para que deje de acosarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de ambos se encuentra una vez más, él comprende que ha hecho lo correcto. No hay pago suficiente en esta vida para la alegría que significa el tener a ese condenado mocoso a su lado.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, ya está aquí la primera viñeta de esta semana, a tiempo y conforme. Como dije la vez pasada, ha habido un pequeño salto temporal en la linealidad de la historia (no mucho, un par de semanas después del cumpleaños), y ahora nos enfocamos en otro tema. Como ha venido ocurriendo con las actualizaciones anteriores, la parte de Eren (que subiré mañana), aunque seguirá enfocada en el mismo tema, Isabel-Farlan, no será la misma escena desde su punto de vista, sino que algo un poco diferente._

_También, para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que mañana aparte de la siguiente actualización de _Ese algo llamado Amor_, también estaré actualizando _La Joya de la Corona_ como había prometido. De momento voy invicta, y espero seguir así hasta acabar los exámenes._

_Y por cierto, si ven que demoro en responder mensajes y comentarios estos días, es debido a mis estudios. He pasado toda la semana entre apuntes, grupos de estudio, horas interminables de prácticas y tazas y tazas de té. Me he sentido un poco mal por ello y lo lamento mucho, pero ha sido debido a eso. Entre hoy y mañana pondré todo al día, lo prometo._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, enviar mp´s, votar y añadir a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre animan mucho, sobre todo los días complicados._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa_


	30. El otro lado del Cristal

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXX:**

**El otro lado del Cristal**

* * *

Contemplando los desesperados intentos de Isabel por ordenar sus coletas, Eren no puede evitar sonreír disimuladamente ante su nerviosismo. Él mismo ha experimentado en más de una ocasión esa sensación de ansiedad e inseguridad que sientes cada vez que estás frente a la persona que te gusta y temes actuar como un tonto, por lo que, a pesar de que su relación con Levi ya ha superado un mes, muchas veces se siente tan inseguro como en su primera cita.

—Deja de preocuparte, Izzi —dice a esta mientras le abre la puerta del restaurante donde han quedado—. Si Farlan no deseara verte, habría dicho que no.

Su prima lo fulmina con la mirada, todo fuego verde en sus ojos angustiados.

—Levi podría haberlo obligado a venir, ¿no?

El primer impulso de Eren es negar con rotundidad aquello, pero lo cierto es que no está demasiado seguro. Dos días atrás su novio le informó que la cita grupal ya era un hecho, pero no bajo que medios acabó consiguiéndola.

Dios, solo espera que Isabel no sufra una desilusión.

Llegan cinco minutos tarde, pero por una vez él se siente tranquilo. En esa ocasión la culpa es toda de Isabel y su indecisión, por lo que, precavido, Eren envió un mensaje a su novio para justificarse, y este pareció entender.

El local elegido es pequeño y tranquilo, por lo que nada más entrar, ve a Levi sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Su mundo parece iluminarse en mil colores diferentes en cuanto este también lo nota y le sonríe sutilmente.

—Has puesto cara de idiota enamorado, ¿sabes? —le pica su prima, divertida; su rostro brillando como el de un duendecillo travieso.

—Mejor cierra tu boca, Izzi. Si hoy estamos aquí es por ti.

Como si sus palabras contuviesen un hechizo, los ojos de esta se abren y van a parar de inmediato a la alta figura del chico sentado frente a Levi, quien en ese momento también se vuelve para verlos, sonriente.

Algo que Eren no ha dicho a Isabel, ni siquiera a su novio, es que él también está bastante nervioso por aquella cita. Desde que han comenzado a salir formalmente, solo ha coincidido con Farlan en dos breves ocasiones a pesar de que este es uno de los mejores amigos de Levi. Ha intentado convencerse de que solo ha sido mala suerte, pero su parte más insegura, la que suele llenarse de miedos bobos, le dice que ese chico piensa que no está a la altura de ser la pareja de su mejor amigo y por eso lo evita. Lo peor es que Eren no puede culparlo, él mismo muchas veces también lo cree.

Isabel, a pesar de los nervios iniciales, se vuelve toda sonrisas y palabras en cuanto llega a la mesa, ocupando el sitio libre junto a Farlan para permitir que él se siente al lado de Levi.

De inmediato este sujeta su mano bajo la mesa, mientras la incómoda conversación entre ellos cuatro da comienzo, fluyendo poco a poco hasta dar paso a una agradable camaradería entre platos de comida, alguna que otra broma y discusiones absurdas.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos, los nervios de Eren también van disminuyendo, y, antes de darse cuenta de cómo, su plática con el otro hombre se ha vuelto mucho más amena y amistosa. Aun así, el estómago le da un vuelco cuando, tras ir al baño, se lo encuentra esperándolo junto a la puerta.

La sonrisa de este es afable, pero algo en su mirada celeste y calculadora le recuerda a Eren la inteligencia de Armin. Sabe que aquel encuentro no es una coincidencia y que ese hombre está allí porque desea decirle algo.

—Es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿sabes? —le suelta Farlan sin cuidado alguno nada más reparar en su presencia—. Y sus últimas relaciones fueron un auténtico asco —continúa explicando, haciendo que su estómago se contraiga dolorosamente una vez más al imaginar a Levi con alguien que no sea él—, pero contigo es distinto. Parece más contento e ilusionado que nunca; realmente feliz. Creo que le haces bien —admite este, suspirando al mirar el techo—. Demonios, quince años de diferencia. Quien lo imaginaría.

Algo en su tono advierte a Eren que, a pesar de sus palabras amables y su reciente aceptación, Farlan no está solo hablando de su relación con Levi. La diferencia de edad que este tiene con Isabel también es bastante considerable, y eso, bien sabe él, puede dar mucho miedo a veces.

—Es una chica estupenda, la mayor parte del tiempo —le dice con seguridad, ante lo que el otro le mira, confuso—. Siempre es amable y ama estar alegre. Es cierto que parece un poco infantil buena parte del tiempo, pero en el fondo es muy madura; solo necesitas llegar a conocerla.

Las rubias cejas de Farlan se alzan al mirarlo, y otra de sus ladeadas sonrisas asoma a sus labios. La palmada que le da en el hombro lo pilla desprevenido, pero Eren no protesta.

—Lo sé. Claro que lo sé. El problema es que siento que soy yo quien no vale para ella —le explica, guiñándole un ojo—. Siempre que nos interesa alguien nos sentimos en deuda, nunca somos suficiente de nada.

Eren lo mira sorprendido, sintiéndose identificado.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Probablemente, porque muchas veces a ojos del otro somos mucho más de lo que nosotros mismos creemos. Quizá solo necesitamos vernos desde el otro lado del cristal.

Las palabras de Farlan son como una revelación a su inseguridad, a todo lo que Eren teme no ser.

Y entonces lo comprende.

Aquella tarde, se dice, cuando Levi y él estén nuevamente solos y tranquilos, sin Isabel ni Farlan para distraerlos, le dirá a este lo maravilloso que le parece, lo afortunado que se siente por tenerlo.

Eren desea que Levi sepa cómo se ve a través de sus ojos. El maravilloso milagro que es desde su lado del cristal.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, aquí está la segunda y última viñeta correspondiente a esta semana. No puedo creer que ya lleve treinta de estos mini capítulos escritos, sobre todo porque se suponía que sería solo uno; pero bueno, la vida es un viaje y hay que disfrutar de las sorpresas que trae. Solo espero que las actualizaciones de esta semana les gustasen al leerlas tanto como a mí escribirlas. Siempre que Isabel y Farlan están en escena me lo paso muy bien._

_También como había anunciado la semana pasada, ya estoy en periodo de exámenes y he sobrevivido a mi primera semana, pero me restan dos, y por lo mismo mi tiempo libre escasea. En estos días alcancé a escribir la viñeta treintaiuno, que es la del sábado siguiente, pero no la otra, así que si hay actualización de esta historia el domingo dependerá un poco de como pueda llevar la semana. Confío en poder tenerla a tiempo, pero aviso de todos modos por si los inconvenientes surgen._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, comunico que, como había anunciado, hoy también he actualizado _La Joya de la Corona_, y para el domingo siguiente ya será el nuevo capítulo de _In Focus_. De momento voy cumpliendo e invicta, así que me siento orgullosa. Creo que me hace bien tener exámenes._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Aquello siempre es el mejor incentivo para sacar fuerzas los días que estas faltan._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	31. Elección

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXI:**

**Elección**

* * *

Una tarde completa con Farlan e Isabel coqueteándose como idiotas es más de lo que Levi puede soportar por un día, así que, cansado como está y con una jaqueca en ciernes, lo único que desea una vez se separan de ellos, es beberse un té cargado y pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Eren en casa antes de que este deba marcharse.

Sin embargo la vida, tan cabrona como es, le estropea los planes. El chico le anuncia repentinamente, entre estornudos, que se siente mal, porque resulta que es alérgico al polen y ellos, gracias a sus amigos, se han pasado dos malditas horas en un parque en plena primavera. Cuando Eren le anuncia que le está costando respirar y no ha llevado la medicación consigo, Levi, presa del pánico, hace lo único que se le ocurre: quitarle el móvil y llamar al padre de este para pedirle ayuda.

Que cita de mierda.

Casi una hora después, él recorre la sala nerviosamente. Grisha, tan veloz como esperaba, se presentó allí a los pocos minutos para atender al mocoso. Levi sabe que Eren no puede estar en mejores manos, pero sigue angustiado; por lo menos hasta que ambos bajan la escalera y él vuelve a respirar tranquilo.

El doctor le sonríe amablemente al verlo, pero Eren, con el rostro tan rojo como una amapola, le mira de reojo antes de clavar la vista en el piso: está avergonzado.

Durante la media hora siguiente él aguanta con estoicismo una larga charla sobre alergias y su cuidado. El padre del mocoso ha decidido, arbitrariamente, que si van a estar juntos como pareja, Levi debe convertirse en una eminencia en la materia, y no es que le importe soportar aquello, por supuesto que no, pero se sentiría más cómodo manteniendo esa conversación en otro momento, uno en donde Eren no pareciera a punto de ponerse a llorar en cualquier instante a causa de la rabia y el bochorno.

Cuando Grisha finalmente se despide, anunciando que debe llegar a cenar con Carla antes de que ella se preocupe y sospeche, él no puede más que sentirse aliviado, esperanzado en que las cosas mejoren. Eren, sin embargo, sigue extraño y no habla mucho, lo justo para explicarle que su padre debió pincharlo para apresurar los efectos de la medicación y que ya se encuentra mejor, aunque un poco cansado a causa de la misma.

Mientras comen, Levi intenta sacarle plática, pero el mocoso sigue mostrándose desanimado, y él, que no es alguien demasiado bueno leyendo entre líneas, acaba por perder la paciencia mientras lavan los platos.

—Si me dices que sigues deprimido por lo ocurrido voy a golpearte, mocoso. Ya acordamos que fue un accidente. Uno que no volverá a ocurrir —le advierte, enfatizando sus palabras con una mirada que no admite réplicas.

Eren, no obstante, frunce los labios y se encoje de hombros.

—Es verdad que sigo enfadado conmigo mismo por lo ocurrido, pero también estoy inquieto a causa de otra cosa. Algo que me dijo hoy Farlan, algo importante —confiesa; sus verdes ojos tan oscuros como las profundidades de un bosque.

Nada más oír al chico decir eso, Levi siente un ramalazo de inquietud. Sabe que Farlan tuvo sus dudas al comienzo respecto a su relación con Eren, pero también sabe que este mismo acabó sintiéndose conforme con su elección de pareja pasadas las primeras semanas tras despejar sus temores. Entonces, ¿qué?, se pregunta preocupado. Que puede haber ocurrido para que el mocoso parezca tan inquieto. Si el idiota de su amigo le ha dicho algo…

Para su completa sorpresa, Eren sujeta su mano y tira de él, llevándolo a la sala. Este lo insta a sentarse en el sofá y hace lo mismo a su lado, tomando sus manos entre las suyas antes de mirarlo con sus impresionantes ojos de mar de verano y aquella determinación que adopta siempre que se obstina en salirse con la suya.

Levi no es un cobarde, pero ha tenido miedo muchas veces en la vida, por lo que sabe reconocer ese frío hielo que suele bajar por su columna y pone todas sus terminaciones nerviosas en alerta. En ese instante, junto a su novio, siente lo mismo, como si aquel momento marcase un antes y un después para ellos.

Y se aterra.

—Quince años es una diferencia importante —comienza Eren, llamando su atención—, y aunque sé que no debería importarme, si lo hace a veces, porque me siento en desventaja. Te amo, Levi, y por eso deseo ser más, por eso sueño con ser suficiente; pero siempre temo quedar en deuda contigo. Sin embargo, Farlan hoy me hizo comprender algo importante, y es que, a pesar de todos mis fallos, he sido tu elección y eso debe significar algo, por lo que tengo que valorarlo —le dice sonriendo algo cohibido mientras sus manos sujetan las suyas con más fuerza—. Así que muchas gracias por haberme elegido, siendo la maravillosa persona que eres. Gracias por pensar que un desastre como yo vale la pena. Quiero que sepas que a mis ojos, con todos tus defectos, con todas las carencias que creas puedes tener, eres perfecto. No podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor y por eso me siento infinitamente agradecido.

Él, siendo la mierda que es con las palabras, lo poco hábil que es demostrando lo que siente, comprende perfectamente lo que el otro le intenta decir, porque se complementan. Ellos nunca han necesitado de palabras infinitas ni promesas imposibles, porque desde el primer momento en que se vieron, una sola mirada bastó para reconocerse. Si hay que agradecer a alguien, es al puto destino por permitirles encontrarse.

Levi no es bueno diciendo lo que siente, mucho menos demostrándolo, por lo que solo junta sus labios con los de Eren y deja que aquel beso hable de todo el amor que siente por él. De lo mucho que se alegra por tenerlo a su lado y que, a pesar de todo, lo haya elegido.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Bueno, por lo demás, ya es sábado así que aquí está la primera actualización de esta semana para esta serie de viñetas, y como logré sacar algo de tiempo entre semana también tengo ya acabada la de mañana domingo, por lo que, afortunadamente, no habrá retraso en esta oportunidad. Espero que les gustase al leerla, como a mí escribirla. Esta vez he mezclado un poquito de experiencias personales, aunque las circunstancias y los hechos han sido cambiados para adaptarlos a la historia, por supuesto; aun así, las alergias de primavera son una cosa bien complicada._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que para mañana estará ya sin falta la actualización de In Focus. Sigo invicta de momento, y cumpliendo. Confío en que la buena racha de puntualidad pueda perdurar un tiempo más acabados mis exámenes._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Aquello siempre anima mucho._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	32. Perfecto

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXII:**

**Perfecto**

* * *

Eren no puede creer lo horrible que ha resultado ese día. No solo han tenido que participar en una doble cita en donde Levi y él han sido los sobrantes necesarios, sino que él también acabó arruinando la velada por su descuido idiota que los obligó a llamar a su padre.

Este, muerto de preocupación paterna, llegó casi de inmediato para atenderlo, regañándolo como si todavía fuese un niño a causa de su estupidez. Cuando todo estuvo bajo control, su progenitor encontró muy divertido ese inesperado giro en su cita, diciéndole que en el futuro sería una entretenida anécdota a recordar para ellos. Como si comenzar a quedarte sin aire frente a tu novio a causa del polen fuera algo así de genial.

De todos modos, acabar cenando en casa de Levi no resulta ser un mal final para esa cita, aunque dista mucho de lo que él esperaba para esa noche. Todavía avivado por el consejo de Farlan, Eren deseaba crear la atmosfera perfecta para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero los ánimos han terminado tan bajos tras lo ocurrido que le parece imposible decir nada aquella noche. Además, sigue enfadado consigo mismo por su idiotez.

Sin embargo, no es hasta que Levi pierde un poco la paciencia por su mutismo y estalla, que él no cae en cuenta de que las cosas no se han arruinado del todo, no si no permite que lo hagan. Un plan no tiene que salir perfecto para que resulte, se recuerda. La vida exige adaptarse a los cambios y hay que aprender a hacerlo.

Apretando los labios y dándose un valor que no siente del todo a pesar de su firme determinación, Eren finalmente confiesa:

—Es verdad que sigo enfadado conmigo mismo por lo ocurrido, pero también estoy inquieto a causa de otra cosa. Algo que me dijo hoy Farlan, algo importante —explica.

La expresión de Levi, fría e imperturbable, muta de pronto a una enorme confusión, una que rápidamente da paso a una molestia que comprende no es con él, pero que seguramente se ha creado al malinterpretar sus palabras. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto?

Tomando a este de la mano, lo lleva a la sala y hace que se siente en el sofá antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

A Eren le gusta aquella cercanía. Le agrada la manera fácil y sencilla en que ambos parecen encajar y como, estando junto a Levi, no necesita ser nadie más, solo él mismo; el tonto chico impresionable que quedó prendado de ese hombre nada más verlo.

Aunque parezca difícil de comprender, aunque a muchos les parezca imposible, para Eren es fácil quererle. La parte más compleja, la que le sigue costando, es llegar a convencerse del todo de que él es alguien que merece ser querido por Levi; pero está decidido a mejorar en ello.

Eren toma sus manos y lo mira a los ojos, aquellos que son como un cielo de tormenta y que lo contemplan preocupados a causa de todas las tonterías que ha hecho en un día.

Dios, donde Levi es todo orden y control, él no es más que un desastre andante, pero está bien. Si se han elegido es por algo, porque ambos han encontrado lo que necesitan en el otro, aunque a veces cueste reconocerlo.

—Quince años es una diferencia importante —dice él, revelando así uno de sus mayores temores—, y aunque sé que no debería importarme, si lo hace a veces, porque me siento en desventaja. Te amo, Levi, y por eso deseo ser más, por eso sueño con ser suficiente; pero siempre temo quedar en deuda contigo. Sin embargo, Farlan hoy me hizo comprender algo importante, y es que, a pesar de todos mis fallos, he sido tu elección y eso debe significar algo, por lo que tengo que valorarlo. Así que muchas gracias por haberme elegido, siendo la maravillosa persona que eres. Gracias por pensar que un desastre como yo vale la pena. Quiero que sepas que a mis ojos, con todos tus defectos, con todas las carencias que creas puedes tener, eres perfecto. No podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor y por eso me siento infinitamente agradecido.

Soltar aquello resulta tan doloroso como quitar la costra de una herida, pero deja el mismo alivio posterior a pesar de sentir el alma en carne viva. Exponer sus sentimientos ante Levi da miedo, es aterrador, pero por primera vez Eren siente que está haciendo lo correcto y avanzando hacia adelante. Nunca desaparecerán los quince años que los separan ni las experiencias que esos mismos han dejado, pero puede acortar la distancia poco a poco, un paso a la vez, hasta llegar al día en que sienta puede caminar a su lado como un igual.

La respuesta de Levi no llega a modo de palabras, sino que a través de un beso. Uno que le quita el aliento y lía su cabeza. Un beso que él comprende es la forma que tiene este de decirle que también lo quiere, que también se alegra de haberlo hallado. Que no se arrepiente de su elección.

Es cuando finalmente se separan, mirándose frente a frente, que Eren finalmente lo nota: las mil emociones contenidas en aquellos ojos de luna y aquel rostro indescifrable.

Levi chasquea la lengua y sonríe apenas; un gesto leve y efímero que él sabe está allí.

—En verdad eres un puto desastre, mocoso; pero eres mi desastre. Y aunque conviertas mi vida en un infierno a causa de ese caos, te seguiría eligiendo. Para mí, tú también eres perfecto, Eren.

Al final, y aunque no desea hacerlo, es él quien termina llorando. Levi, sentado a su lado, da torpes palmaditas en su espalda a modo de consuelo mientras le dice que es un mocoso tonto.

Nada en aquella confesión fue como él deseaba, todo resultando en un sinnúmero de imprevistos; pero, por un capricho del destino, acabó siendo perfecto. Están juntos y se quieren; aquello por si solo convierte cualquier desastre en algo maravilloso.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él._

_Por lo demás, cumplo con dejar aquí la segunda viñeta de esta semana. En esta oportunidad nuevamente he decidido utilizar la misma escena vista desde la postura de ambos protagonistas, ya que es algo que extrañaba y me pareció bonito y adecuado en esta ocasión. No obstante, como esta historia va avanzando un poco a su ritmo, esto igualmente puede ir variando dependiendo de lo que desee transmitir y mostrar._

_Las siguientes actualizaciones ya quedarían para el sábado y domingo de la semana siguiente, aunque, como sigo de exámenes, estas pueden verse un poco afectadas. Por lo menos espero lograr tener una de ellas a tiempo, pero supongo que mi tiempo libre decidirá._

_También, para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que hoy se ha actualizado In Focus, como ya había anunciado, y para la semana siguiente el nuevo capítulo será para La Joya de la Corona._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Aquello siempre me anima muchísimo._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	33. Tormenta

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXIII:**

**Tormenta**

* * *

Cuando mayo da inicio, Levi decide remodelar la librería, motivo por el cual, junto a Eren, se hayan aquel domingo limpiando y moviendo estantes de un lado a otro entre cajas de libros que se extienden a su alrededor como pequeños montecitos multicolores.

Sorpresivamente, ha descubierto que compartir aquella tarea pesada y tediosa con alguien resulta agradable. Eren bromea y ríe por tonterías, hablando hasta por los codos mientras él lo escucha entretenido y regaña de tanto en tanto, deseando que las cosas entre ellos permanezcan así por siempre, cómodas y sencillas, sin problemas aparentes; conservando aquella pequeña camaradería que siente solo ha alcanzado con el chico.

No obstante, como su vida suele ser una puta broma cósmica que le toca los huevos cuando menos se lo espera, nada más acabar el trabajo y sentarse a beber una merecida taza de té, las cosas se joden. Su móvil timbra anunciando una llamada, la cual resulta ser de Erwin avisándole que se pasará por allí porque necesita pedirle un favor.

Si hubiese estado solo aquello no sería un problema, no hay motivo para que lo sea en realidad, pero ha hecho planes con Eren para esa tarde y no desea arruinarlos, menos aun si el mocoso ha sacrificado una mañana completa solo por ayudarlo. Pero conoce lo suficientemente bien a Erwin para saber que este no aceptará una negativa, por lo que él acaba aceptando, diciéndole que lo esperará.

No es hasta cortar la llamada que Levi comprende que algo anda mal. Eren, tan contento y relajado minutos antes, luce callado y taciturno cuando vuelve a sentarse frente a él. Sus cejas, dramáticas y expresivas, se inclinan en un ceño fruncido, al tiempo que sus ojos de mar de verano han tomado el tinte turbulento del mismo en plena tormenta.

Mierda, tendrá problemas.

—¿Por qué todavía no he conocido a Erwin? —pregunta el chico, desmigando una galleta entre los dedos y con su desconcertante mirada sobre su persona—. Conozco a Hange, conozco a Farlan, entonces, ¿por qué a Erwin no si son tan cercanos? Tú conoces a toda mi familia y amigos, Levi.

Su primer impulso es mandar al mocoso a la mierda y decirle que deje de pensar en tonterías, pero decide callarse. Llevan ya casi dos meses saliendo y tres de conocerse, viéndose prácticamente cada día, por lo que solo una mirada a ese terco semblante le basta para comprender que los regaños no servirán esa vez. No con Eren tan molesto como parece estar con él.

Levi, que intenta no perder la paciencia, bebe de su té antes de contestar:

—Pues ahora tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo, mocoso —explica sin más—. Necesita hablar conmigo y se pasará por la tienda antes de que nos vayamos.

Sin embargo, sus palabras parecen tener un efecto catalizador en el chico frente suyo, como la chispa en la hoguera. La expresión turbulenta de Eren se vuelve tormentosa y sus labios, por lo general cargados de sonrisas, forman una tensa línea que denota molestia, miedo… y algo más. Una emoción que él es incapaz de interpretar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquiere este, aunque más que una pregunta parece un anuncio, sobre todo porque no espera respuesta—. ¿Erwin y tú fueron pareja?

La caída de un rayo en la tienda le habría sorprendido menos, pero aquello le hace entender lo que en verdad molesta a Eren.

Joder, son celos.

—Oi, mocoso, no sé qué mierda está pasando ahora por esa jodida cabeza tuya, pero…

—… no me estás respondiendo —lo interrumpe Eren; toda cólera verde ardiendo en sus ojos y sus manos apretadas en sendos puños.

Comprendiendo que la pequeña ventisca se ha convertido en una tormenta de proporciones, respira hondo y lo mira muy serio. Él nunca ha deseado borrar su pasado, por muy mierda que este fuera, pero por primera vez la idea de cambiar una parte de este le resulta tentadora, aunque solo sea por unos pocos minutos con tal de tranquilizar al chico.

—Sí —responde escuetamente y bebe un poco más de té—. Salimos casi por dos años.

Tal como teme, Eren parece molestarse todavía más ante su respuesta, y cuando sus miradas vuelven a enfrentarse en un mudo duelo, comprende que si no hace algo pronto todo empeorará.

—No quiero que venga —dice este con determinación—. Dile que no venga, Levi. Que tenemos una cita.

—Joder, Eren, ya está en camino. Además, solo serán unos minutos y luego nos largamos como tenía-

—¡No quiero que venga! ¡No quiero conocerlo! ¡No quiero que lo veas! —explota finalmente; su enfado reverberando por las silenciosas paredes de la librería y golpeándolo con inusitada violencia—. Dile que no venga… por favor.

Al contemplar la expresión abatida y el miedo acechante que envuelven al chico, él se plantea el ceder a su capricho. Es tan fácil como llamar a Erwin y mandarlo al demonio, pero aquello, sabe Levi, no funciona así. No si quiere que aquella relación perdure.

—Oi, Eren, escúchame, ¿sí? Mi relación pasada y actual con Erwin no es algo que deba afectarte —aclara—. Este vendrá, hablaremos y se marchará. No te comportes como un jodido mocoso inseguro justo ahora.

Sin embargo, nada más decir aquello sabe que ha cometido un error. Los ojos del chico se abren, ya no solo con rabia, sino también con dolor. Y antes de que él pueda rebuscar en su maldito cerebro algo para reparar ese estropicio, este se pone de pie y recoge sus cosas.

—Lamento ser solo un «jodido mocoso», pero no es algo que pueda cambiar —le suelta antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer fuera.

Levi desea seguirlo y disculparse, pero decide esperar. Ambos necesitan calmarse y pensar antes de volver a hablar, porque esta es su primera discusión seria, y es una mierda, ya que no quiere estar peleado con Eren.

Sin embargo dicen que tras la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Solo espera que este no tarde demasiado, porque el suyo acaba de marcharse.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, quiero disculparme por la ausencia de actualización de la semana pasada, pero tras acabar mi periodo de exámenes estaba cansada y no tenía muchas ganas de corregir nada, así que de allí el pequeño retraso, pero ya está aquí la nueva viñeta._

_Igualmente espero que este capítulo no sea demasiado desilusionante para nadie, ya que esta vez Eren ha perdido un poquito la cabeza (figurativamente, por supuesto; dejémosle lo literal a Isayama por favor); pero les recuerdo que esta historia es muy fluff, sin grandes dramas ni nada, así que ya mañana sabrán cómo se resuelve esto, y también quien fue el gran responsable de sembrar esos celos, jaja._

_También les recuerdo que para mañana, aparte de la segunda viñeta semanal correspondiente a esta historia, no habrá ninguna otra actualización para el fandom de SnK, ya que será el turno de _Hilo Rojo_ del fandom de KnB. Si tienen dudas sobre el resto de las fechas de actualizaciones de mis otras historias, pueden revisarlo en el calendario que está en mi biografía._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas; son siempre mi mayor motivación para seguir constante._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	34. Predestinados

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXIV:**

**Predestinados**

* * *

Casi nada más salir de la tienda de Levi, Eren se arrepiente de su actuar y decide regresar.

Sabe que está siendo injusto, sabe que su comportamiento es infantil, pero eso no evita que el miedo y la inseguridad que ha despertado en él se siga expandiendo dentro suyo. Teme a Erwin por lo que fue para el otro y por ser lo que él nunca podrá.

Días atrás, cuando Hange le confesó lo feliz que estaba al saber que su relación con Levi avanzaba bien, esta casualmente comentó sobre lo mal que se sintió cuando las cosas entre Erwin y su novio acabaron, haciendo nacer la inquietud en su interior. Inquietud que Levi acaba de confirmar de la peor forma.

Y es por eso que, a pesar de no conocer a Erwin, lo desea lejos, no quiere verlo, porque odia que su novio parezca tenerle tanta estima.

Realmente es un maldito mocoso, como Levi piensa. Y uno celoso además.

Apenas ha avanzado un par de calles cuando, finalmente, decide dar la vuelta y regresar. Pedirá disculpas al otro e intentará comprender. Eren no desea estropear los planes que tenían para esa tarde y mucho menos pelearse con él. Si tiene que aguantar a Erwin un momento, lo hará. Tiene veintiún años, no quince. Puede controlar su mal temperamento si se lo propone, aunque le cueste.

No obstante, pensarlo y hacerlo son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, pues nada más llegar a la calle donde la librería está emplazada, ve entrar en esta a un alto hombre rubio, y el mundo se desmorona a sus pies.

Está asustado de ese desconocido, y se odia por ello.

Resignado, mira la hora en su móvil y se apoya contra el muro de una pastelería cercana, deseando que Erwin se largue de una vez. Levi ha dicho que solo serán unos minutos, y él puede esperar.

Los cálidos rayos del sol del mediodía lo golpean suavemente, pero Eren apenas los nota. Está demasiado ansioso para fijarse en nada más que la puerta cerrada de la librería y la hora que parece arrastrarse lenta y dolorosamente, mientras su cerebro traicionero le hace preguntarse por qué demonios demoran tanto, a pesar de que su parte racional le recuerda que no han transcurrido ni cinco minutos.

Finalmente, su acuciante inseguridad le gana la partida a su miedo y, sin pensarlo más, se dirige hacia la tienda, entrando sin llamar y encontrándose directamente con la mirada de ambos hombres sobre él, haciéndolo tensarse un poco.

De inmediato sus ojos buscan a Levi, esperando hallar enfado y reproches en su mirada de luna; sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que teme, este solo asiente con un gesto que no revela mucho pero Eren sabe es su forma de decirle que está bien, que no le molesta tenerlo allí, que se siente aliviado.

—Vaya, ¿un amigo tuyo, Levi? —pregunta el otro, llamando su atención. Al mirarle, él nota como aquellos ojos azules lo recorren evaluativamente y siente cierta vergüenza.

—Tch, no seas cabrón. Sabes perfectamente quien es —responde este, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque, y él se apresura en obedecer—. Erwin, este chico de aquí es Eren Jaeger, mi novio. Eren, este idiota de aquí, es Erwin Smith, uno de mis mejores amigos.

A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones él puede actuar como un tonto, Eren realmente no lo es, por eso comprende de inmediato la velada aclaración que Levi acaba de hacerle y lo acepta sin más. Sabe que aún deben conversar sobre aquello y explicarse, pero de momento está bien; de momento pueden esperar.

La visita de Erwin resulta tan corta como su novio ha predicho. Este solo se queda el tiempo suficiente para dejar a Levi las llaves de su casa, ya que se marcha de viaje de negocios, y hablarle brevemente sobre su vieja amistad con Hange y Levi, sugiriendo entusiasmado que todos ellos deben reunirse con mayor tranquilidad una vez regrese y tenga algo de tiempo libre.

Cuando finalmente quedan a solas, el silencio entre ambos se vuelve pesado y aquellas cuatro paredes parecen asfixiarles.

Mil palabras, mil disculpas bullen dentro de su cerebro, pero Eren siente que ninguna parece ser suficiente. Tal vez por eso solo logra pronunciar un «lo siento mucho» en el mismo instante que su novio también lo hace.

Una risa escapa de sus labios al percatarse de ello, descubriendo que Levi igualmente está sonriendo; pero es la otra emoción que percibe en aquel rostro la que le llena de felicidad el corazón y lo tranquiliza: este está profundamente aliviado de tenerlo otra vez allí.

—Me comporté como un tonto —reconoce él—. Pero me sentí inseguro por Erwin. Cuando me enteré por Hange de que aparte de ser tu amigo también había sido tu novio, me puse un poco celoso.

—Sin motivo alguno —lo reprende Levi con seriedad—. Erwin y yo somos buenos amigos, pero fuimos una mierda como pareja; por eso decidimos romper.

Eren, a pesar de su resquemor, se siente un poco más contento.

—Nosotros también podríamos acabar siendo una mierda de pareja, ¿sabes? —le dice sin pensar. Su novio, sin embargo, solo sonríe a penas y lo mira divertido.

—Podríamos, sí; pero no será así.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunta él con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso no lo dijo la puta adivina de Hange, mocoso? Eres el amor de mi vida, así que deja de pensar en tantas tonterías. No voy a perderte por tu inseguridad de mierda.

Las palabras de Levi obran magia, y antes de que este logre reaccionar siquiera, Eren rodea el mostrador para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

La primera reacción del otro, como siempre, es apartarlo, pero pasados unos segundos de inútil forcejeo se deja hacer y lo acepta, también como siempre.

—Entonces, Levi, ¿eso significa que estamos bien? —pregunta por lo bajo.

—Estamos bien —responde este, y aquello acaba por tranquilizar su adolorido corazón.

Sí Levi cree que están predestinados a quererse, ¿quién es él para negarlo?

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura les gustase y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, ya está aquí la segunda viñeta de esta semana y, como prometí, ya acabó el drama. ¿Ven? Todo muy fluff y bonito. Prometo que esta historia no los hará sufrir demasiado, creo que ya es suficiente con las otras, ¿no? Lo que sí, aviso que este fanfiction ya va avanzando en cuenta regresiva. Mi idea es poder acabarlo hacia el capítulo cincuenta, pero conociendo mi poca capacidad de resumir situaciones, dejémoslo en el capítulo sesenta, como mucho; no será más que eso. Aun me sorprende que vayan tantos capítulos cuando solo era uno. Vaya que la vida es curiosa._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que ya para el próximo domingo estará la actualización de _In Focus_, regresando al fandom de SnK. Igualmente informo que de _Cantarella _ya he comenzado a subir los capítulos beteados. El primero ya está corregido y con algunas modificaciones importantes en su estructura, el segundo lo subiré mañana y también contará con una pequeña restructuración, nada que cambie la historia, pero sí que facilita la lectura y aclara algunas cosas._

_Nuevamente agradezco de corazón a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son siempre mi mayor incentivo para seguir por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	35. Un encuentro Extraordinario

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXV:**

**Un encuentro Extraordinario**

* * *

Junio llega con la primavera en su esplendor, haciendo que lo días más largos y calurosos inviten a pasar tiempo fuera y que, no obstante, ellos dos acaben resguardados en la seguridad de su casa para evitar que Eren pueda sufrir otra crisis alérgica, aunque no es que a Levi le incomode realmente aquel autoimpuesto encierro.

Ese domingo, por ejemplo, ha resultado divertido. Tras cocinar y comer juntos, ahora ambos se hayan tumbados en el sofá viendo una película, o por lo menos él lo hace, ya que Eren lleva un rato dormido entre sus brazos y no ha tenido el valor de despertarle. Aquella rutina simple en un día simple le agrada, y Levi siente como algo cálido, que creía olvidado, despierta nuevamente en su interior.

El insistente repiqueteo del timbre rompe su paz, por lo que mascullando improperios, él aparta con cuidado el cuerpo del chico dormido y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Nada más descubrir quién es la dueña de todo ese escándalo, Levi se apresura a cerrar para dejarla fuera, pero Hange, rápida a base de años de práctica, se cuela dentro y le echa los brazos al cuello, rebosante de felicidad.

—¡Enano, tanto tiempo sin verte! —exclama esta como si de un largo y esperado reencuentro se tratase—. ¿Me has extrañado?

Él, logrando quitársela de encima, pone algo de distancia entre ambos y la mira ceñudo.

—Tch, nos vimos ayer al almuerzo, cuatro ojos de mierda —replica sin mucha amabilidad—. Veinticuatro putas horas no me parecen el tiempo suficiente para reponerme de ti.

La respuesta de Hange es una estruendosa carcajada que lo hace cerrar los ojos, implorando paciencia, pero esta se le escapa.

Joder, su tranquila tarde de paz y tranquilidad con Eren se ha ido al carajo.

—Que cruel eres, Levi. Ahora que tienes un guapo novio parece que te has olvidado de tu querida amiga —reclama ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Ya apenas quedas conmigo o Erwin.

Un ramalazo de culpa lo golpea al oír su reclamación, impidiéndole defenderse porque sabe que lo que Hange ha dicho es verdad. Su amiga, a pesar de ser invasiva y entrometida, durante esos últimos meses le ha dado espacio suficiente para que su relación con el chico se afiance. Por una vez en la vida, Hange ha controlado sus impulsos de querer saberlo todo y se ha conformado con ser solo una simple espectadora, y él sabe que buena parte de ello se debe a que ella en verdad lo quiere y desea verlo feliz.

Sin embargo, sus palabras de disculpas mueren en cuanto Eren entra al recibidor y los contempla con expresión curiosa y adormilada. Tras la pequeña siesta, el largo cabello se le ha vuelto un enredo y sus verdes ojos lucen un poco velados aun por el sueño. Levi, con el poco sentido común que aún conserva, solo puede pensar en lo adorable que este le parece.

El eufórico recibimiento con que Hange lo recibe llena nuevamente de bullicio la casa, con esta parloteando sobre lo mucho que él parece haber cambiado desde que conoció a Eren y de como el chico ha sido algo bueno en su vida.

Dejando la película a medias y su apacible tranquilidad congelada en el recuerdo, los tres acaban sentados en torno a la isleta de la cocina con sendas tazas mientras platican.

A pesar de saber que Eren trabaja para Hange y que por lo mismo ella lo conoce bastante bien, Levi tiende a olvidar ese hecho con más frecuencia de la que debiera, por lo que no deja de resultarle rara aquella camaradería entre ambos. Dejando de lado a Erwin, que siempre fue un amigo en común, ninguna de sus anteriores parejas acabó de ser del total agrado de aquella compleja mujer. Que Hange acepte a Eren de forma tan abierta, que no haya puesto ni un pero a su relación, le resulta extraño; sin embargo, en el fondo se alegra un poco. De seguro su amiga cree que en esa oportunidad lo está haciendo bien, que su elección es la correcta.

—Erwin insiste en que debemos juntarnos uno de estos días —les dice ella mientras desmiga sin compasión la galleta de nuez que tiene entre los dedos—. ¿Qué les parece dentro de dos semanas?

—Tch, por mi está bien —responde Levi, sabiendo que aquel compromiso es ineludible. Si Hange es un dolor en el culo cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, Erwin no tiene punto de comparación—, pero quien también debe decidir aquí es el mocoso. ¿Qué dices, Eren? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

De inmediato los ojos castaños de su amiga viajan a este, expectante. Él sabe que el asunto de su pasada relación con Erwin ya es algo solucionado entre ellos, pero también es consciente de que el mocoso sigue siendo un mocoso, y a veces la inseguridad lo puede.

Finalmente, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza, Eren asiente a penas, ante lo que su amiga da una alegre palmada, llena de satisfacción.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —exclama esta—. Hablaré hoy mismo con Erwin y le informaré. —Guiña un ojo a su novio y lo hace sonreír.

Hange ha sido muchas cosas en su vida, la mayor parte de ellas desastrosas, pero Levi no puede negar que a pesar de todo lo malo, ella ha sido su pequeño rayito de luz en los días malos. Una persona simple y una amistad simple, y que sin embargo terminó por convertirse en un encuentro extraordinario; uno que no cambiaría por nada.

Sin embargo, cuando una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en aquellos labios y una mirada divertida asoma tras las gafas, Levi se teme lo peor. Lo cual ocurre en cuanto esta habla, haciéndole desear que la tierra se abra y la entierre en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, donde aquella boca impertinente no pueda hacer más estragos.

Joder, sí que se arrepiente de aquella amistad.

—Y bien chicos, ¿cuándo van a tener sexo?

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, lamento la larga ausencia en la actualización de esta historia, pero estuve de vacaciones fuera de casa durante el mes anterior y debí priorizar lo que escribía y actualizaba. Igualmente ahora ya estoy de regreso en mis clases, así que sigo adaptándome, por lo que no puedo asegurar que la siguiente viñeta, la cual complementa a esta, pueda estar lista para mañana domingo. Si no es así, la subiré entre lunes o martes como muy tarde. De todos modos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que mañana pueda ver la luz si es que nada se me complica demasiado._

_También, como ya había avisado anteriormente, esta historia ya ha entrado a su cuenta regresiva, por lo que cada nueva actualización nos va llevando más cerca del final. Aun no puedo dar un número exacto de capítulos faltantes, pero deberían ser veinticinco como muchos._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que para mañana se viene la actualización del capítulo 20 de _In Focus_, como ya estaba programado, y si hay suerte, la viñeta 36 de este fanfiction._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan, siguen y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, alertas o marcadores. Siempre son el más lindo incentivo para continuar con esto._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	36. Del Revés

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXVI:**

**Del Revés**

* * *

El sueño escapa de Eren cuando un sonido alto y estridente se cuela poco a poco en su adormilado cerebro, y, aunque entre la realidad y la inconsciencia no lo reconoce de inmediato, solo tarda un par de minutos en comprender que Hange está de visita.

Tras dirigirse al recibidor, sus ojos vagan buscando a Levi. Este, con el ceño fruncido y expresión fastidiada, demuestra con claridad que considera aquella intrusión una gran molestia, una que simplemente soportará porque no hay modo y que, sin embargo, es solo una fachada de su novio para disimular que la presencia de su amiga no le incomoda en absoluto.

Y es así como aquella tranquila tarde de domingo acaba convertida en una mucho más bulliciosa, con Hange platicando de todo y nada, al tiempo que Levi y él se convierten en sus sumisos oyentes.

Mientras la oye hablar, Eren no puede evitar pensar en cómo jamás imaginó que acabaría formalizando una relación con el mejor amigo de su jefa. Por aquel entonces, su única preocupación eran sus estudios y poco más, por lo menos hasta que aquella tarde de San Valentín, aquel hombre de ojos grises, palabras cortantes y expresión taciturna entró a su vida volviéndolo todo del revés, convirtiendo las frías mañanas de invierno en momentos cálidos si sus miradas se encontraban un par de segundos y encendiendo dentro de él la ilusión de querer enamorarse, porque solo aquel primer encuentro le bastó para saber que Levi era su persona correcta, aquella por quien había esperado tanto.

Cuando la plática torna a la posibilidad de reunirse con Erwin, Eren siente más que nota como, tras preguntarle Levi su opinión al respecto, la mirada de ambos recae sobre él, esperando su decisión. Este sabe que aceptar esa amistad es algo aun difícil para Eren, por lo que no va a forzarlo.

Y él siente que no puede amarlo más por ello.

En cuanto acepta con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, la alegría de Hange es inmediata; no obstante, su mirada busca aquella otra plateada que parece inmensamente feliz por su madura forma de actuar, siendo Eren recompensado con una cálida satisfacción, una que le dura hasta que su jefa abre la boca y rompe la burbuja como solo ella sabe hacer.

—Y bien chicos, ¿cuándo van a tener sexo? —pregunta esta, toda pícara curiosidad en sus ojos y aquel incontrolable deseo por saber más con el que él ha aprendido a lidiar.

Eren sabe que aquel asunto es algo que solo le concierne a Levi y a él, aun así no puede evitar alegrarse un poquito, aunque le avergüence admitirlo, ya que es algo que igualmente se ha preguntado más de una vez.

—¿Y cuándo vas a reparar ese cerebro lleno de mierda que tienes? —espeta su novio sin más, todo miradas sulfuradas y furioso rubor en las mejillas—. Solo metete en tus jodidos asuntos y deja en paz los nuestros.

Hange suspira fingiendo resignación, pero el enloquecido brillo en sus ojos, que Eren ya conoce bien, le deja claro que no planea rendirse con tanta facilidad.

—Solo lo pregunto porque me preocupo por ti, enano. Ya sabes, la edad puede afectar esas cosas —explica esta, llena de inocencia y Levi la fulmina con la mirada.

—Solo tengo treintaicinco putos años, cuatro ojos de mierda.

—Por eso lo digo, ya tienes una edad. Y me preocupo por Eren. —Su mano se extiende sobre la mesa para encontrar la de su amigo, intentando consolarle—. Descuida, Levi, no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Puedes buscar ayuda.

Más que vergüenza en el otro, lo que él ve es furia y unas ansias asesinas que lo inquietan un poco, así que mantiene la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, una traicionera risita escapa de sus labios, mitad nervios, mitad ansiedad; mitad desear olvidar lo ocurrido y mitad querer exigir una respuesta por parte de este.

Al oírlo, ambos pares de ojos se posan nuevamente en él con creciente asombro y curiosidad; Hange, contemplándolo con una diversión mal disimulada, mientras que Levi permanece inmutable.

—Ya es tiempo de acabar las visitas —dice su novio levantándose de la mesa y tomando un brazo de su amiga para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo—. Gracias por tu visita, Hange; espero no verte en unos días. Saludos a Moblit —suelta Levi, guiándola hacia el recibidor, con Eren siguiéndolos igualmente a pesar de no haber sido invitado.

Chasqueando la lengua a modo de reproche en una perfecta imitación de su amigo, esta recoge su bolso del perchero, haciéndolo reír una vez más por su descaro y ganándose un guiño por parte de Hange como también una mirada de advertencia por parte de su pareja.

—No dejes que este enano gruñón te asuste, Eren —dice ella palmeando su mejilla antes de mirar conciliadora a su amigo—. Si cambias de opinión, Levi, conozco a un buen tipo…

El resto de las palabras de esta se confunden entre los reclamos del otro mientras la echa casi a la fuerza y las protestas de Hange mezcladas con consejos. Él, aun de pie observando la rara escena, se cruza de brazos y mantiene la mirada del otro cuando este se vuelve a verle.

—Y, ¿ahora qué ocurre, mocoso?

Tragándose los nervios lo mejor que puede, decidido a no dar un paso atrás, Eren le pregunta con aparente tranquilidad.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta de Hange? ¿O es que ni siquiera te lo has planteado?

La plateada mirada de este se llena de asombro al oírlo, pero antes de obtener su tan anhelada respuesta, un par de pasos bastan para que la distancia entre ambos deje de existir.

Levi lo está besando.

—Cada maldito segundo de este puto mes —murmura este contra sus labios, haciendo que sea Eren quien ahora lo bese en respuesta con igual desesperación.

Una vez más, como siempre, aquel hombre ha vuelto a poner su mundo del revés; y él no puede estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Nuevamente lamento el que las actualizaciones se hayan visto interrumpidas de pronto, pero la semana pasada estuve enferma con gripe y sin ganas de hacer demasiado, así que esta historia volvió a quedar en espera. Aun así, por ese motivo, hoy he decidido actualizar tres capítulos, esperando que de ese modo compense un poco. Espero les hayan gustado._

_Igualmente, confío en no haber matado ninguna ilusión si alguien por aquí estaba esperando alguna escena más cercana a un lemon, pero como siempre he dicho, esta historia es simplemente una cosa dulce sin mucho drama ni tensión de por medio, así que, lo siento. En esta oportunidad dejo a elección e imaginación del lector lo que creen ocurrió después de aquella respuesta por parte de Levi._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan, siguen y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, alertas o marcadores. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar con esto._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	37. Visita Inesperada

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXVII:**

**Visita Inesperada**

* * *

Finales de junio trae consigo algo más que la llegada del caluroso verano, con sus días largos e interminables y su calor martirizador que amenaza con fundir el cerebro.

Aquella tarde de sábado, Eren y él se hayan sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar, bebiendo té helado para refrescarse un poco y un montón de guías de viajes y turismo que se extienden ante ellos como si fuese un empapelado mar. Durante las últimas dos semanas han repetido ese ritual fielmente, intentando decidirse al fin por un destino después de que Levi sugiriera al chico el tomarse unas vacaciones para que pudiesen viajar juntos a algún sitio.

Lo que él no se sintió capaz de confiarle al mocoso, fue que durante los últimos tres años no se ha tomado ni un solo día libre en la tienda a menos que fuese por enfermedad o algún contratiempo importante; sin embargo, cuando unas semanas atrás Hange comentó en su última salida de grupo que ella y Moblit se irían de viaje, Levi había visto un brillo de ilusión encenderse en aquellos ojos verdes, y se encontró preguntándose por qué no hacerlo también. Fue debido a ello que, tras pensárselo un poco, se lo propuso a Eren, ganándose su total y bullente alegría, esa que siempre iluminaba su mundo. Además, la perspectiva de tener al chico solo para él durante dos semanas enteras es un aliciente agradable: sin trabajo, sin estudio y sin amigos que estorbaran de una maldita vez.

—¿Y si nos vamos a la montaña? Aquí dice que se pueden contratar excursiones turísticas por diferentes rutas y ofrecen diversas actividades al aire libre —le dice Eren mientras tiende un folleto en su dirección que él acepta—. Creo que sería divertido.

La absoluta verdad es que a Levi no puede importarle menos donde vayan, mientras vayan juntos, pero finge leer con atención y acaba asintiendo ante su elección. Este, por supuesto, se ilumina al ver su aprobación, por lo que soltando un gritito de júbilo le echa los brazos al cuello con la fuerza suficiente para terminar tumbándolo en el alfombrado y empapelado piso, ganándose un par de maldiciones y protestas de su parte a causa del golpe que acaba de darse en la cabeza, las cuales mueren cuando los labios del mocoso se apoderan de los suyos y, simplemente, ya no es capaz de pensar en nada más.

Lamentablemente, el maldito timbre de su móvil comienza a sonar con insistencia una y otra vez, interrumpiendo su pequeño momento pasional y sin permitirles ignorarlo por más que intentan hacerlo. Soltando una sarta de maldiciones que hacen reír al chico, Levi se pone de pie tras darle un último beso, y va en busca del condenado aparato.

Ni siquiera la vista de Eren ruborizado, con el cabello hecho un desastre y sin camiseta logra que su humor no se estropee en cuanto ve quien llama. Durante un par de segundos se plantea la posibilidad de apagar su teléfono y dejar que el bastardo se joda, pero sabe que no conseguirá nada con ello, ya que este insistirá hasta que consiga decirle lo que quiere.

—Habla —es lo primero que sale de sus labios al contestar, notando como la impaciencia avanza a pasos agigantados dentro de él mientras oye las críticas a su despreocupación y malos modos. ¡Como si no fuese por culpa de ese idiota que se comportara así!

La «buena noticia» que este le da se convierte de pronto en una amenaza al saber que por más que lo desee no tendrá opción para negarse o huir siquiera. Eren, todavía sentado sobre la alfombra, lo mira con sus ojos de mar de verano muy serios, alcanzando su desechada camiseta para volver a vestirse mientras sin disimulo alguno presta completa atención a su plática.

Con un «vete al demonio» y un «ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí», Levi pone fin a la conversación, pero durante unos segundos más se queda observando el aparato que sostiene entre sus manos y sujeta con más fuerza de la necesaria a causa de la tensión.

Aunque ninguna palabra sale de los labios del mocoso, él puede ver las mil preguntas que este tiene asomadas en sus ojos; el deseo que siente de darle su espacio contra la necesidad imperiosa de ofrecerle ayuda o consuelo. Eren es siempre tan malditamente predecible, tan abierto con lo que siente y quiere que muchas veces eso a Levi lo desarma, porque él habitualmente se lo guarda todo; o, por lo menos, solía hacerlo hasta que ese condenado mocoso llegó a su vida con la fuerza de un huracán y se llevó por completo su paz, perdiéndolo en su intensa vorágine.

—¿Malas noticias? —le pregunta este de pronto, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo cuando vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Aunque no le ha dicho nada, él puede sentir la tensión bullendo del chico, y eso lo molesta e indigna más que nada. Eren no merece pasar un mal rato por una tontería así; menos por culpa de ese idiota.

—Tch, una jodida. Visita inesperada —es su respuesta, permitiendo que su propia cabeza repose sobre la ajena mientras busca la mano del chico para entrelazarla con la suya—. Mi tío llegará mañana de visita para quedarse unos cuantos días. A lo mejor tendremos que retrasar las vacaciones.

La cabeza de Eren se levanta tan deprisa que acaba propinándole un cabezazo, pero antes de que Levi pueda protestar siquiera, este lo mira con aquellos verdes ojos enormes y sorprendidos.

—¿Tu tío? —le pregunta, ante lo que él solo asiente y suelta un gruñido que acaba en maldición.

—Sí, el bastardo de mi tío —masculla desganado. Pasando una mano por su revuelto cabello negro, deja escapar un pesado suspiro antes de continuar con aquella conversación que esperaba no tener nunca en la vida, y aun así allí está—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te hable sobre Kenny, el hombre que me crio.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, y nuevamente, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Ya estamos aquí con la segunda viñeta de esta actualización, y en esta ocasión volvemos a los asuntos familiares, aunque desde el otro lado esta vez, siendo ahora Levi quien se verá en la obligación de presentar a Eren a su familia. Esta relación cada vez se va formalizando más y más, así que les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo para saber cómo reaccionará Eren a esta inesperada visita._

_ Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan, siguen y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, alertas o marcadores. Siempre son el más lindo incentivo para continuar con esto._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	38. Una Promesa

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXVIII:**

**Una Promesa**

* * *

La respuesta de Levi al explicarle que no solo tiene un tío, sino que este lo crio y se aparecerá allí al día siguiente, desconcierta a Eren más que un poco.

Desde que se conocen, y a pesar de la confianza que habitualmente se tienen, lo que él ha descubierto del pasado de su novio son apenas unas cuantas cosas, como el hecho de que su amistad con Farlan se remonta a su adolescencia y que su madre murió antes de que cumpliera los diez años, por lo que un familiar se hizo cargo de su crianza hasta que Levi acabó la escuela e ingresó a la universidad. Solo son pequeños retazos de la vida del hombre al que ama y que poco a poco le han ido dando a Eren una idea de lo que puede esperar y lo que no en su relación, y tal vez por eso nunca se preparó para la aparición de una familia política que no sabía existiera.

—Prepararé un poco de té, porque temo que esto será para largo —le dice con toda la calma que logra reunir, poniéndose de pie y tendiendo una mano para ayudar a su novio a hacer lo mismo y que así le siga.

Una vez en la cocina, pone a calentar el agua. No comprende como una tarde perfecta pudo arruinarse en tan poco tiempo, pero sabe que debe mostrarse tranquilo y seguro, algo que no resulta tan fácil cuando la mirada expectante de Levi sobre él aumenta su ansiedad, como si el anuncio de esa visita fuese el presagio del apocalipsis.

—Ya sabes que mi madre murió cuando era pequeño y que un familiar se hizo cargo de mí. Pues ese era Kenny —explica Levi mientras saca las tazas de la alacena, dejándolas sobre la isleta—. Es el hermano mayor de ella y un completo bastardo. El peor ejemplo de padre y adulto responsable que podría haber tenido un crío.

Tragando duro, Eren lo mira preocupado y pone un par de cucharadas de té en la tetera en espera de que el agua hierva.

—¿Tan malo fue?

Tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes Levi asiente, aunque luego niega, encogiéndose posteriormente de hombros.

—Tch, un horror. Kenny no es precisamente alguien con un gran instinto paternal y bueno, para él la disciplina se imparte con mano dura. —Este suelta un pesado suspiro, pareciendo abatido y un poco malhumorado—. Aun así, me cuidó a su terrible manera, preocupándose de que tuviese siempre lo que necesitara y encargándose de que estudiara para que contara con una buena educación a futuro. Nuestros verdaderos problemas comenzaron después.

Algo en la forma que su novio dice aquello, como si su evidente enfado estuviese mezclado con cierto dolor y resentimiento, hace que sus palabras cobren inmediato sentido dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole comprender la verdadera razón que generó el desacuerdo y distanciamiento entre esos dos. El motivo por el cual Levi parece tan inquieto a pesar de fingir que aquello no le importa en absoluto.

—¿Se enfadó contigo cuando descubrió que eras gay? —pregunta él dubitativo, obteniendo un suave gruñido de afirmación mientras acepta la taza de té que acaba de servirle.

—Joder que sí. Al comienzo intentó hacerme comprender por las buenas, y no tan buenas, que estaba equivocado respecto a mi orientación; que solo era una pequeña confusión que pasaría una vez me consiguiese una buena novia. Después, al ver que sus consejos no iban a servir de nada en mí, se dio por vencido, pero a regañadientes. —Levi soltó otro suspiro cargado de exasperación y lo miró muy serio. Una enorme preocupación enturbiando sus ojos grises que hizo sentir a Eren lleno de impotencia—. Durante el tiempo que salí con Erwin, cada vez que Kenny vino de visita se comportó como un total bastardo con él. Temo que no haga mucha diferencia contigo, mocoso.

Y es en ese momento, al ver su gesto apesadumbrado y su evidente desánimo, que él comprende el porqué de la enorme preocupación del otro: Levi, porque lo ama, no quiere que pase un mal rato a causa de su familia.

Dejando su taza intacta sobre la isleta, Eren acerca su mano hasta la de este, entrelazándolas para reconfortarlos así a ambos.

Él sabe que a diferencia de muchos es afortunado al tener una familia que desde un principio aceptó y no juzgó su preferencia respecto a su elección de pareja, pero entiende que no siempre es así, Levi es el mejor ejemplo de ello; y aunque es algo que le gustaría cambiar para que no le hiciese daño a quien ama, comprende que no está en sus manos el poder hacerlo. Lo único que Eren puede hacer es ofrecerle seguridad y una promesa. Una que espera baste para acallar sus dudas y su preocupación creciente.

—¿Sabes, Levi? Siempre he agradecido lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, que desees tanto cuidarme y protegerme; eso me hace muy feliz. —Sus manos unidas siguen estándolo y una sutil sonrisa asoma a sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos pálidos ojos—. Sin embargo, no soy alguien débil, y así como tú puedes cuidarme, yo también puedo hacerlo contigo. Por eso, te haré una promesa: pase lo que pase con tu tío, no va a afectarme. Confía en mí.

—No conoces a Kenny, Eren —masculla este, pero en esa oportunidad su miedo ya no enturbia su mirada, siendo remplazado por algo cercano a la admiración por él.

Eren no puede sentirse más feliz.

—No, no lo conozco aun, pero sí te conozco a ti, Levi Ackerman; y a pesar de lo terrible que puedes ser a veces, igualmente acabé enamorándome de ti. Debo ser un chico muy valiente, ¿no crees?

—Tch, eres un puto mocoso demente —suelta este.

Aun así, Eren nota la sonrisa bajo sus labios al besarse y sabe que aquella promesa, por pequeña que sea, ha significado algo importante.

Por primera vez en aquella relación, son total y completamente iguales.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, y una vez más, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Con esta viñeta, ya cerramos la actualización de esta semana, que espero compensara la demora que esta historia ha tenido y sobre todo confío en que la hayan disfrutado. Ya las siguientes actualizaciones quedarán para el sábado y domingo de la próxima semana si no surge ningún inconveniente como pasó ayer._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización será el domingo 08 de septiembre y corresponderá al capítulo 8 de _La Joya de la Corona_. Se suponía que esta semana entrante sería para _In Focus_, pero llevo unos días con una situación familiar un poco complicada y mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor, así que priorizaré _La Joya de la Corona_ porque tengo el capítulo terminado y solo pendiente de corrección. Luego de ello, ya retomaré _In Focus_ como corresponde. Disculpas de antemano._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan, siguen y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, alertas o marcadores. Siempre son lo que anima a continuar, sobre todo en los días malos._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	39. Rival

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XXXIX:**

**Rival**

* * *

A pesar de todas sus protestas, Eren igualmente va a su casa ese día.

Tras la «gran» noticia de la visita de Kenny, Levi ha estado de un humor de perros. Apenas logró dormir algo la noche pasada y ya ha hecho la limpieza de la casa, dos veces, para calmar sus putos nervios, pero su día sigue pareciendo muy negro.

Pero una vez ya no tiene nada más que hacer, acaba tumbado en el sofá de la sala con un libro mientras el mocoso, con el portátil sobre la mesilla de centro, teclea sin descanso, corrigiendo detalles del informe que debe entregar al día siguiente.

Desganado, suspira pesado y frunce el ceño mientras da un sorbo a su taza de té. Se suponía que ese domingo Eren y él pasarían el día agradablemente juntos en alguna cita, pero el bastardo de su tío ha alborotado sus planes, como siempre, y ahora ambos se hayan encerrados en su casa a la espera de que el muy desgraciado decida aparecer.

Al notar el conocido peso de una mano sobre la suya, abandona sus sombríos pensamientos, volviendo su atención al chico que tiene delante. Ese día los ojos de Eren son como verdes llamas con un toque de jade, suavizando la expresión ávida que inunda su rostro y habla de una inquietud que este se niega a poner en palabras.

—Relájate un poco, Levi; ponerte nervioso no ayudará en nada —le dice, apoyando la castaña cabeza contra su muslo derecho, ante lo que él se apresura a enterrar los dedos en el desastre que es ese cabello.

—Si el idiota de Kenny dice alguna mierda que te hiera o te moleste, mocoso, tienes mi permiso para defenderte —suelta él sin pensar, observando como aquellos enormes ojos se abren hasta lo imposible y los labios se fruncen en un mudo gesto de desconcertado horror.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo golpear a tu tío? —pregunta este incrédulo, y aunque la intención en sus palabras no es esa, acaba asintiendo con desgana, mordiéndose la lengua para no confesar a Eren que probablemente Kenny le patearía el culo, obligándolo luego a disculparse.

—Podrías intentarlo, al menos. Te ayudaría de ser necesario —masculla humilde.

Para su sorpresa, el chico ríe, con aquella risa clara y vibrante que siempre le llega al alma y hace que los malos momentos y las penas se esfumen como los malos sueños al despertarse.

—Entonces, confiemos en no tener que necesitarlo —responde Eren, divertido.

Su inmediata respuesta es inclinarse para buscar su boca y besarle como si su vida dependiera de ello, tal vez lo hace, no está seguro; lo único que Levi sabe con certeza es que el regusto del té negro mezclado con el sabor de los labios del mocoso calman su corazón inquieto, y que respirar le es más fácil cuando es el aliento del otro el que se confunde con el suyo.

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre resuena en la sala y ambos se separan un poco jadeantes. Eren tiene las mejillas encendidas, lo que le parece un detalle adorable, pero antes que pueda hacer cualquier observación sobre ello, vuelven a llamar a la puerta y Levi sabe, sin duda alguna, que su pequeño remanso de paz y confort ha acabado. Kenny ya está allí.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, frota la zona rasurada de su nuca y cierra los grises ojos al oír una nueva ronda de timbrazos. Cuando abre estos y enfoca una vez más al chico, le dice con desánimo:

—Prepárate, mocoso. Vas a necesitarlo.

Sin esperar a oír su respuesta o ver si le sigue, Levi se dirige hacia el recibidor y abre la puerta de un solo tirón, para no arrepentirse. Tal y como teme, la alta figura de su tío se encuentra en el umbral de la misma, todo sonrisa socarrona y burlesco gesto de diversión llenando su rostro surcado de prematuras arrugas a causa de la mala vida. Y como siempre, el sentimiento que lo inunda al verlo es conflictivo, una compleja mezcla de desprecio, enfado y rencor envueltos en amor familiar, porque aunque ese bastardo sea un malnacido de lo peor, es la única familia que le queda. Fue el único que se ocupó de él cuando podría haber decidido no hacerlo.

—Mierda, muchacho, que te ha entretenido tanto. Ya estaba pensando en tumbar la condenada puerta de una patada —protesta Kenny nada más poner un pie dentro de la casa.

—Te dije que no vinieras, ¿verdad? No te quejes si no es este el recibimiento que esperabas —espeta, cruzándose de brazos y contemplándolo ceñudo.

Los claros ojos de su tío lo recorren de arriba a abajo, haciendo que él se tense de inmediato al percatarse del brillo burlón que baila en estos, sabedor de lo que vendrá.

—Joder, Levi, sigues sin crecer una mierda. Al final sí has acabado siendo una simple rata enana. —Divertido de su propio comentario, Kenny ríe jocosamente, pero antes de que él pueda devolver la puya, los ojos de su tío se abren como platos, observando tras él—. ¿Y quién demonios eres tú, chico?

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Levi se apronta a responder:

—Kenny, este es Eren Jaeger, mi…

—… su novio —acaba el mocoso por él. Una vez llega a su lado entrelaza su mano con la suya, y aunque su expresión sigue siendo amable, está llena de determinación—. Es un placer conocerlo —le dice, tendiendo su mano libre en su dirección.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Kenny la acepta demudado, ya sea porque es la primera vez que alguien piensa que es placentero conocerlo o, simplemente, que el ver la tranquilidad con que Eren alardea de su relación «inmoral» lo pasma. Sea lo que sea, lo llena de euforia. Si aquel encuentro es inevitable, se alegra de que por una vez no sea Kenny el vencedor.

Ciertamente, aquel mocoso de ojos verdes es rival para cualquiera. Y Levi nunca ha estado más feliz de haber aceptado aquella primera cita.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Lo siguiente, es disculparme por la demora, nuevamente larga en esta ocasión._

_Como había explicado hace unas semanas, algunos asuntos familiares me tienen un poco liada, así que mi tiempo libre se ha reducido bastante. Pero estos últimos días he logrado ordenarme un poco mejor con los horarios, así que ya pude regresar con esta historia, que espero pueda mantener en ritmo constante hasta acabarla, ya que no es mucho lo que le queda._

_Para mañana ya estará aquí sin falta la viñeta 40, la cual ya que está escrita y corregida, por lo que no hay motivo de que se retrase. Solo espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente esta primera entrega de la visita de Kenny para que esperen por la siguiente._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir esforzándome por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	40. Descubrimientos

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XL:**

**Descubrimientos**

* * *

Aunque el saludo sale de sus labios sin problema, lo hace mostrando una seguridad que Eren para nada siente. Los segundos pasan uno tras otro mientras él sigue con la mano extendida en dirección al tío de Levi, quien, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, lo observa detenidamente.

Al final es el chasquido de la lengua de su novio el que parece destrabar el tiempo, ya que Kenny pestañea un par de veces antes de estrechar su mano, carraspeando sonoramente.

—Ya, vaya… lo mismo digo —masculla apenas, lanzando una escrutadora mirada de él a Levi que sigue a su lado, sosteniendo su mano—. No me habías contado que estabas saliendo con alguien _nuevo_ —señala el hombre entre molesto y contrariado—. Pensé que seguías con ese tal Smith.

Y Eren inspira sonoramente.

—Oi, viejo, no jodas. Sabes que lo mío con Erwin término hace años.

—¿Y lo has cambiado por uno más joven? ¡Si este apenas es más que un crío!

—De hecho, tengo veintiuno. Y el que le pidió salir fui yo, señor —le aclara, solo para que no queden dudas. Kenny no obstante, lo mira como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—¿Y sabes que este enano de aquí te supera por mucho la edad, muchacho? Puede que se vea joven, pero ya tiene treintaicinco.

Eren se ríe de aquello, aunque por el ceño fruncido de Levi está claro que el comentario de su tío no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia.

—Lo sé, y no me incomoda —responde con sinceridad—. Estamos bien así.

Kenny se quita el sombrero de ala ancha y lo deja colgado en el perchero cercano a la puerta, pasando luego una mano por su encanecido cabello oscuro.

—Joder, ¿es que ahora todos son maricas? ¿Es una maldita moda acaso? ¡A este paso nos vamos a extinguir! —protesta este mientras se dirige con toda confianza a la sala—. Demonios, necesito un trago. Con los años estas sorpresas ya no son lo mismo.

La pesarosa mirada que Levi comparte con él le deja claro lo muy, muy difícil que resultará esa visita. Lo realmente complicado que será ganarse la aprobación de Kenny Ackerman.

Una hora después, los tres se hayan en el comedor disfrutando la cena que Eren preparó horas antes con ayuda de Levi y a pesar de sus protestas y malhumor.

Kenny, aunque obviamente se siente algo incómodo ante el hecho de que la pareja de su sobrino es un hombre, no se muestra del todo desagradable. Habla con ellos y les cuenta lo que ha estado haciendo los últimos meses, y de tanto en tanto relata para él anécdotas completamente vergonzosas de cuando Levi era más joven, lo que hace que este se indigne muchísimo, sobre todo al ver lo ufano que se muestra el otro hombre al hacerlo reír con ellas.

Sin embargo, mientras comparte con ellos y tras observarlos detenidamente, Eren comprende que existe un patrón en su actuar. Por más que Levi proteste y se moleste, su enfado hacia su tío jamás llega ser del todo real; y por mucho que Kenny despotrique contra la homosexualidad en general y los gustos de su sobrino en particular, nunca hay verdadero rechazo en sus ojos.

Y es así como entiende que ambos se aprecian a pesar de todo, ya sea porque son familia o debido al lazo que los une. Y comprende también que, pese a sus puyas y malos modos, Kenny ha hecho ese viaje con el único propósito de cerciorarse de que Levi está bien y es feliz. Y para Eren, descubrir ese pequeño secreto, que este no está tan solo como siempre ha asegurado estar, le llena de inesperada alegría.

La tarde pasa más deprisa de lo esperado, y antes de darse cuenta ya son pasadas las diez y decide marcharse, pues está casi con sus últimos exámenes del semestre y debe repasar.

Levi le dice que lo acompañará fuera, por lo que se despide de Kenny dentro de casa. En esa oportunidad, el hombre acepta su mano sin renuencia y asiente cuando él le dice que le ha agradado conocerlo. Por supuesto, este no dice lo mismo, pero se lo queda mirando unos segundos con total atención, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Que desperdicio eres, muchacho. Podrías haber tenido una linda novia, pero has elegido a este —añade señalando con un despectivo gesto de barbilla a Levi que le enseña el dedo medio en respuesta.

—Bueno, pienso que eso habría sido difícil porque no me atraen las chicas. Además, creo que elegí bien.

Cuando sus ojos buscan a su novio, lo encuentran junto a la puerta tan impasible como siempre. No obstante, el ligero rubor que tiñe sus pálidas mejillas lo traiciona, y aunque es evidente que Kenny también se ha percatado de ello, por una vez no dice nada hiriente y prefiere obviarlo.

—Ya, ya, lo entiendo. Y aunque sigues sin gustarme del todo, reconozco que por lo menos eres mejor que Smith. Y cocinas bien —admite el otro hombre a regañadientes—. Nos vemos luego, Eren. Estoy seguro de que este jodido mocoso me restregará su homosexualidad por las narices hasta que me harte y me largue.

Dirigiéndose por el corredor al cuarto de invitados, Kenny refunfuña algo más sobre las relaciones antinatura y lo agotadores que le resultan los viajes largos ahora que ha ganado edad; sin embargo, no es hasta que están fuera de la casa que Levi parece volver a respirar, mirándolo arrepentido.

—Lo siento. Te dije que era un bastardo de primera.

Eren toma su mano y niega con un gesto.

—La verdad es que no. Me recuerda un poco a ti, ¿sabes?

Acortando la distancia que los separa, él se inclina y lo besa; acallando de ese modo las incipientes protestas de su novio.

Ya todo está bien.

Y aunque ese día pronosticaba ser uno terrible, resultó ser uno interesante, porque ha conocido un poquito más del hombre con el que ha decidido pasar el resto de su vida.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera el tiempo invertido en la lectura._

_Esta semana, afortunadamente, pude traer estas dos viñetas en su tiempo correspondiente, con este encuentro de Eren con Kenny y esa complicada relación familiar que mantiene con Levi. De todos modos, la siguiente actualización volveremos con este nuevo personaje que ha aparecido por aquí, antes de pasar definitivamente a otra cosa. Confío en que la semana próxima pueda traer las dos viñetas respectivas sin falta. Aun no me creo que ya vayan cuarenta publicadas._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, la siguiente actualización es para _In Focus_ y espero que el nuevo capítulo esté actualizándose entre el miércoles y el viernes de esta semana entrante. Cruzaré los dedos para que todo resulte sin inconvenientes._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	41. Aprobación

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLI:**

**Aprobación**

* * *

Desde que hace dos semanas atrás Kenny irrumpió en su vida como un desastre natural alborotando todo a su paso, la ordenada rutina y el inmaculado orden de Levi se han ido al carajo; pero, lo peor, ha resultado ser que sus momentos a solas con Eren se han reducido a nada más que unas cuantas citas cortas o visitas entre la librería y la cafetería, notando como la ansiedad los afectaba cada vez más a ambos.

No obstante, finalmente el gran día llega y el fin de su tormento se vuelve una realidad. Esa misma mañana su tío ha anunciado que ya está aburrido de verle la cara de amargado y desea regresar a su propio hogar, por lo que al día siguiente tomará un vuelo y por fin los dejará en paz.

Nada más darle la feliz noticia a Eren durante el almuerzo compartido, este, con la ingenua buena intención que siempre lo caracteriza, insiste en que deben prepararle al otro hombre una cena de despedida. Levi, que lleva quince días aguantando los continuos comentarios mordaces que el cabrón de Kenny suele hacer sobre la homosexualidad de ambos y su aberrante relación, se niega en rotundo; sin embargo, el mocoso insiste, obstinándose como solo él sabe hacer, por lo que, tragándose todas las maldiciones que puede imprecar en un silencioso minuto, acaba cediendo a regañadientes.

Y es así como esa tarde se encuentra en casa junto al hombre que lo crio, esperando por la llegada del chico con el que ha decidido compartir su vida.

Kenny, sentado en el sofá mientras lee el periódico y despotrica contra todo, desde el gobierno hasta los eventos sociales, le lanza de tanto en tanto fugaces miradas cada vez que él observa la hora en su reloj, impaciente porque Eren llegue de una puta vez y le ayude a librarse de esa maldita tensión.

Sin embargo, cuando el reloj marca las seis y sabe que su agonía está a punto de acabar, los sagaces ojos de su tío se posan sobre él y le suelta sin más:

—¿Realmente piensas formar una familia con ese mocoso? ¿Es ese el futuro que deseas, Levi?

Él, que acaba de beber un sorbo de té, nota como este le escalda la lengua por descuidarse a causa de la sorpresa. Maldice por lo bajo y frunce el ceño, pero Kenny no se da por aludido y lo sigue mirando.

—Quien sabe —masculla malhumorado, sin entrar en más detalles porque, simplemente, él tampoco lo ha pensado.

A pesar de que con Eren ya llevan unos cuantos meses de conocerse y otros tantos de ser novios, no es como que Levi tenga planificado ya su futuro juntos. La aparición del chico en su vida no es algo que esperara ni deseara, ¡que demonios, ni siquiera creía que el amor verdadero existiera! Sin embargo, ahora que lo tiene a su lado, no puede pensar en el día siguiente sin contar con él, sin añorarle.

Si aquello cuenta o no como «planificar su futuro», no tiene ni idea, pero si de algo está seguro, es que mientras de él dependa, hará lo posible porque Eren siga siendo parte de su vida.

Al levantar la vista, nota que la burlesca mirada del otro sigue posada en él, por lo que sus ojos se entornan con molestia. Kenny, por su parte, solo sonríe del mismo modo en que lo ha hecho siempre cuando desea hacerlo perder la paciencia; no obstante, con treintaicinco años, Levi ya no está dispuesto a caer en las provocaciones de su tío, por lo que simplemente lo ignora.

Es entonces que el timbre suena anunciando que Eren ya está allí, por lo que él deja su taza casi intacta en la mesilla de centro y se pone de pie para ir a recibirlo, desesperado por verlo y que el mundo que conoce vuelva a tener sentido antes de que termine asesinando a «alguien».

Menos de veinticuatro horas y será libre, se recuerda paciente; pero no alcanza a dar ni cinco pasos cuando la potente voz de su tío, llamándolo, se hace oír nuevamente, deteniendo su avance y haciéndolo volverse.

—Que jodido estás, sobrino. Literal y figurativamente —añade, soltando una risotada como si su estúpido comentario fuese el más ingenioso del mundo—. Sin embargo —comienza muy serio una vez su diversión ha terminado—, a ella le hubiese gustado. De seguro estaría increíblemente satisfecha de que tu elección fuese ese otro mocoso.

Desconcertado, asombrado, Levi abre la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido logra salir de ella. Por su parte, Kenny vuelve a centrar su atención en el periódico, refunfuñando por lo bajo e ignorando su presencia, de seguro sabedor de que ese tipo de comentarios y escenas no son para ellos, por lo que prefiere evitarles la vergüenza.

Mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, no puede evitar que una emoción dolorosa y cálida anide dentro de su pecho. Pensar en su madre siempre tiene ese efecto sobre él, añoranza y nostalgia teñidas por el dolor de la separación forzosa.

La sonriente imagen de Eren lo recibe nada más abrir, todo ojos verdes que parecen refulgir de alegría y aquel revoltijo de cabello que es siempre un desastre.

Ya sea porque dos semanas han sido mucho tiempo, ya sea porque las palabras de su tío le han calado hondo, Levi deja de lado las precauciones y envuelve al otro en un fuerte abrazo, como si no deseara dejarlo escapar.

Eren, sorprendido, solo sabe responder a su gesto. Cuando finalmente le pregunta que ocurre, él solo niega, permitiendo que sea el calor y el aroma del chico lo que lo reconforte, haciendo que la seguridad de las palabras de Kenny prevalezcan en su corazón.

Haya sido su intención o no, y aunque no sea el modo más adecuado y correcto, sabe que su tío acaba de darle su aprobación. Probablemente Kenny nunca acepte del todo sus «preferencias», pero aprueba a Eren, y para él, eso es más que suficiente.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la actualización haya sido de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por otro lado, disculpen nuevamente el atraso en actualizar. He llevado unas cuantas semanas ensimismada en otras cosas y sin mucha concentración para ponerme a escribir, así que solo en estos días he ido retomando con más normalidad. Ya para mañana estará la segunda viñeta de esta semana y ya con ella iremos acabando la visita de Kenny a Levi._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	42. Para ser Feliz

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLII:**

**Para ser Feliz**

* * *

Mientras prepara la cena, Eren no deja de preguntarse el por qué Levi parece tan diferente de lo habitual. Por supuesto lo ha interrogado un par de veces, de manera seria y otras entre bromas al tiempo que cocinan, pero de momento no ha conseguido nada; aun así, él puede ver el ligero cambio en su novio, como si sus bordes, casi siempre afilados, se hubieran suavizado un poco, sobre todo con su tío.

Durante el tiempo que los tres han pasado juntos durante esas semanas, Eren ha descubierto un sinfín de facetas de Levi que hasta ese momento eran desconocidas para él, como el hecho de que Kenny no le disgusta tanto como aparenta y que, sorpresivamente, suele bajar mucho la guardia cuando está con este, algo que Eren solo le había visto hacer con él.

Y es quizá por eso que aquella visita no le ha disgustado del todo. Kenny Ackerman es un hombre terco y que habla sin medirse mucho casi todo el tiempo, pero a su modo rudo y áspero no ha sido desagradable con él, respetando el espacio que ocupa en la vida de Levi y por ello haciéndolo partícipe de esa extraña familia que los dos conforman.

Cuando está acabando de dar los últimos toques a la comida, Eren siente el conocido peso de la gris mirada de Levi sobre él. Este, concentrado en destrozar unos tomates para la ensalada, lo contempla de manera escrutadora, los labios pálidos y apretados en una tensa línea como si desease decir mucho pero no fuese capaz de explicar nada.

—Si tu tío ha vuelto a decir algo sobre mí y nuestra relación, no te disgustes por ello —le dice con desenfado, regalándole una ligera sonrisa—. Simplemente lo hace porque le gusta ver cómo te enfadas. Ni siquiera siente lo que dice, ¿sabes?

Su novio bufa con fastidio.

—¿Y si lo estuviese diciendo de verdad?

Eren se encoje de hombros, apagando el fogón y apartando la cacerola de este.

—Entonces, yo también tomaría medidas de verdad. —Acercándose a este, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y planta un beso en aquella pálida mejilla, haciendo que un leve rubor tiña los pómulos de suave rosa, dándole así un aire adorable a pesar de su ceño fruncido—. No soy tan débil de carácter cómo crees, Levi.

Antes de que el otro pueda abrir la boca para replicar, la cocina es invadida por la alta presencia de Kenny que se queda de piedra nada más verlos en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Aunque desde un comienzo el tío de Levi ha sabido de su noviazgo, ambos han intentado comportarse en su presencia durante esas dos semanas que ha durado su visita, evitándole en lo posible las muestras de afecto desmedidas que podrían incomodarlo. Sin embargo, allí están los tres, con ellos dos abrazados en la inmaculada cocina mientras Kenny los observa como si a alguno de ellos acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza.

Demonios… la perfecta escena incómoda para darle la despedida.

—La cena está casi lista —dice él con voz ligeramente alta para desviar la atención, al mismo tiempo que Levi suelta un «¿qué mierda haces aquí?» que no suena muy amistoso. Kenny, por su parte, parece recuperar la capacidad para respirar y carraspea sonoramente un par de veces.

—Te has dejado el móvil en la sala y te están llamando —se justifica este de inmediato. Cuando Levi tiende una mano para que le pase el aparato, su tío sonríe con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué? No pensarás que iba a traerte ese maldito cacharro, ¿verdad?

—Has venido hasta aquí, Kenny —masculla su novio masticando el enfado, pero su tío sonríe de medio lado y lo observa burlón.

—¿Y eso me obliga a traértelo? —pregunta mordaz—. Yo solo cumplo con avisarte.

Soltando una palabrota, Levi le lanza una mirada asesina al hombre y sale de la cocina hecho una furia rumbo a la sala.

Una vez se quedan a solas, la mirada de Kenny se posa sobre él y lo observa un par de segundos. Incómodo, Eren piensa si debe disculparse por lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, el tío de Levi cambia su expresión socarrona a una mucho más seria y le dice:

—Trátalo bien, ¿entendido? Ese condenado muchacho es muy terco y se carga un carácter del demonio casi todo el tiempo, pero es un buen chico, bueno en realidad; como su madre. —Luciendo algo inquieto, Kenny suspira pesado y se rasca la corta barba que perfila su mentón—. Supongo que esta es la parte en la que debería decir que si le haces daño me las pagarás, pero prefiero ahorrárnoslo. Si eso llegase a ocurrir, será el propio Levi quien te pateará el culo y te de una paliza para que jamás lo olvidaras.

—Probablemente —admite él, totalmente de acuerdo y riendo ante ese comentario. Esa conversación no es algo que esperara, pero le es agradable saber que, a pesar de todo, Kenny no cree que sea una mala elección para su sobrino. La familia siempre es algo complejo de llevar, pero Eren siente que en esa oportunidad todo ha resultado bien. Mucho mejor que eso incluso, porque aunque Kenny y él son tan diferentes, aman profundamente a la misma persona.

Cuando unos minutos después su novio vuelve a la cocina, mira a su tío malhumorado, pero este simplemente suelta una risotada y sale de la estancia dejándolos solos. Eren, echándole los brazos al cuello se inclina un poco para besarlo en los labios, ante lo que Levi lo mira con sospecha.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Él niega con un gesto.

—Nada, solo estoy contento. Estás aquí, y eso basta para hacerme feliz. —Volviendo a acercar su rostro al suyo hasta que las narices de ambos se rozan, sonríe juguetón y le pregunta animado—. ¿Quieres hacerlo eterno?

Los labios de Levi sobre los suyos son la única respuesta que precisa. Realmente se necesita de muy poco en la vida para ser feliz.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la actualización haya sido de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Esta semana por lo menos pude cumplir con las dos viñetas semanales, así que espero al menos las disfrutasen. Ya con esto damos por acabada la visita de Kenny y pasaremos a otra cosa en la siguiente actualización._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que esta semana habrá actualización de _In Focus_ entre martes y miércoles. Debería haber sido para esta semana, pero en mi país las cosas han estado un poquito tensas y me han pillado tres cortes eléctricos que me han dejado con la corrección a medias, pero ya casi la tengo acabada, por lo que preferí priorizar _Ese algo llamado Amor_ durante estos días._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	43. El mejor Plan

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLIII:**

**El mejor Plan**

* * *

Mediados de julio le resulta a Levi agotadoramente insoportable a causa del calor y la humedad que impregnan el ambiente debido al verano, pero de manera sorpresiva, casi mágica, sus planes de vacaciones con Eren tienen el efecto de mitigar todo rastro de amargo resentimiento en él. Si lo compara con el año anterior, antes de conocer al chico, Levi tiene claro que la diferencia en su estado de ánimo es notable. Pocas veces se ha sentido tan condenadamente feliz.

Y es así como esa mañana parten temprano de viaje, esperando aprovechar el escaso frescor de la madrugada para que la conducción no les resulte tan pesada. El viaje en coche les toma cerca de cinco horas antes de llegar a su destino, pero entre las risas y la incansable plática del chico, el trayecto resulta mucho más agradable de lo que él espera.

Una vez llegan al sitio indicado, un pequeño camping perdido en medio de una zona boscosa y a los pies de una impresionante cadena de montañas, siguen las indicaciones del encargado del lugar para, finalmente, dar con su cabaña.

Esta es una pequeña vivienda para dos personas, bonita y acogedora con su aire rústico y hogareño que, sin embargo, hace que Levi se ponga ansioso nada más poner un pie allí.

Mierda, su jodido TOC complicándole la vida como siempre que está en un sitio que no conoce y lo hace sentir inquieto.

—Creo que lo mejor será ordenar y limpiar un poco antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa —le dice Eren dejando sobre el sofá el bolso con sus cosas—. Aun es bastante temprano, así que si nos damos prisa podríamos cambiarnos tras acabar e ir a comer algo antes de recorrer los alrededores, ¿qué te parece?

Levi asiente, un poco cohibido por aquella muestra de buena voluntad y comprensión por parte del chico. Él es consciente de que su trastorno no es cosa fácil y que, por lo mismo, muchas veces puede volver un momento agradable en una verdadera mierda; no obstante Eren siempre, siempre se lo toma a bien, sin críticas de su parte ni intentos fútiles, como los de Erwin, para que comprenda que nada malo ocurrirá porque él mismo no haya limpiado un sitio. No, Eren simplemente sonreirá y lo ayudará, como si su obsesión por la limpieza y la pulcritud fuera lo más normal del mundo y él estuviera muy bien con ello.

Y es así como pasan las siguientes dos horas hasta que da el mediodía, dejando la pequeña cabaña en condiciones óptimas para que Levi no se desquicie y con Eren riendo como un loco cada vez que él se queja de lo mal que todo el mundo asea, sin llegar jamás a sus estándares.

Una vez él sale del cuarto de baño, duchado y apropiadamente vestido, se encuentra con la imagen del chico tumbado en la cama y profundamente dormido. Por un momento Levi piensa en despertarlo para que así pueda ocupar el baño, pero algo en la relajada expresión de Eren, en el suave vaivén de su pecho al ligero compás de su respiración, lo detiene, por lo que en cambio acaba tumbado a su lado observándolo dormir.

Levi no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa así, tan solo perdido en la durmiente figura de su novio mientras piensa en lo extrañamente agradable que es el tener a Eren solo para él, sin familia ni amigos con los que compartir el tiempo ni responsabilidades que lo acorten aún más. De todo el tiempo que llevan saliendo, esta es la primera vez que en verdad están a solas, una idea que le resulta al mismo tiempo tan excitante como aterradora, porque en el fondo teme que mientras más tiempo el mocoso pase con él, más pronto comenzará a percatarse de sus aspectos negativos, como el de esa mañana.

Tan perdido está Levi en sus pensamientos, que apenas tiene tiempo de poner algo de distancia entre ambos cuando las largas pestañas de Eren revolotean antes de abrirse, permitiendo que sus impresionantes ojos verdes, aun brumosos por el sueño, se posen sobre él al tiempo que esboza una sutil sonrisa.

—Oi, ¿dónde han quedado todos esos grandes planes que tenías en mente para hoy? —le pregunta con burla al percibir la mirada de incredulidad que el chico le da al contemplar la ventana del cuarto y comprender que el sol ya está alto—. Tch, que mocoso más debilucho. Apenas has limpiado un poco y ya te has quedado sin fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento! —gime Eren cubriéndose el rostro con las manos durante unos segundos e intentando esconder su mortificación. Cuando decide volver a mirarlo, parece un poco compungido—. Realmente lo lamento, Levi; pero es que anoche casi no logré dormir nada —admite—. Estaba demasiado ansioso.

Por un instante él quiere preguntar, saber todo aquello que inunda la cabeza de Eren, pero se contiene. Al contemplarlo, Levi ha comprendido que lo que el otro siente es similar a lo que él mismo experimenta, porque en el fondo, y a pesar de sus evidentes contrastes, ambos no son tan diferentes.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacemos ahora? —pregunta Levi acariciando un mechón de cabello de este y obviando todo lo demás—. ¿Qué deseas hacer?

La enorme sonrisa de Eren es su inmediata respuesta, augurando problemas; pero antes de que pueda escapar de la cama, el brazo del mocoso lo aprisiona por la cintura apegándolo a él con fuerza.

Levi sabe que perfectamente podría obligar a este para que se aparte y volver a obtener su libertad, pero en el fondo no lo desea, permitiéndose aquel pequeño momento de debilidad.

—Estar contigo —murmura Eren respirando contra su cuello—. Si estoy contigo, Levi, todo parece un buen plan.

—Que mocoso más cursi —masculla él a penas; pero, a pesar de estar asombrado y un poco avergonzado por aquello, no puede negar que se siente del mismo modo. Para Levi, Eren también siempre es el mejor plan de todos.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, Espero la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera el tiempo invertido en ella._

_También lamento la tardanza de un día en la actualización. Esta viñera debería haber estado para ayer sábado, pero terminé un poco agotada de mis prácticas, así que no tenía ánimos ni ganas de corregir._

_Por hoy solo subiré esta y mañana la viñeta siguiente, por lo que la espera no será demasiado larga._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, alertas y marcadores. Son siempre mi mayor incentivo._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	44. Estrella Fugaz

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLIV:**

**Estrella Fugaz**

* * *

A pesar de que el paseo que han dado esa tarde para recorrer los alrededores ha resultado bastante largo, Eren no está para nada cansado, todo lo contrario. La pequeña siesta que tomó luego de que con Levi acabaron de limpiar la cabaña lo ha revivido literalmente, por lo que ahora se siente con más ánimo que días atrás.

Está contento.

Aquel, se dice, ha sido un día extraño; como si el ambiente estuviese cargado de algo distinto, de una anticipación inexplicable, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Es como la profunda oscuridad que se observa en el firmamento nocturno antes de que el cielo se tiña nuevamente con los colores del amanecer.

Cuando Levi y él finalmente retornan a la cabaña, la noche ya ha comenzado a caer, por lo que pequeñas farolas dispersas por el arbolado terreno se encienden aquí y allá, otorgando un escenario como de cuento.

Nada más entrar a la casa, Levi vuela rumbo a la habitación, de seguro ansioso por darse una ducha y volver a ponerse presentable. Lo más probable es que tanto tiempo al aire libre, ensuciándose por allí a causa del agreste terreno, haya sido demasiado para él; Eren, sin embargo, se siente renovado con aquel cambio de aire sin tener que pensar en la universidad ni su trabajo en la cafetería. Además, por unos cuantos días no tendrá que compartir a Levi con nadie.

La cena de esa noche es agradable, llena de una alegría suave y amable que es difícil de explicar. Ambos lucen contentos a pesar del cansancio, satisfechos simplemente porque pueden estar juntos.

Aunque todavía no ha tenido valor para confesárselo a su novio, para él aquellas vacaciones son casi como un sueño hecho realidad; un ansiado deseo por fin concedido. Levi ha sido su relación más seria hasta ahora, la única en la que ha fantaseado con un futuro, y solo es debido a ello que con este se permite tantos momentos de vulnerabilidad, porque desde el primer momento en que se vieron, Eren supo que aquel hombre era especial.

Tras acabar de comer y de poner todo nuevamente en orden, ambos deciden que no están demasiado deseosos por ir a dormir y que el día acabe, por lo que terminan sentados fuera de la cabaña, tomados de la mano y sumergidos en el agradable silencio nocturno que envuelve aquel lugar.

El aire de la noche es ligeramente cálido, arrastrando en él la suave fragancia de la madreselva y la tierra calentada por el sol. Al levantar la vista hacia el cielo, Eren puede ver como este parece cuajado de estrellas, todas ellas infinitas e insondables; tan brillantes como la emoción que ha sentido crecer durante todo el día dentro de él y a la cual aún no sabe darle nombre.

—Ha sido un día agradable —comenta al tiempo que deja reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi. Cuando oye el suave murmullo de conformidad del otro y siente el ligero peso de aquella otra cabeza contra la suya al imitar su gesto, una satisfecha sonrisa curva sus labios a causa de la felicidad.

Durante su vida, Eren nunca se ha considerado alguien que ansíe muchas cosas de forma egoísta, pero lo cierto es que desde que conoció a Levi se siente así buena parte del tiempo.

Le gusta pasar el rato con él y, por qué no, acapararlo un poco. Eren tiene una familia y amigos a los que ama y quienes lo aman a su vez en respuesta, pero nada de aquello se compara a lo que siente por el otro. Con Levi todo siempre es más profundo e intenso, como un constante todo o nada, tal vez porque sabe que este lo quiere y es su persona indicada; quizá porque siempre estuvo esperando por su pronta llegada.

—Oye, Levi, ¿crees que si pedimos un deseo a una estrella fugaz este se cumplirá en algún momento? —pregunta Eren tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación del firmamento.

—Tch, esa mierda suena muy ambigua para mí —protesta su novio, haciéndolo reír.

—Pero lo que te dijo la adivina en el café resultó ser verdad, ¿no? —insiste, pinchándolo un poco—. Tal vez los deseos también puedan cumplirse.

Levi guarda silencio, como casi siempre que está pensando. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su tono carece de su escepticismo habitual.

—Si fuera así, ¿qué pedirías? —le pregunta.

Eren vuelve a levantar la vista al cielo donde las brillantes estrellas titilan a lo lejos.

—Un deseo egoísta —responde con sinceridad, sonriendo al mirar al otro y ver que le contempla con una de sus delgadas cejas arqueada.

—¿Y cuál sería?

Irguiéndose derecho una vez más, Eren acuna el pálido rostro de este entre sus manos y lo besa con suavidad.

Los ojos de Levi se cierran ante su cercanía, pero él puede oír el latir de su corazón acompasándose junto al suyo en la paz de la noche. Tan cerca que su respiración se convierte en la suya. Tan cerca que los límites entre ambos parecen difuminarse poco a poco.

—Que pase lo que pase, sigamos juntos —murmura contra su boca—. Que ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre termines eligiéndome.

El abrir de los ojos de Levi es suave, casi delicado, y en aquella noche sin luna Eren no puede más que perderse en aquel pálido brillo plateado que le recuerda a esta.

—Entonces —comienza Levi con absoluta seriedad—, no es necesario que pidas un deseo.

Al comprender sus palabras, Eren sonríe avergonzado, besándolo una y otra vez bajo esa noche estrellada.

Sea o no cosa de un milagro o un deseo cumplido, Levi lo ha elegido y por él está bien; porque lo tiene a su lado y todo lo demás es irrelevante; porque es ese malhumorado hombre de trato difícil y palabras cortantes quien ha cumplido muchos de sus deseos sin saberlo siquiera. Levi Ackerman es, simplemente, su propia y maravillosa estrella fugaz. Una que Eren nunca esperó encontrar y la cual no piensa compartir con nadie.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, creo que estos dos últimos capítulos han sido bastante fluff, solo cosas bonitas entre Eren y Levi sin mucho drama, así que espero les gustasen; por lo menos a mí me ha servido para descansar el corazón. Ya la siguiente actualización será para el próximo sábado y domingo, esperando que esta semana no existan retrasos de ningún tipo._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la próxima historia en actualizarse será _Hilo Rojo_ para el fandom de KnB, entre miércoles y domingo de esta semana si todo resulta bien. Luego de ello, volveremos con _In Focus_._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	45. Miedo

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLV:**

**Miedo**

* * *

El final de las vacaciones trae consigo dos descubrimientos importantes para Levi. El primero de ellos es que, a pesar de considerarse alguien por lo general calmo e imperturbable, puede asustarse casi hasta la muerte si es debido a la persona que quiere. El segundo, y no menos significativo, es que Eren lo tiene total y absolutamente jodido.

Todos sus problemas comenzaron esa tarde mientras daban un último paseo por los alrededores antes de regresar a la cabaña y alistar sus cosas para partir al día siguiente. Aunque las dos semanas que duró su estadía en ese sitio estuvieron llenas de actividades y momentos compartidos, Eren, siempre terco y llevado a sus ideas, creyó que a pesar de que la tarde ya caía sobre ellos, la luz se volvía escasa y el terreno era bastante irregular, era una buena idea salir a dar una pequeña vuelta.

Levi en un principio se negó rotundamente, pero discutir con el mocoso era siempre complicado y no quiso estropear su última noche en aquel lugar, por lo que accedió a darle gusto y acabó pagando las consecuencias cuando el desastre ocurrió.

La caída que este tuvo no fue demasiado riesgosa, pero sí lo suficiente para que Eren acabase con una dolorosa torcedura de tobillo y unos cuantos rasmillones sangrantes, y con él sintiendo como si aquel condenado accidente le hubiese cargado veinte años de golpe.

Levi es consciente de que nunca en su vida adulta ha experimentado tanto miedo como el que sintió cuando el chico rodó cuesta abajo, y es debido a ello que en ese instante se encuentra sentado junto a la cama que este ocupa, observando atentamente cualquier cambio que pueda alertarlo de que algo va mal, porque, como ha sido su segundo y terrible descubrimiento, sabe que está tan enamorado de Eren, que si algo malo llegase a ocurrirle a este, él definitivamente no sabría que hacer.

—Por favor, Levi, deja de verme de ese modo. No estoy a punto de morir, ¿sabes? Simplemente fue un accidente, así que ven asentarte aquí —dice tranquilizadoramente el mocoso, dando un par de palmaditas en la cama.

Todavía muerto de preocupación y un poco molesto, él sigue tercamente sentado en la silla, ni siquiera ablandándose cuando la persuasiva expresión del chico pasa a aquella de cachorro triste que este sabe siempre acaba convenciéndolo.

—Un accidente simple y una mierda, tch. Te pasarás días sin poder caminar bien —masculla con molestia al mirar la pierna derecha que Eren tiene apoyada sobre un cojín—. Mañana, nada más lleguemos a la ciudad, iremos directamente al hospital para que te revisen.

—Mi padre es médico, ¿lo recuerdas? No es necesario que vayamos a ningún sitio. Ya me verá él cuando llegue a casa.

—No esperaremos tanto.

Durante un par de minutos ambos se retan con la mirada. Levi decidido a hacer por una vez su voluntad, y Eren demasiado acostumbrado a no perder. Sin embargo, finalmente es el mocoso quien levanta la bandera blanca, soltando un suspiro de resignación y estirando su morena mano hacia él.

Tras los pocos segundos que se permite dudar, Levi se recuerda que su enfado es completamente válido; aun así, débil como es frente al otro porque Eren es su jodido talón de Aquiles, acepta la mano que le tiende y se acomoda a su lado en la cama, permitiendo que el chico lo abrace y se acurruque junto a él.

—Lo siento —murmura entonces este muy quedo, apoyando una mano sobre su corazón que parece estar despertando de un largo letargo—, debería haber oído cuando dijiste que era una mala idea que saliéramos tan tarde, pero pensé que sería divertido y que nada malo ocurriría. Jamás imagine qu-

Las palabras de Eren se quedan a medias porque él reclama su boca y lo besa hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Levi ha pasado el susto de su vida por culpa de ese mocoso cabezota, pero ahora que sabe que está bien, que sigue allí, a su lado, es capaz de respirar tranquilo nuevamente; relegando al olvido, por un momento siquiera, sus absurdos temores.

Para él, amar a Eren es sin duda alguna lo más maravilloso que le ha ocurrido durante los últimos años, pero al mismo tiempo lo más aterrador. Es increíble como una sola persona puede asustar tanto.

—Tch, debería romperte ambas piernas para que te quedes quieto de una maldita vez —le dice cuando vuelven a tumbarse abrazados sobre la cama; la risa de Eren reverberando dentro de su pecho, cálida y clara como aquellos días de verano que han compartido.

—Eso sería muy problemático —replica este, juguetón—. Si lo hicieras, entonces tendrías que hacerte responsable y cuidar de mí.

A pesar de saber que es una broma absurda por parte de su novio, algo se remueve en su interior al oírlo. Una necesidad posesiva de algo más. La certeza de saber que no desea que esos días juntos, compartiendo aquella cómoda rutina, acaben.

Los dedos de Levi juguetean con los rebeldes mechones castaños de Eren y lo oye respirar acompasadamente. Ha sido tan fácil acostumbrarse a su compañía constante que asusta un poco, tanto como el perderlo; pero todavía así no lo cambiaría por nada.

Y es por eso que cuando las palabras salen de su boca no se sorprende, porque es inevitable, así como lo fue el conocerse un San Valentín en un local abarrotado de gente y el que acabasen siendo una pareja cuando aparentemente no tienen casi nada en común.

—Podría hacerlo —murmura muy despacio contra su cabello—. Tan solo tendrías que decir que sí… y venirte a vivir conmigo.

Los verdes ojos de Eren lo contemplan llenos de asombro al oírlo, pero no hay duda en ellos, tan solo una curiosa incredulidad y la tenue sombra de una sonrisa; así como el miedo de saber que no se puede ser sin alguien, que no se puede vivir sin ese alguien, porque esa persona, sin darte cuenta del cómo, ha robado tu corazón.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que la lectura les gustase y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Lo siguiente es disculparme por la enorme tardanza en actualizar, pero mi cabeza ha estado en otros rumbos por estas semanas. Estoy casi a punto de acabar una historia para otro fandom, así que mi tiempo libre ha sido prácticamente para terminar de escribir esta de la mejor manera e ir corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores, lo que siempre es un trabajo pesado debido a mis feos errores y horrores. Pero ya casi estoy por acabar, así que espero poder mantener un poco mejor mi ritmo por aquí. Además, la siguiente historia en llegar a su fin después de _Hilo Rojo_ es, precisamente, _Ese algo llamado Amor_._

_Bueno, esta semana subo las dos viñetas juntas porque no me dio tiempo de hacerlo el fin de semana y no sé si pueda hacerlo mañana martes, así que prefiero asegurarme. Igualmente confío en que disfruten lo que queda de lectura._

_Una vez más gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	46. Un sueño para el Futuro

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLVI:**

**Un sueño para el Futuro**

* * *

Desde que Eren puede recordar, él siempre ha sido el típico chico demasiado inquieto e impulsivo que acababa metido en problemas un día sí y el otro también. Accidentes y peleas fueron lo habitual en su vida durante su niñez, y aunque ahora se considera alguien más sensato y maduro, comprende que ha hecho pasar a Levi un mal rato por culpa de su arrebato y que por ello se ha arruinado el final de sus vacaciones, lo que no le parece tan divertido. Si pudiera cambiar lo ocurrido, lo haría. Por una vez sería obediente y oiría lo que el otro tiene que decir, sin discusión alguna; sin embargo, las acciones del pasado no pueden cambiarse, y ahora simplemente le queda lidiar con las consecuencias de sus elecciones.

Pero a pesar de la culpa que siente, estar cobijado entre los brazos de Levi después de disculparse no es tan malo; incluso se atrevería a creer que representa un final perfecto para sus pequeños días de felicidad rutinaria y doméstica. No obstante, se recuerda, al día siguiente ya estarán de regreso en sus respectivos hogares. Una vez más luchando por sacar un poco de tiempo entre sus estudios, la familia y sus empleos, para poder pasar unos cuantos momentos juntos y a solas.

Acomodándose mejor para que su pie quede en una posición adecuada y que así le duela un poco menos, Eren respira profundamente y se relaja por completo mientras Levi acaricia su cabello, sintiendo bajo la palma de su mano el regular latido de aquel otro corazón. Todavía quiere disculparse, aun desea decir muchas cosas, pero cierra los ojos y decide que esperará al día siguiente, o al que sigue después de ese, porque no hay prisa y él se siente demasiado cómodo junto a la persona que ama.

—Podría hacerlo —oye decir a Levi en respuesta a su absurda amenaza, tan bajo que por un momento Eren teme haberlo imaginado—. Tan solo tendrías que decir que sí… y venirte a vivir conmigo.

Su corazón se salta unos cuantos latidos y levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirar al otro a los ojos. Por un instante piensa que Levi debe estar bromeando, o quizás, él confundió lo que este en realidad deseaba decirle; no obstante, al percibir que en su mirada plateada no hay más que verdad y certeza, Eren se emociona un poco.

—Lo dices en serio… —susurra sin poder creérselo del todo, temeroso de que al ponerlo en palabras, se desvanezca en un deseo no cumplido—. Realmente quieres que vivamos juntos…

—¿Por qué mierda lo diría si no lo deseara, mocoso? —inquiere su novio con cierta irritación, como si aquella pregunta fuera algo absurdo; aun así, su expresión fría e imperturbable se ha tornado en una de sutil bochorno, la cual deja claro que se siente tan nervioso como él mismo.

—¡No lo sé! —exclama Eren emocionado, ahogando un gemido a causa del dolor que siente cuando, en su entusiasmo, olvidó por completo su pie lesionado—. ¿Acaso no dices siempre que soy un auténtico desastre, de que te vuelvo loco? —insiste—. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Levi, arrodillado sobre la cama junto a él, guarda silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, contemplándolo muy serio con aquellos insondables ojos claros y el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo.

Entonces Eren alarga una mano y acuna con ella la pálida mejilla de este, deseando poder hallar en su cabeza las palabras exactas para aclarar la turbación de ambos; sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir nada, siente la mano de Levi aprisionar la suya en una suave y cálida caricia, por lo que cuando los ojos de ambos vuelven a encontrarse, la tormenta en ellos ha remitido, trayendo nuevamente la calma.

—Porque siempre es más difícil no tenerte. Porque, aunque seas un puto caos andante, soy mucho mas feliz teniéndote a mi lado. Nunca he querido compartir mi espacio con nadie; que mierda, probablemente sea el peor compañero para convivir debido a mi jodido TOC, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Aunque solo si tú también lo deseas, mocoso.

Incapaz de dar una respuesta inmediata, Eren muerde su labio y mira a Levi sin pestañear siquiera. Está confundido y se siente temeroso, pero al mismo tiempo bulle de emoción ante la perspectiva que representa la petición que el otro acaba de hacerle.

Aunque él ha tenido otras parejas, con ninguna se planteó lo que podría ser el pensar en el futuro y compartir el día a día. Y es por ello que a pesar de desear gritar que acepta, que por supuesto quiere estar con ese hombre para siempre, también sabe que no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, ya que es un paso demasiado importante para ambos.

—¿Podría pensarlo? —pregunta con cierto resquemor, odiándose por no tomar aquella oportunidad como tanto desea hacer.

Para su sorpresa, es Levi quien se acerca en esa ocasión, acunando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo con ligereza.

—Todo el tiempo que necesites. No es una petición con fecha de caducidad.

Eren ríe y eso hace sonreír al otro, por lo que cuando vuelven a besarse, todo se convierte en un lío de besos, risas, palabras susurradas a medias y algún que otro quejido de su parte a causa del dolor de su pie.

Más tarde aquella noche, mientras es arrullado por la suave respiración de Levi que duerme a su lado, Eren no deja de pensar en lo que sería vivir de ese modo, teniendo a la persona amada cada día a su lado y sin el temor de afrontar que en solo en unas cuantas horas lo estará perdiendo. Compartir una vida, dejando de ser finalmente uno para convertirse en dos.

Sin embargo, se recuerda, debe ser maduro y pensarlo seriamente. Tienen tiempo. No hay prisa.

Y mientras permite que el suave letargo de Levi se convierta en el suyo, sonríe al saber que este acaba de obsequiarle un sueño para el futuro.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, ya con esta actualización cerramos las vacaciones de Eren y Levi. Ha sido lindo y divertido escribir sobre esto, así que espero igualmente les gustara. Además, como ya había dicho antes, a esta historia le queda muy poquito; unos catorce capítulos si los cálculos no me fallan, y veinte a lo mucho si alargo algo más de lo previsto. Confío en poder estar actualizando este próximo fin de semana sin falta para así acercarnos más pronto a la recta final._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización es para _In Focus_ y luego, una vez más, para el fandom de KnB, con el epílogo de _Hilo Rojo_ y _Tormenta_ que está saliendo finalmente de su largo, largo hiatus._

_Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Son siempre la llamita que mantiene viva la hoguera._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente._

_Tessa._


	47. Pequeño Trato

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLVII:**

**Pequeño Trato**

* * *

Aquel caluroso lunes de finales de agosto está resultando especialmente agotador para Levi. No solo ha debido reponer en los estantes toda la nueva mercadería que ha llegado esa mañana, sudando como un cerdo a causa del jodido calor, sino que también porque desde hace una hora atrás Isabel irrumpió en el local con la fuerza de un vendaval, parloteando sin cesar y revolviendo a su paso toda la sección de cocina en busca de una receta «perfecta» que preparar para su siguiente cita con Farlan.

Siendo bastante honesto, Levi no tiene ni la menor idea de como han hecho esos dos para mantener funcionando esa relación; tal vez, se dice pensativo, del mismo modo misterioso en que Eren y él han logrado conservar la suya.

Donde Farlan suele ser todo precaución e ideas prácticas, Isabel es improvisación y completa aventura. Sus dos amigos son totalmente opuestos, tanto que en mas de alguna ocasión el propio Farlan se ha mostrado mas que un poco desquiciado y confundido debido a aquella muchacha; no obstante, si de algo está seguro Levi, es de que su amigo sin duda alguna parece mucho más feliz desde que la excéntrica Isabel entró en su vida; y él no puede culparlo, porque lo comprende.

—Quiero llevar estos dos, hermano —dice finalmente esta con tono triunfal, azotando sobre el mostrador los libros elegidos, como si de una afrenta personal se tratase.

Dejando una pila de libros sin reponer para acercarse hacia donde Isabel se encuentra, Levi limpia sus manos de los restos de polvo que puedan haber quedado de su anterior tarea e ingresa la compra que la prima de Eren acaba de hacer.

—¿Deseas que te los envuelva? —pregunta mientras le entrega el cambio; ella, sin embargo, niega con vehemencia, haciendo que sus coletas pelirrojas bailen en todas direcciones.

—No, los iré leyendo en el autobús de camino a casa —añade con vibrante alegría—. Necesito saber que debo cambiar y en que innovar para que todo resulte perfecto.

Asombrado por sus palabras, él arquea ambas cejas y la mira con incredulidad; mirada que Izzi le devuelve con un brillo travieso que ilumina sus verdes ojos y el atisbo de una sonrisa que amenaza con echar a volar en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás comprando un recetario para modificar las recetas? —se atreve Levi a preguntar, finalmente.

Isabel, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, se acoda sobre el mostrador y asiente con ganas, remplazando la sombra de su sonrisa por una abierta y verdadera que lo hace sentir momentáneamente como un idiota.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No esperarás que las copie tal cual, ¿verdad? Si lo hiciese, ¿qué esfuerzo llevaría eso? Además —añade esta, como si fuese a revelarle un gran secreto—, la cocina es como la ciencia y el arte, todo al mismo tiempo. Experimentas para innovar y utilizas toda tu imaginación para crear. Cocinar siempre es darle amor a alguien más.

Las palabras de Isabel lo golpean con fuerza, no solo por lo profundas y sentidas que estas le parecen, sino porque inevitablemente le han hecho pensar en el mocoso.

Descontando el pastel de cumpleaños que Levi tanto se esforzó en preparar para este, lo cierto es que el resto de su repertorio culinario siempre ha sido bastante básico. En ningún momento Eren se ha quejado de ello, por supuesto, pero incluso él mismo sabe que sus habilidades en la cocina dejan mucho que desear. No obstante, cada vez que ha sido el chico quien ha cocinado, Levi se ha quedado sorprendido por su habilidad. Siempre supuso que aquella diferencia entre ambos era solo cosa de diversidad de talentos, pero ahora, tras oír a Isabel y ver lo mucho que ella se está esforzando por una simple cena para la persona a quien ama, no puede evitar recriminarse lo ciego que ha estado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Enséñame a cocinar. Te pagaré. —Las palabras escapan de su boca sin que pueda detenerlas, y para cuando comienza a tomar completa consciencia de estas, Isabel ya lo está observando con los ojos bien abiertos y la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

—¿De verdad deseas que te enseñe a cocinar? —le pregunta, ante lo que él asiente con determinación, pero ella suspira—. Aunque tengo mucha confianza en mis habilidades, hermano, me temo que no hago milagros.

Su ceño se frunce nada más oírla, pero la alegre carcajada que Isabel suelta deja claro que no es más que una tonta broma.

Cuando aquella verde mirada vuelve a clavarse en él, un sentimiento cálido parece anidar en ella. Izzi da un par de palmaditas en su brazo y pregunta llena de curiosidad:

—¿Y por qué has tomado esta repentina decisión?

Debatiéndose consigo mismo durante un instante, Levi delibera entre ser honesto o no. Isabel le gusta y es una buena amiga; además, si el mocoso y él han llegado a estar juntos es precisamente gracias a ella. Aun así, duda un momento más; el suficiente para darse cuenta de que está siendo un tonto ya que no tiene nada que perder.

—Porque le he pedido a Eren que viva conmigo.

El grito de emoción que la chica deja escapar resuena estridente en la silenciosa librería y lo obliga a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, al abrirlos, percibe que Isabel luce tan feliz como si acabase de darle la mejor noticia del mundo.

—¡Acepto! ¡Te daré clases! —le dice esta, llena de euforia—. Y ahora, querido hermano, comienza a contármelo todo con detalle. No soy precisamente económica y he decidido que tu confesión será parte de mi pago por adelantado para sellar nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

Soltando un resignado suspiro, Levi se prepara para hacer un poco de té. De seguro esa conversación será muy larga.

Aun así, no puede evitar alegrarse un poco por poder compartir con alguien más su pequeño secreto, o anhelo. Tal vez otra perspectiva le aclare las ideas y haga más llevadera la espera de aquella pregunta que aun no obtiene una respuesta.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_En esta oportunidad, una vez más he podido incluir a Isabel en la historia, lo que siempre me pone contenta, así que tanto esta como la siguiente viñeta, como la siguiente que también he subido hoy, han sido muy divertidas de escribir. Ojalá y también lo fuesen de leer para ustedes._

_Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre, siempre, son el mejor incentivo para continuar._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes._

_Tessa._


	48. Tal Vez

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLVIII:**

**Tal Vez…**

* * *

Ya sea por buena suerte o simplemente a causa de un castigo divino, las clases de Eren se suspenden por esa tarde e Isabel acaba arrastrándolo consigo a casa para que le sirva de esclavo y conejillo de indias, todo al mismo tiempo.

Es así como durante las pasadas dos horas, ha tenido que batallar en la cocina junto a su prima, ayudándola en el preparado de diferentes platillos que no acaban por dejarla del todo contenta, mientras él, simplemente, se limita a comer lo que le dan y a asentir o negar dependiendo de la ocasión.

Es solo cuando Izzi parece satisfecha con el resultado, que Eren finalmente se deja caer agotado en la isleta de la cocina. Una humeante taza de café es tendida en su dirección junto a la radiante sonrisa de la joven, así como un generoso trozo de la tarta de queso y arándanos que esta acaba de preparar.

—¿No más pruebas por hoy? —pregunta al tiempo que se lleva una cucharada a la boca, sintiéndose profundamente dichoso.

—No más pruebas —confirma su prima cortando un trozo de tarta para sí misma—. Mañana volveré a hacerlo, pero le pediré a Levi que me ayude con ello.

Al oír el nombre de su novio, Eren casi escupe lo que está comiendo. Mira a Isabel frunciendo el ceño, aunque ella ni se inmuta, lo que lo enfada todavía más.

—¿Y por qué deseas que Levi te ayude? Perfectamente podría hacerlo yo.

Los verdes ojos de su prima ruedan al escuchar su protesta, pero es la mirada que luego le dedica, cargada de algo similar a la burlesca lástima, lo que hace que él caiga en cuenta de lo infantil y celoso que ha sonado su comentario.

—Porque Farlan y él han sido amigos desde hace años. Obviamente Levi está más familiarizado con sus gustos y preferencias que tú o que yo. —Estirando uno de sus pequeños brazos, Izzi coge un mechón de su cabello y tira juguetonamente de él—. ¿Tanto temes que pueda quitártelo con una sola comida? Sé que soy encantadora, pero lo cierto es que Levi está lejos de ser mi tipo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Dicho de ese modo, su pequeño arranque de celos parece todavía más tonto, piensa Eren. Desde que ha comenzado a salir con Levi, este jamás le ha dado motivos para sospechar siquiera, pero la triste realidad es que desde su regreso de las vacaciones compartidas, él ha comenzado a sentirse otra vez un poco inseguro; no por lo que tienen, sino por la posibilidad de lo que podrían llegar a tener si se decidiese, finalmente, a dar una respuesta honesta a la pregunta que su novio le hizo semanas atrás.

—Isabel… —masculla Eren, cohibido, sin saber cómo comenzar; no obstante, las palabras se le atascan en la garganta y suelta un aullido de dolor cuando siente el potente puntapié que su prima le propina en la espinilla. En un segundo su inseguridad se convierte en furia, fulminando con la mirada a la culpable—. ¡¿Por qué demonios me has golpeado, Izzi?!

—Porque no has sido honesto conmigo —contesta ella, mirándolo con total y sentida seriedad—. ¿Cómo es eso de que Levi te ha pedido que vivan juntos y no me has dicho nada aun? Eres un traidor de lo peor, _primo_.

Durante un instante, Eren no sabe si debe sentirse más confundido por la fingida decepción que muestra la chica por su mutismo, o porque ya ella esté al tanto de aquel secreto que se ha esforzado tanto en guardar desde su regreso a la ciudad.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Levi? —pregunta confundido, logrando que Isabel vuelva a mirarlo como si fuese un niño tonto.

—Claro que me lo ha dicho él, ¿quién más? —replica con tono de maestra de escuela durante un regaño-. Obviamente no soy una adivina, Eren.

Por un instante él desea contradecirle y soltar una broma tonta, pero al notar la seriedad presente en el semblante de esta, se contiene.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, mitad cansancio, mitad resignación, Eren inquiere una vez más:

—¿Y qué opinas de ello?

La respuesta de Isabel no llega enseguida, ella simplemente vuelve a llevarse una cucharada de tarta a la boca y lo mira pensativa; sin embargo, cuando ambos han tenido suficiente de aquel silencio, esta sonríe y levanta un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Que deberías decirle que sí —suelta como si fuese lo más natural—. Lo quieres, te quiere. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Eren tiene una larga, larguísima lista de posibles inconvenientes con los que Levi y él podrían encontrarse si decidiera dar ese paso, pero está seguro de que Isabel no lo escuchará. Su prima es todo ideas románticas y decisiones precipitadas, y aunque es consciente de que él no es mucho mejor, por lo menos le gusta creer que piensa un poco más y mejor las cosas.

—Que podríamos simplemente no encajar —responde, poniendo en palabras uno de sus mayores miedos—. Que podríamos darnos cuenta de que juntos somos un desastre y romper.

La colleja que le da Isabel no se la espera, pero en esa oportunidad no protesta. Esta, toda pelirroja indignación en su papel de hermana mayor, le dice con determinación y fuego en los ojos:

—¡Claro que podrían ocurrir miles de cosas, pero no tenemos nada seguro en esta vida, Eren! Aparte de nuestra valentía y la capacidad de decidir, todo es incierto. Quieres a Levi y está en tus manos el hacer que dure. No seas cobarde, primo. Por una vez deja de pensar tanto en las consecuencias y sigue tu corazón.

El consejo de Isabel no es una solución mágica a sus problemas, pero despierta determinación en él. Todavía no se siente lo suficientemente valiente para tomar una decisión a ojos cerrados, corriendo el riesgo de una caída libre, pero se siente un poco más cerca, un poco más confiado.

Tal vez la próxima vez que él y Levi se vean…

Tal vez…

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, lamento mucho no haber publicado esto el fin de semana pasado como era mi intención, pero estuve un poquito enferma y aunque tenía las viñetas terminadas, no tenía ganas ni ánimos de revisarlas; pero aprovechando que hoy me he sentido mejor, me puse con ello._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que si todo va según lo planeado, para esta semana estaría ya el siguiente capítulo de _In Focus_ junto a las dos nuevas viñetas de esta historia a la que ya le restan poquitos capítulos._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes._

_Tessa._


	49. Prueba y Error

_Descargo: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro XLIX:**

**Prueba y Error**

* * *

Tras un mes de duro trabajo, Levi finalmente puede decir que sus clases de cocina han comenzado a dar frutos. No es tan optimista para pensar que se ha vuelto un cocinero excelente, pero se tiene la suficiente fe para considerar que algunos de sus platos pueden pasar por aceptables.

Isabel, a pesar de su carácter alegre y juguetón, se ha tomado su aprendizaje como un desafío personal, convirtiéndose en una maestra sumamente estricta a la hora de impartir sus enseñanzas, dejándole claro sus tontos errores y obligándole a repetir el trabajo hasta conseguir resultados medianamente decentes.

Y es así como aquella tarde de sábado, tras pensarlo mucho y aceptar el consejo dado por Isabel y Hange, ha decidido arriesgarse y dar el primer paso, invitando a cenar a Eren luego de que este haya terminado su turno en la cafetería. Lo que no le ha informado a su novio, es que la cena será preparada por él mismo, un cambio drástico en su rutina habitual que suele basarse en ellos pidiendo algo para comer a casa o Eren cocinando para los dos.

No obstante, Levi siente como poco a poco su buen ánimo se va a la basura y su enfado comienza a alcanzar niveles peligrosos. Hange, que ha decidido hacerle una «visita», le tiene los nervios de punta a causa de sus comentarios de mierda, por lo que se ha visto en la obligación de trozar tres veces una maldita fresa porque no acaba de quedar como él desea.

—Enano, ¿de verdad estás seguro de que esto debe cocerse así? —pregunta su amiga destapando momentáneamente la cacerola donde se está guisando el pollo que servirá en la cena—. Creo que huele un poco extraño.

—Lo único que huele extraño aquí eres tú, cuatro ojos de mierda —masculla él enrabietado mientras sigue su lucha con las fresas—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño en condiciones?

Rascando con un dedo su castaño cabello, que Levi nota luce demasiado sucio, Hange lo observa con gesto meditativo. Tras pensárselo durante unos minutos, ella le dice con tono triunfal:

—Tres días. Han sido tres días.

Torciendo los labios a causa del asco que aquella respuesta le provoca, él chasquea la lengua y termina de acomodar las fresas sobre la crema de la tarta. Septiembre ya está acabando y el otoño ya ha entrado de lleno, pero los días siguen siendo calurosos y ha pensado que una tarta de fresa como postre les irá bien esa tarde. Además, es una de las pocas cosas que logra hornear sin que acabe convertida en un desastre.

—Entonces deberías largarte y dejarme en paz. Ve a casa y toma un baño, lo necesitas. De seguro Moblit lo agradecerá.

—No es necesario, él me ama como soy —responde Hange y le enseña la lengua, volviendo a acodarse sobre la isleta de la cocina para observar, fascinada, como Levi termina de adornar meticulosamente la tarta antes de meterla en la nevera, a espera de su invitado.

Al notar como los ojos de esta no se despegan de él, Levi frunce el ceño y la mira directamente mientras se seca con cuidado las manos. En aquella oportunidad Hange no ríe, sino que lo contempla muy seria, como si desease entrar en su cerebro y descubrir aquel misterio que, seguramente, no deja de dar vueltas en su alocada cabeza.

—¿Y qué mierda te ocurre ahora? —acaba por preguntarle, resignadamente. Su amiga, no obstante, se encoge de hombros y sonríe divertida.

—Nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado desde que conociste a Eren. Nunca te vi esforzarte tanto con Erwin.

La mención de su anterior relación lo descoloca un poco, pero intenta mostrarse inmutable y pone a calentar un poco de agua para hacer té.

—Sí lo hice —contraataca él, pero Hange chasquea la lengua en negación, imitándolo malvadamente, y sonríe aún más al ver su indignación.

—Claro que no lo hiciste, solo fingías que era así. —Agarrando una de las fresas descartadas, ella la mete en su boca antes de decirle con toda seguridad—: Creo que Eren es la primera persona de la que te has enamorado de verdad, enano. El resto solo fue prueba y error.

Debido a que ambos son amigos de Erwin, con Hange nunca hablan mucho de lo ocurrido durante su relación, prefiriendo mantener aquello aparte de su amistad para conservar la paz; no obstante, que ella le haga notar esa diferencia ahora, deja a Levi pensando, tal vez porque sabe que en el fondo ella tiene razón. Por mucho que quisiera a Erwin, él nunca se esforzó de verdad para hacer que aquello funcionase, o quizá no se esforzó del modo indicado. Probablemente, el que jamás lograran afianzar su relación del todo, se haya debido a que Levi siempre mantuvo cierta distancia entre ambos, una que con Eren no ha podido ni deseado mantener.

—Entonces, si el resto fue prueba y error, ¿significa que el mocoso es el indicado?

—Eso es algo que debes saber tú mejor que, yo. Simplemente me limito a señalarte lo evidente como la genial amiga que soy.

—Genial y una mierda —masculla, enseñándole el dedo medio en respuesta.

Hange ríe como una desquiciada, siguiendo con su robo indiscriminado de fresas mientras parlotea sobre la cena de esa noche e intenta tomarle alguna que otra fotografía con el móvil para «conmemorar» ese momento, según ella.

Una hora después, por fin libre de su amiga, Levi acaba de alistarse y se dirige a la sala, pensando en lo que esta ha dicho sobre Eren siendo el único del que se ha enamorado realmente.

El timbre suena anunciando la llegada del chico, ante lo que su estómago se contrae involuntariamente y su corazón revolotea. Levi se siente como un idiota, pero no puede evitar emocionarse un poco, y mientras abre la puerta para encontrar a su sonriente novio frente a él, sabe que ciertamente es la respuesta correcta a sus innumerables fallos. La única que necesita.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Por lo demás, lamento la tardanza de estas últimas semanas, pero fin de año siempre es una cosa compleja para mí, académicamente y familiarmente, así que no he tenido tiempo libre, y el poco que tuve lo prioricé para acabar otra historia que era mi objetivo de este año._

_Pero ahora sí, tras estos capítulos, que serán mis últimas actualizaciones del 2019, damos paso a las diez viñetas que restan para ponerle punto final a esta historia, así que espero las disfruten._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para ustedes._

_Tessa._


	50. Sacrificio

_Descargo: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro L:**

**Sacrificio**

* * *

Aunque Eren no suele considerarse alguien especialmente perceptivo, nada más ver a Levi al otro lado de la puerta comprende que algo raro le ocurre. No puede determinar exactamente el qué, ya que este es casi un experto en mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero desde que recibió aquel mensaje en el que su novio lo invitaba a cenar a su casa luego del trabajo, él sospechó que algo ocurría.

Los últimos meses de su relación han sido muy buenos, demasiado; pero aun así, Eren no puede evitar asustarse un poco al imaginar que, quizá, ha cometido algún error durante los últimos días que acabó por despertar el malhumor del otro, sobre todo porque durante el último mes Levi ha actuado un poco extraño, como si le ocultase algo.

Desterrando a un rincón de su mente sus negativos pensamientos, se inclina lo suficiente para besar al otro suavemente en los labios. De inmediato la plateada mirada de Levi busca la suya, un poco interrogante, un poco escrutadora, y él, decidido a actuar lo más normal posible, sonríe como siempre.

—Llego puntual —murmura a modo de broma, aun contra sus labios. Por supuesto, el ceño de su novio se frunce, plantando una mano sobre su pecho para poner distancia entre ambos.

—Puntual y una mierda, Jaeger; llegas con media hora de atraso. Y ni te atrevas a culpar a la demente de Hange por ello, ya que he tenido la desgracia de soportarla toda la tarde.

Dejándose guiar por la mano que sujeta la suya para llevarlo dentro de la casa, Eren camina obedientemente tras Levi, sintiéndose tan extraño como la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Si aquel fuese un sábado normal y una cita normal, él simplemente ya estaría preguntando al otro por los planes para esa tarde y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algo para ambos; sin embargo, por algún motivo que intuye más que comprende, ese día algo ha cambiado. Cierta tensión embarga a Levi, alcanzando niveles insospechados en este, y es por eso que, sin poder contenerse más, Eren decide preguntar:

—¿He hecho algo malo para que parezcas tan… nervioso conmigo? ¿Estás enfadado, Levi?

Nada más soltar aquello, los ojos grises de su novio se posan en él, haciéndolo estremecer un poco a causa de la sorpresa. Levi, siempre tan dueño de sí mismo, luce increíblemente confundido y un poco vulnerable, como si con su pregunta Eren hubiese roto su siempre bien mantenido autocontrol.

—¿Piensas que estoy molesto contigo, mocoso? —le pregunta este, lleno de duda. Cuando Eren asiente, parece momentáneamente consternado—. Tch, que tonto eres. Créeme que si fueras la razón de mi enfado, ya te habrías enterado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan nervioso? Es como si me estuvieses ocultando algo.

Chasqueando nuevamente la lengua, y cuidando bien de que él no pueda verle el rostro, Levi vuelve a tirar de su mano y lo lleva hacia la siempre inmaculada cocina. Para su sorpresa, nada más poner un pie allí, le recibe el aroma de comida flotando en el ambiente y los cubiertos dispuestos para dos sobre la isleta. Es una escena que no espera para nada, por lo cual Eren solo es capaz de pestañear repetidamente, debido al asombro, y abrir la boca para dejar escapar algún comentario que su cerebro es incapaz de poner en palabras, porque se encuentra en blanco.

—No es que te ocultase nada o estuviera molesto o ninguna de las mierdas que de seguro tenías dando vueltas por tu condenada cabeza, mocoso. Solo quería darte una sorpresa, pero… no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Estas cosas se me dan fatal.

Un inesperado sonrojo tiñe las mejillas de Levi, aumentando su incomodidad, sin embargo a Eren le resulta adorable. El asombro inicial ha dado paso al entendimiento, por lo que él ahora logra por fin comprender lo que el otro ha hecho y no puede más que sentirse infinitamente afortunado.

Sin pensárselo mucho, acorta la distancia entre ambos y envuelve a Levi en un abrazo. Por supuesto este protesta y lucha un poco por liberarse, pero como siempre, acaba cediendo, permitiendo que él lo mantenga a su lado, porque es lo correcto entre ellos.

Ocultando el rostro en la curva del cuello de este, donde el ligero compás de su pulso se siente como si fuesen los latidos de su propio corazón, Eren deja un sutil beso sobre la piel expuesta y le dice:

—¿Así que el motivo por el que has estado tan extraño estos días es porque querías cocinar para mí?

—Mmm, algo así. Isabel me ha dado algunas clases —confiesa Levi, y él siente que la felicidad que anida dentro de su pecho se multiplica por mil, por infinito, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—Estoy ansiosos por probar lo que has preparado para mí, Levi.

Dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño, este se ríe quedamente.

—Oi, mocoso, yo que tú, no me haría tantas ilusiones. Puede que la cena sea un desastre, ¿sabes? Puede que hasta acabe envenenándote.

—No me importa. Si es algo que tú has preparado para mí, lo comeré igual. Si acabo muriendo por tu culpa, lo haré feliz.

El pellizco que recibe en el costado lo hace soltar un quejido, pero al ver que la expresión preocupada de Levi ha tornado a una mucho más relajada y divertida, a pesar de su ceño fruncido, Eren se siente satisfecho.

—Ni se te ocurra morirte, mocoso idiota. Me niego a haber trabajado tanto para que ni siquiera friegues los platos. Compénsame.

La carcajada que él deja escapar reverbera en el silencioso cuarto, y en esa ocasión cuando vuelve a atrapar a Levi entre sus brazos, este no protesta ni siquiera cuando lo besa.

Y ya no hay miedo ni dudas, porque estos han sido desterrados por la certeza de que, a pesar de todo, ambos son la elección correcta del otro. Además, jamás hay sacrificio que sea demasiado grande o doloroso cuando es por el ser amado.

* * *

_Y bueno, con esto ya damos por finalizadas las actualizaciones de este año para _Ese algo llamado Amor_. Las dos siguientes serán para el próximo fin de semana, ya dando inicio al 2020, si Dios así lo quiere._

_Igualmente, espero que todos hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad junto a sus seres queridos, llenos de las cosas buenas que más importan. Y, del mismo modo, espero que este fin de año, así como el inicio del próximo, les lleguen cargaditos de bendiciones y buenos deseos._

_También aprovecho de avisar que he comenzado a corregir esta historia. De momento llevo hasta el capítulo cinco, pero confío en poder acabar su revisión durante enero, para que quede lo mejor posible. Aunque avisaré durante las actualizaciones del progreso de las correcciones, de todos modos será fácil saber cuándo estas ya hayan acabado porque pondré la portada correspondiente a la historia._

_Por otro lado, y principalmente para los lectores de Wattpad, quiero dejar esta información._

_Una amiga me ha comentado que desde hace unas semanas la plataforma ha estado borrando historias y cuentas de forma un poco indiscriminada, principalmente de fanfictions, así que me dijo que estuviese atenta. Lo cierto es que yo suelo ser un poco despistada respecto a esto, e incluso muchas veces puedo pasar semanas sin entrar a alguna plataforma si no es para actualizar, así que en un caso de que me llegasen a borrar algo, de seguro no me enteraría en días._

_De todos modos, yo tengo tres cuentas más, tanto en y Amor Yaoi, que son las más antiguas, como otra en AO3. En su momento decidí hacer esto porque las cuentas me servían de respaldo por si perdía lo que tengo guardado en el pc, pero ahora creo que también es un buen respaldo de Wattpad por si algo se complica por estos lados, ya que no tengo idea de si una historia, una vez borrada, se puede volver a subir. Sigo siendo muy novata por aquí._

_Así que, si en algún momento se percatan de que algo no está, y yo no he dado aviso de quitarlo por algún motivo, será cosa de la plataforma; pero como he dicho, tengo otras tres cuentas, con el mismo nombre, y en todas ellas siempre se actualiza al mismo tiempo._

_Para quienes siguen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la próxima actualización, y la primera del 2020, será para _In Focus_, seguiendo luego con _Cantarella_. Confío en poder ir retomando el ritmo una vez más._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre, siempre, son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera. ¡Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante este año!_

_Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para este próximo año que viene. ¡Nos leemos el 2020!_

_Tessa._


	51. Hojas de Otoño

_Descargo: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LI:**

**Hojas de Otoño**

* * *

Octubre llega vestido con los colores del otoño. El dorado y marrón anaranjado de las hojas cubriendo las calles, mientras el cielo se tiñe de pálido para dar la bienvenida a la estación fría.

El otoño es una estación que a Levi le gusta, siempre agradable y apacible, perfecta para largas jornadas en casa junto a una taza de té y un buen libro; no obstante, aquella tarde aquel atractivo no le resulta tan entretenido, porque el motivo que le ha llevado hasta la universidad del mocoso lo tiene aterrado.

Pedir disculpas y rectificar errores siempre es una mierda.

Sin embargo, es la pareja de amigos de Eren la que hace primeramente aparición ante sus ojos. Armin, tomado de la mano de Annie, se haya sentado junto a esta fuera del establecimiento, como si esperasen por la llegada de alguien. Es la rubia chica quien nota primero su presencia, abriendo enormes los ojos al reconocerlo y apretando de inmediato la mano de su novio para llamar su atención.

—Levi —le dice Armin cuando llega a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa educada que él responde con un asentimiento de reconocimiento—. ¿Buscas a Eren?

—Sí, le dije que vendría. ¿Sigue en clases?

Durante unos segundos este parece debatirse consigo mismo, como si se sintiese culpable por algo y no se atreviera a hablar; sin embargo es su novia, mucho más valiente y decidida, la que acaba tomando la palabra:

—Se encuentra en la enfermería porque tuvo una pelea con Jean. Nuevamente se ha torcido el tobillo derecho, así que su padre vendrá a buscarlo. Quiere llevarlo a la clínica para un chequeo. Nosotros estamos esperando aquí a que llegue.

La explicación de la muchacha se entrecruza en su cerebro, haciendo cortocircuito. Lo único en lo que Levi puede enfocarse con claridad, es en que Eren está herido y en que matará al tal Jean en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad.

Murmura algo de forma atropellada, probablemente una petición para que lo lleven a donde el mocoso se encuentra, pero estos solo intercambian azules miradas dubitativas durante unos segundos, hasta que Annie, finalmente, suelta la mano de su novio y le indica con un gesto de la cabeza que la siga.

A Levi el recorrido por los largos senderos de la universidad se le hace eterno a causa de la preocupación, aunque también puede deberse a lo silenciosa que está resultando la compañía de la chica. Annie siempre ha sido callada y taciturna; las pocas veces que se han encontrado, ella siempre se ha limitado a observarlo con la cabeza gacha y aquella actitud distante, jamás siendo descortés, pero tampoco siendo cercana; reservando su buen ánimo y sus bromas para Armin y Eren, respetando la elección del mocoso de mantenerlo a su lado. Aun así, ese día ella parece distinta, casi tan molesta como él mismo se siente, y cuando se miran, Levi comprende que hay mucho que esta desea decirle.

—Jean es un idiota todo el tiempo, pero hacía mucho que Eren no se dejaba provocar tan fácilmente por él. Hoy, sin embargo, ha estado raro todo el día y en cuanto este ha hecho un comentario despectivo, Eren perdió la cabeza y se le echó encima. Arregla este desastre, Ackerman; porque es tu culpa, ¿no?

El cómo ha descubierto Annie que el malhumor del chico es su responsabilidad no le queda claro a Levi, pero ella tiene razón. La discusión que tuvo con Eren el día anterior fue simplemente una tontería, algo que en ese momento ya ni siquiera importa realmente, pero la cual hizo que el mocoso se marchase furioso de su casa la pasada noche, mientras él se quedó rumiando su disgusto y dejando que este lo controlara.

Aun así, y a pesar de lo tozudo que Levi a veces puede llegar a ser, sobre todo si está enfadado, acabó llamando a Eren esa tarde, arrepentido; acordando con este ir a buscarle a la universidad para que pudiesen hablar y resolver finalmente ese tonto malentendido.

La enfermería de la universidad le parece como cualquier otra: demasiado blanca, demasiado impoluta; demasiado silenciosa; un lugar que en cualquier otra circunstancia le resultaría fantástico con su ausencia de gérmenes y su limpieza extrema; pero hoy no, al igual que el otoño. No hoy cuando siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho a causa de la ansiedad y el miedo generado por el accidente del mocoso.

Tras explicarle a la enfermera quien es él y el por qué está allí, Annie se despide con unas rápidas palabras y una mirada que le dice que ahora es su turno de hacer lo correcto.

Nada más llegar donde el mocoso está esperando, lo primero que nota es que este parece terriblemente malhumorado y enfurruñado mientras juguetea con el móvil entre sus manos. Sus verdes ojos lucen oscurecidos, casi tormentosos, o puede que solo sea efecto del feo cardenal que tiene en el pómulo derecho, de seguro por culpa del famoso Jean.

Levi no sabe si es por el ruido que hace al caminar, o tal vez simplemente porque la presencia de cada uno genera una inmediata respuesta en el otro, pero Eren levanta el rostro en cuanto da apenas dos pasos en su dirección, logrando que su mirada vuelva a brillar con calma nada más verlo, a pesar de que un leve sonrojo inunda sus morenas mejillas, delatando cierta culpa.

Levi, que ha estado molesto por una tontería, que nuevamente ha sentido el alma abandonar su cuerpo a causa del miedo que siempre le produce el malestar de Eren, se acerca lo suficiente para envolverlo entre sus brazos, dejando un beso en su frente antes de reprenderlo con suavidad:

—Que mocoso más tonto eres al lastimarte así. —La queda risa de este reverberando contra su pecho es respuesta suficiente para él. Lo único que necesita para saber que todo vuelve a estar bien—. Oi, Eren, tengamos una cita, ¿quieres? Yo también deseo ver las hojas de otoño contigo.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y compensara el tiempo invertido en él._

_Lo siguiente, es desearles a todos quienes leen por aquí un muy feliz comienzo de año. Espero que este 2020 les trate muy bien, les llene de salud, bendiciones y mucho amor, tanto para ustedes como para sus personas importantes. Un abrazo y un beso a la distancia, junto a mis felicitaciones por este nuevo año entrante. ¡Feliz 2020!_

_Sobre el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. La verdad es que debería haber salido ayer, pero durante mis clases de la tarde mi maestra decidió que era un día perfecto para hacerme morir a base de ejercicios de digitación, así que cuando llegué a casa solo podía pensar en dormir; por ese motivo hoy vuelvo a subir ambas viñetas juntas. Lamento la pequeña demora, y solo espero que el contenido de esta por lo menos compense la espera._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, favoritos, marcadores y alertas. Siempre son mi mayor incentivo para seguir adelante con esto y no ponerme tan vaga, aunque den ganas a veces._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente, que, técnicamente en esta ocasión, está a vuelta de página, jaja._

_Tessa._

* * *

**_Levidarkangel:_**_ No hay nada que agradecer, por el contrario. Muchas gracias a ti por obsequiarme parte de tu tiempo, tanto leyendo como comentando. Ese siempre es un regalo invaluable y que hace que el proceso de escribir, que de por sí ya es maravilloso, lo sea aún más. Así que, muchas, muchas gracias. Me dejas en deuda y solo espero que lo que quede de mis historias por lo menos compense._

_Igualmente te deseo lo mejor para este año entrante. Que este 2020 sea un año fantástico en todo los aspectos para ti. Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia._


	52. Un amor Cálido

_Descargo: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LII:**

**Un amor Cálido**

* * *

Eren, siendo alguien tan impulsivo como lo es la mayor parte del tiempo, no pocas veces ha acabado arrepentido de sus actos. Algunas más, algunas menos, por supuesto; pero siempre sintiendo que podría haber hecho las cosas mejor, de otra manera quizá, si tan solo controlara mejor su temperamento desenfrenado y la sangre no le nublase el buen juicio nada más subir a su cabeza; como en ese momento.

Mientras espera sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería de la universidad, observando molesto su móvil sin batería, solo puede pensar en lo muy idiota que ha sido por haber caído de ese modo en las provocaciones de Jean; una vez más.

Su relación con este siempre ha sido complicada, debatiéndose en una delgada línea entre la amistad y el rechazo, el cariño y las palabras hirientes. Y esa tarde, justamente aquella maldita tarde, ha tocado mucho de eso último entre los dos.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Eren debe reconocer que gran parte de la culpa ha sido suya. La irritación por su discusión con Levi del día anterior acabó por agriar su habitual buen humor, y por lo mismo esa jornada se comportó como un auténtico tonto con sus amigos, desquitando con ellos su frustración a pesar de no tener culpa de nada de lo ocurrido.

Armin y Mikasa, como tantas otras veces, simplemente lo soportaron con estoicismo, mientras que Historia, atenta como siempre, se esforzó todo lo posible por ayudarle a resolver su problema, aunque él se negó a decirle nada. Por otro lado, Annie tan solo se limitó a dejarle claro que era un idiota, recordándole que sus problemas con Levi no se arreglarían solo por desquitarse con ellos. Jean, sin embargo, a causa de su poco tacto habitual, se comportó como el tonto que era la mayor parte del tiempo, incordiándolo con bromas y comentarios absurdos hasta que Eren, más que harto de este, acabó diciéndole algunas barbaridades en respuesta.

Todo debería haber acabado allí, ya que fue justo en ese momento que Levi lo llamó para decirle que iría a buscarlo a la universidad esa tarde, mejorando de inmediato su ánimo y replegando al olvido la oscura nube que pendía sobre su cabeza. No obstante, Jean, siendo de sangre tan caliente como él mismo, le devolvió los agravios antes de que Eren lograra siquiera disculparse, encendiendo nuevamente su rabia y logrando que ambos acabasen liados a golpes.

Y es por ese motivo que ahora él se encuentra tristemente sentado allí, notando las dolorosas punzadas en su tobillo derecho, como un recordatorio de su descuido durante sus vacaciones con Levi, y sintiéndose el ser más infeliz del mundo.

Su padre, que es quien irá a buscarle, ya le ha advertido que lo llevará a la clínica para hacerle una revisión más a fondo, pero Eren tan solo quiere llegar a casa y olvidarse por un rato del mundo. Está enfadado con todos, principalmente con él mismo.

Es apenas durante un respiro que finalmente lo nota: un momento breve, un suspiro en el tiempo; y en cuanto levanta la vista del móvil con el que juguetea entre sus dedos, lo ve de pie frente a él, pálido y oscuro, en aquel perfecto contraste de luz y sombra y con los ojos de tormenta entornados a causa de la preocupación.

Durante un instante Eren se queda en blanco, demasiado asombrado porque una parte de él comprende que Levi no debería estar allí, no cuando le pidió a Armin que le dijera que no fuese porque no deseaba que su reconciliación fuera en esas condiciones; pero, al mismo tiempo, la alegría lo desborda, junto con el remordimiento, lo que lo impulsa a entreabrir los labios para pedir perdón, pero este no llega. Levi lo ha rodeado entre sus brazos, posando sus labios sobre su frente, y ante eso él no puede más que agradecer y agradecer, a los Cielos, a quien sea, de no haber estropeado las cosas irreparablemente.

—Que mocoso más tonto eres al lastimarte así —le dice este, y Eren, entre el nervioso alivio y la vergüenza, ríe por lo bajo, sintiendo que el eje de su mundo vuelve a girar en el sitio correcto. Sin embargo, es cuando Levi le propone aquella cita que él tanto ansiaba y su novio no quería, el tonto motivo de su desacuerdo, que su corazón decide saltarse un par de latidos antes de proseguir su alocada carrera.

—Ahora —comienza Eren, mirando nuevamente su rostro— lo veo un poco difícil —explica enseñando su tobillo vendado—. En verdad lo lamento, Levi. Por todo.

Vuelve a echarle los brazos al cuello y su novio le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, como si fuese un niño.

—No hay nada que perdonar —replica este con suavidad, tirando de uno de los mechones de sus cabello para que vuelva a mirarlo—. Y entonces, mocoso, ¿quieres esa cita o no?

Eren ríe contento, porque se siente feliz a pesar del dolor y lo malo de las circunstancias; porque esa tarde el sol está brillando un poquito más a pesar de que Jean es un completo cretino y que su propio comportamiento infantil siga logrando que muchas veces Levi termine hartándose de él. Es feliz y está contento, simplemente porque están juntos, porque son juntos; y con eso le basta.

—¿Y que harías si te digo que acepto? ¿Me cargarías? —lo desafía divertido, alzando una de sus castañas cejas y dejando que una pequeña sonrisa asome a sus labios.

Levi, inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus miradas queden una a la par de la otra, sonríe apenas de medio lado y entrecierra sus plateados ojos; una sutil advertencia ante su deliberada provocación.

—No me desafíes, Jaeger —responde antes de besarlo, haciendo que el mundo tras sus párpados explote en un sinfín de colores cálidos, como los del otoño. Otoño que desea compartir con Levi y que espera sea el primero de muchos más en su largo futuro juntos. Simplemente, un amor cálido.

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero la lectura fuera de su total agrado y que valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Y con esto, ya quedo al día con el par de viñetas correspondientes a la semana pasada y que nos van acercando cada vez más al final. Solo quedan unas poquitas actualizaciones más para poner el punto final por aquí._

_Espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos, y lamento si quedaron un poco extraños. Llevo cerca de una semana pegada en la lectura de poesía china para otro proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y siento que de algún modo acabó influyendo mucho en esta actualización. Confío en que el resultado haya sido bueno al menos. Además, han estado basadas en una de mis estaciones favoritas, junto al invierno, por lo que eso hace que me entusiasme más a la hora de escribir, sobre todo porque justo ahora mismo muero de calor con el verano encima._

_Aviso también que ya he corregido hasta el capítulo 15 de esta historia y he hecho los arreglos pertinentes. De verdad deseo arreglar todos los errores lo antes posible, pero corregir es muy lento y muy técnico, por lo que suelo demorarme un poco._

_Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que durante esta semana intentaré tener listo el capítulo de _Cantarella_, en su línea de Pecado, antes de volver con _In Focus_. De _Ese algo llamado Amor_, espero poder actualizarlo el fin de semana, pero si no es así, ya será entre lunes y martes de la semana siguiente._

_Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp's, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejore_s deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.

_Tessa._


	53. Regalo Perfecto

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LIII:**

**Regalo Perfecto**

* * *

Noviembre inicia con una mañana tempestuosa de cielos oscuros y un frío helado que cala los huesos. Un anuncio del invierno próximo que ya solo está a un paso.

Resguardados en la cálida y confortable seguridad de la librería, Levi prepara té mientras a hurtadillas observa al chico que, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando para sí, revolotea de una sección de libros a otra y saca ejemplares de diversos estantes sin acabar por decidirse aun.

Tras preparar las tazas y dejarlas sobre el mostrador, el mocoso va a su lado y se deja caer sentado en uno de los taburetes, teniendo cuidado de no golpear su pierna lastimada. Sus ojos de mar de verano lucen las frías trazas del invierno debido al desánimo que lo embarga, casi como si estos estuvieran resguardando la misma tormenta que amenaza con desatarse en el exterior.

—¿Cómo se supone que elija un libro para Armin si ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que le gustaría? —protesta su novio agarrando una de las magdalenas de chocolate y mordiéndola con despecho—. Sería más fácil regalarle un videojuego.

Levi chasquea la lengua y da un sorbo a su té. Quiere regañarlo, pero al ver la expresión ofuscada del chico su corazón se ablanda y acaba posando su mano en aquella morena mejilla con una delicadeza impropia de él. De inmediato, como si de un gato se tratase, los verdes ojos de Eren se iluminan y atrapa esta bajo la suya, acurrucándose encantado contra su calor. Una suave sonrisa aflora a sus labios, desterrando el malhumor reinante como por arte de magia.

A pesar de que la idea de comprar un libro a Armin por su cumpleaños nació del mocoso, la sugerencia de que buscara algo en su tienda fue completamente suya. Lo que Levi jamás esperó, fue que aquella tarea resultara ser tan difícil para el chico; incluso él, que apenas conoce al mejor amigo de Eren, solo necesitaría de unos cuantos minutos para realizar una acertada elección.

—Tch, videojuegos. Que poco original —le dice, despectivo, logrando que aquella mirada verdeazulada vuelva a tornarse turbulenta y su corazón lata con la anticipación de la batalla—. ¿Quieres que te ayude, mocoso?

Durante una fracción de segundo los enormes ojos de Eren lo observan, atentos; de seguro debatiéndose entre aceptar o no su propuesta. Si no fuera porque desde un principio este quiso hacer aquello sin ayuda alguna, él ya habría resuelto su problema en un pestañeo; pero no. Si por algo se caracteriza aquel mocoso, es por la terquedad y determinación que tiene cuando se propone algo.

Luego de un instante de profunda meditación, Eren vuelve a negar con un gesto y, con cierta reticencia, este permite que su mano se aparte finalmente de su rostro en el momento justo en que las campanillas de la puerta resuenan y un par de clientes entran en la tienda.

Una vez acaba de atender y completar la venta, Levi se bebe de un par de sorbos su té, ya frío, y va en busca de su novio que ha desaparecido de su vista.

Lo haya sentado en el suelo del pasillo de Literatura Clásica, con la lastimada pierna estirada para descansarla y montón de libros separados en dos pilas frente a él. Su rostro, tan conocido, tan amado, luce lleno de aquella determinación característica que Levi ha llegado a respetar.

Durante un breve instante, su jodido TOC le grita angustiado que sus preciados libros están en el suelo y que aquella atrocidad no tiene límites, pero decide callarse y se traga lo mejor posible su ansiedad, contemplando al risueño mocoso que se ha ganado su corazón como nadie antes y que ha vuelto su vida del revés sin que a él realmente le importe.

Siendo repentinamente consciente de su escrutinio, Eren levanta el rostro en su dirección y le sonríe al notarlo. Primero una pequeña sonrisa llena de disculpas por el desastre que ha provocado, para tornarse luego en una abierta y sincera, llena de aquella dicha fácil que Levi jamás creyó existiera hasta que lo conoció y sin la cual ya no cree ser capaz de vivir.

—Que sepas que voy a patearte el culo si no dejas todo en su sitio una vez acabes, mocoso. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia —le advierte con seriedad, una que seguramente se contrapone con la expresión de su rostro ya que Eren sonríe aún más, como si este fuese consciente de su debilidad pero de todos modos fingiera no notarla.

—Lo haré, lo haré —le asegura—. Ya estoy acabando, Levi; aunque luego te pediré que me eches una mano para corroborar mi elección final, ¿puedes?

Él asiente y lleva una mano hacia la cabeza del chico, arreglando el desastre que es su cabello castaño. Antes de que pueda apartarse de su lado, Eren, que lo observa con fuego verde en los ojos y un sutil rubor en sus mejillas que no estaba allí segundos atrás, lo retiene una vez más, impidiéndole huir.

—El mes que viene es tu cumpleaños, Levi, ¿deseas algo en especial?

Él, quien ha pasado los últimos años de su vida ignorando aquel día porque no le importa en absoluto, pestañea confundido un par de veces, sin saber que decir. Piensa y piensa en una respuesta, pero su cerebro no procesa adecuadamente. Decide ser sincero con este y confesarle que no hay nada que quiera en realidad, sin embargo, al ver como la ansiedad y la vergüenza del chico crecen a cada segundo, con cada respiración, él acaba cediendo, como siempre, y abre la boca una vez más.

—Te tengo a ti, ¿qué más puedo desear?

Aquellas palabras, que meses atrás le habrían resultado vergonzosas, escapan de sus labios sabiéndole completamente a verdad. Tiene a Eren a su lado, y eso es mucho más de lo que siquiera pudo soñar en algún momento. Si aquel mocoso no es el regalo más perfecto que haya recibido en su vida, no sabe que más podría serlo.


	54. Decisión Acertada

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LIV:**

**Decisión Acertada**

* * *

Profundamente frustrado, Eren vuelve a revisar entre los estantes de libros en busca de uno que sea perfecto para darle a Armin como regalo de cumpleaños. Aquella será la primera vez en su vida que le obsequie a su amigo algo de ese tipo, y tal vez por eso mismo se siente tan inseguro y lleno de ansiedad. Pasarse toda una vida viendo a alguien leer y oyéndolo hablar de ello, no lo ha preparado para ser él mismo quien deba hacer la elección.

La profunda e inconfundible voz de Levi llega claramente hasta el rincón de la librería donde Eren se encuentra en ese momento, fascinándolo. Encantado, toma un ejemplar tras otro mientras escucha a escondidas como su novio habla con sus clientes sobre las elecciones de libros que estos han hecho y las recomendaciones que piensa pueden interesarles. Levi es alguien de silencios tan largos, de esperas tan profundas, que cada vez que lo oye entusiasmado por algo, él no puede más que alegrarse.

Una vez acaba de elegir un gran número de libros, Eren se deja caer sentado en medio de uno de los solitarios pasillos del final de la tienda. Su pierna lastimada va sanando perfectamente, pero de igual forma esta le exige descanso cada tanto, por lo que, buscando la posición más cómoda para que esta no le duela, se prepara y comienza a rebuscar entre los tomos que ha elegido.

La voz de Levi se convierte poco a poco en suaves susurros mientras sus ojos viajan por las contraportadas y se sume en ellas. Para cuando deja de oírlo y escucha que las campanillas de la puerta vuelven a repiquetear, ya tiene todo separado en dos pilas diferentes frente a él.

Los pasos de su novio son ligeros y sigilosos como siempre que va a su encuentro, pero como si su presencia cambiara el aire que lo rodea, Eren sabe el momento exacto en que Levi llega a su lado y lo observa en silencio.

Al darse cuenta del estropicio que ha provocado, su mirada de inmediato vaga hacia el otro y lo contempla, culpable; sin embargo, al notar como el pálido gris de sus ojos se suaviza al verlo, como su rostro habitualmente inexpresivo se llena de una emoción que Eren conoce bien porque resuena con la suya, su arrepentimiento se mitiga y sus labios sonríen, contento no solo por estar allí a su lado en ese momento, sino también por saber que su amor es correspondido.

—Que sepas que voy a patearte el culo si no dejas todo en su sitio una vez acabes, mocoso. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia —le dice Levi regañándolo, pero sin lograrlo realmente.

Contento, Eren acepta obediente:

—Lo haré, lo haré. Ya estoy acabando, Levi, aunque luego te pediré que me eches una mano para corroborar mi elección final, ¿puedes?

Por supuesto, este cede a su petición, regalándole una caricia que acaba enredada en su cabello y hace que su corazón amenace con salir volando de su pecho; no obstante, es aquella interrogante que lleva días rondando su cabeza y alterando su tranquilidad la que lo embarga en un momento, llenándolo de una vergüenza para la que no hay motivo y por la cual acaba deteniendo al otro en su marcha antes de hablar atropelladamente:

—El mes que viene es tu cumpleaños, Levi, ¿deseas algo en especial?

La sorpresa que siente su novio ante su pregunta es evidente, y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de disimularla. Sus afilados ojos grises se abren con asombro y el pálido color invernal parece inundarlos. Levi no luce molesto por su atrevimiento, lo que hace que Eren suelte un suspiro de alivio, pero cuando nota como aquella mirada se suaviza al verlo, sus mejillas se enrojecen todavía más, sintiendo derramarse una cálida emoción en su interior que lo recorre desde la cabeza a los pies.

—Te tengo a ti, ¿qué más puedo desear?

Las palabras de Levi resultan tan sinceras que durante un momento su cerebro queda en blanco y no sabe qué hacer ni decir. Un poco tembloroso, emocionado en extremo, Eren se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y queda frente a este sintiéndose a punto de morir debido a la felicidad.

Es raro, se dice, como todas las apariencias en su relación han resultado tan engañosas. A pesar de que fue él quien dio el primer paso para acercarse, quien buscó incansablemente a Levi en un comienzo, cuando este parecía tan distante e inalcanzable, ha sido siempre su novio quien lo ha instado a dar sus primeros pasos: citas, besos, sexo, sus sentimientos. Aunque en un principio Levi se escudó en no estar interesado en una relación, de ambos ha sido quien más valor ha tenido, mientras que él, siempre tan confiado y seguro, ha temido equivocarse una y otra vez, una y otra vez, solo para acabar comprendiendo que no hay motivo para ello.

Acercándose para envolver a este entre sus brazos, roza aquellos labios que saben a té y propagan fuego dentro suyo. Por un momento Levi se lo permite, devolviéndole aquel gesto; pero, cuando su tormentosa mirada vuelve a encontrarse con la suya, está llena de interrogantes. Eren, besando su frente, le dice sin dudar:

—Te conformas con demasiado poco, Levi; podrías pedir más. Y te diría que sí.

Cuando los ojos de este se abren, comprendiendo lo que él realmente desea decir y no se atreve, el amor que Eren siente y ha ido creciendo y fortaleciéndose por todos esos meses finalmente se desborda.

Tiene miedo, por supuesto, porque es un gran paso, pero, ¿dónde llegará si nunca se atreve a dar un «sí» a causa de su temor?

Besándolo en los labios una vez más, Levi sujeta su rostro con una mano y lo mira muy serio, aunque la emoción que inunda estos es difícil de ocultar.

—Ya lo has prometido, mocoso, no lo olvides.

Eren ríe y lo abraza en respuesta; no necesita decir más. Aquella es su decisión más acertada.


	55. Vale la Pena

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LV:**

**Vale la Pena**

* * *

Fin de año llega como una vorágine de locura y trabajo extremo, con la librería tan llena a causa de la Navidad que a Levi le ha resultado difícil tener un respiro, mientras que el mocoso ha debido repartirse entre compromisos familiares y académicos antes de las vacaciones, por lo que apenas han logrado verse durante esos días.

No obstante, esa noche es Noche Buena y él ha sido invitado a casa de los Jaeger para celebrarla, y aunque aquella festividad no es algo que le guste ni ilusione demasiado, no tuvo corazón de negarse cuando recibió la llamada de Carla. Eren, por supuesto, se puso eufórico de felicidad al enterarse de la noticia, y aunque sea solo por ese motivo, Levi se siente compensado.

Y es debido a ello que ahora se encuentra cerrando a toda prisa para correr a casa y cambiarse antes de dirigirse al hogar del mocoso; sin embargo, al pensar en verlo y la petición formal que le hará esa noche, Levi siente su estómago contraerse y arrugarse como un estropajo.

Joder, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser pedirle a alguien que viva contigo?

Apenas sale y activa la alarma de la tienda, cuando el desconcertante movimiento de una sombra lo sorprende. Al levantar la vista se encuentra frente a frente con Eren. Verlo así, envuelto en su abrigo negro y apoyado contra el muro, trae a su memoria aquel primer encuentro directo que tuvieron y el cual acabó en una invitación para un café, que él aceptó, y fue el inicio de todo entre ellos.

—¿Acosándome, Jaeger? —pregunta en broma, acercándose para tomar la mano que se extiende en su dirección y aferrarla con la suya. Los dedos del mocoso están fríos a causa del gélido viento que arrecia en el exterior, y Levi no puede sino preguntarse cuanto tiempo ha esperado por él.

—Claro que no. Solo vengo a invitarte a una cita especial —le dice contento el chico, tirando de él para instarlo a andar—. Aun es temprano para que vayamos donde mis padres, así que tendremos tiempo.

A pesar de que Levi está cansado del trabajo y a que sus planes se han arruinado, no protesta en absoluto. Aquel condenado mocoso es imprevisible, como siempre, y si algo ha aprendido en aquellos meses que llevan juntos, es que muchas veces es más fácil nadar a favor de la corriente de sus caprichos que oponerse a ella.

Aunque la tarde ha comenzado a refrescar, el paseo resulta agradable. Las calles siguen atestadas de compradores y la colorida decoración navideña lo inunda todo, haciendo que la atmosfera festiva sea casi palpable.

Eren, tan entusiasmado como un niño, compra castañas asadas que comparte con él y habla sin cesar de la cena de esa noche, dejando que sus palabras y risas vuelen en el vaho de su aliento mientras Levi, simplemente, se siente dichoso por poder contemplar su sonrisa y ser parte de aquella felicidad.

Es solo cuando finalmente llegan a un pequeño parque, lejos de la zona central, que el chico guarda silencio y lo mira algo cohibido, entornando los verdes ojos hasta que sus largas pestañas oscuras crean sombras sobre sus pómulos, formando una imagen muy bella.

Levi contempla a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo ilumine, pero no halla nada especial en ese sitio. Es un recinto pequeño, lleno de caminos serpenteantes y largas hileras de árboles perenes que lucen oscuros y cargados de humedad condensada, así como otros tantos que ya han perdido sus hojas y se alzan pálidos y desnudos mientras estas descansan a sus pies.

Y es entonces que él recuerda su promesa; aquella petición del chico para que paseasen juntos y vieran las hojas de otoño; cita que acabó aplazándose, indefinidamente, debido a la lesión de este.

Una vez más mira a su alrededor y lo envuelve la tristeza al comprender que el dorado y el oro de la estación otoñal ya se ha ido, siendo remplazado por los colores pálidos y severos del invierno. Una oportunidad perdida.

Aun así, Levi destierra el pesimismo de su cabeza y aprieta con fuerza la mano que se enlaza con la suya, transmitiendo en aquel gesto toda su emoción.

—Lamento que no haya sido este año, Eren; pero te prometo que será el siguiente, y el siguiente después de ese. Será cada año mientras tú decidas que así sea.

La sonrisa que este le regala es radiante, llena de una felicidad genuina que Levi siente extenderse dentro de él y mitiga su pesar.

—¿No hay una pregunta que desees hacerme, Levi? Si no aprovechas hoy, que me siento especialmente generoso, creo que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo año.

Divertido por el descaro de su novio, él pellizca una de sus mejillas y lo hace quejarse en protesta, dejando que luego sus mismos dedos recorran aquel rostro amado, trazando cada curva, cada detalle, como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria a través del tacto.

Se miran a los ojos y Levi tiembla por dentro una vez más, porque está asustado, muchísimo. Aquella es la primera vez que dará ese paso con alguien, pero, ¿qué más da? Desea arriesgarse.

—Oi, Eren, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

A pesar de ya anticipar la respuesta que este le dará y a que ni siquiera han pasado unos pocos segundos desde que formuló aquella pregunta, la espera le resulta angustiosa.

El chico, no obstante, acuna su rostro con delicadeza y besa sus labios, contemplándolo con aquella verdeazulada mirada de ojos sonrientes que hace explotar la felicidad dentro de su pecho, expandiéndola más allá de lo imaginable. Más allá de lo que jamás pudo siquiera soñar.

—No me negaría por nada del mundo, Levi. Arriesguémonos. Hagamos que esto funcione.

Y a pesar de saber que aquello será difícil y que aquel nuevo paso en su relación de seguro muchas veces lo enloquecerá, no puede dejar de estar contento. Tiene a quien es la luz de su vida a su lado; un riesgo que, ciertamente, vale la pena.


	56. Una vez en la Vida

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LVI:**

**Una vez en la Vida**

* * *

Ocultando lo nervioso que se siente tras risas y sonrisas mientras camina junto a Levi por las calles de la ciudad, Eren piensa una vez más en si su decisión de llevar a este allí será la correcta.

Lo cierto es que hasta el día anterior aquella pospuesta cita otoñal había salido de su mente por completo, oculta bajo capas de obligaciones hasta quedar relegada al olvido; sin embargo, mientras la pasada tarde recorría las calles comprando sus últimos obsequios y pensando en como abordar con su novio el tema de vivir juntos, sus pasos, caprichosos, de seguro, predestinados, probablemente, le llevaron a ese pequeño parque en invierno que le recordó su promesa. Y fue entonces que él supo que aquel era el lugar perfecto. Si iba a dar ese paso tan importante con Levi, tenía que ser allí.

O por lo menos es lo que pensó en ese momento, se dice Eren mientras guía a su novio. Ahora mismo, en cambio, a cada paso que da más dudas invaden su mente y más inseguro se siente; no obstante, una vez llegan al tranquilo y solitario parque, él vuelve a convencerse de que ha elegido bien, que su decisión es la correcta. Sabe que a Levi le gustará.

Al ver como su novio otea a su alrededor todo cuanto los rodea, absorbiendo con detenimiento cada detalle, Eren espera paciente porque este descubra el motivo de su elección. Para él sería muy fácil hacer una broma al respecto y recordarle así su cita fallida, pero de forma un tanto infantil y bastante egoísta, quiere que sea Levi quien recuerde. Quiere verlo enloquecer a causa de la incertidumbre y convertirse así en el completo dueño de sus pensamientos, aunque sea durante un momento.

El tiempo, como siempre que están juntos, transcurre de forma misteriosa y sin un patrón establecido. No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde su llegada allí, pero para Eren la espera por la reacción de su novio se alarga de forma considerable.

Atento a cada cambio, a cada mínimo detalle, él observa como el ceño de Levi se frunce ligeramente, haciendo que sus delgadas cejas oscuras se junten de forma sutil, como las alas de un ave a punto de emprender el vuelo, y sus ojos grises, siempre tan pálidos, siempre indescifrables, adquieran el tono más oscuro del cielo de tormenta; porque este ha comprendido y se siente un poco culpable, deduce Eren, quizá tanto como él mismo se siente en ese momento por haber tenido aquella idea absurda.

—Lamento que no haya podido ser este año, Eren —le dice su novio profundamente compungido. Cada una de sus palabras cargadas con absoluto arrepentimiento—; pero te prometo que será el siguiente, y el siguiente después de ese. Será cada año mientras tú decidas que así sea.

Aunque su idea de llevar allí a Levi jamás tuvo como razón recibir ese tipo de promesa de su parte, sino todo lo contrario, él no puede evitar emocionarse hasta el infinito al oírle decir aquello, por la profundidad de lo que implica. Ese hombre de modos cortantes y palabras escasas, de largos silencios y miradas de luna, jamás hace promesas vacías nacidas por la emoción del momento; si Levi le ha dicho que irán allí al año siguiente, es que lo harán, y luego otro y otro y otro; indefinidamente hasta que el tiempo frente a ellos se difumine y ya no puedan recordar como era su vida sin el otro a su lado.

Tan lleno de felicidad que teme estallar en cualquier momento, Eren siente la necesidad de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo hasta que ambos queden sin aliento y no puedan pensar en nada más; pero, recordando donde están y lo fácilmente que pueden ser vistos por cualquiera, se contiene un poco, conformándose tan solo con sonreírle coquetamente antes de preguntar con estudiada inocencia:

—¿No hay una pregunta que desees hacerme, Levi? Si no aprovechas hoy, que me siento especialmente generoso, creo que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo año.

Rápido como siempre, sin darle siquiera un respiro para prepararse, su novio se apodera de su mejilla y la pellizca sin piedad, arrancándole un gemido a causa del dolor. Él de inmediato protesta por su poca delicadeza, pero las quejas mueren en sus labios cuando los dedos de Levi acarician su rostro con una suavidad dulce y devota que hace que su corazón se agite emocionado dentro de su pecho, porque la mirada de uno no se aparta de la del otro, y ambos saben que aquello que los une es mucho más fuerte y complejo de lo que puede apreciarse a simple vista. Un amor para toda la vida.

—Oi, Eren, ¿quieres vivir conmigo? —le dice Levi de golpe, todo temerosa seriedad y sin ningún tipo de tacto o cursilería; y aunque él lleva más de un mes preparándose para ese momento, esperando por ese momento, no puede más que sentir que morirá a causa de tanta felicidad acumulada. Sí, definitivamente lo hará.

Tirando toda la precaución por la borda, así como el miedo a que Levi lo regañe por su arrebato como otras veces, sujeta el rostro de este entre sus manos y lo besa suavemente, desesperado por trasmitirle de algún modo toda aquella vorágine de emociones que lo invaden por dentro y amenazan con desatarse en cualquier momento si no hace algo con ellas.

Intentando controlar su emoción, su amor desbordante, Eren, con un nudo en la garganta que casi no le deja respirar, finalmente le responde:

—No me negaría por nada del mundo, Levi. Arriesguémonos. Hagamos que esto funcione.

Y mientras vuelve a besarlo, sin importarle nada el que estén en un sitio donde cualquiera puede verlos o que deben darse prisa porque sus padres los esperan para cenar, Eren solo puede pensar en lo muy afortunado que es. Ha conocido a Levi y se ha arriesgado a amarlo, ganando así un premio de aquellos que solo se obtienen una vez en la vida.


	57. Todo es Posible

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LVII:**

**Todo es Posible**

* * *

Tal y como Levi supuso que sería, vivir con el mocoso no es algo fácil, por mucho que ame a este.

Decir que Eren es caótico es quedarse corto, ya que muchas cosas, a las que el chico no suele darle importancia, a él pueden volverlo loco debido a su TOC, motivo por el cual aún no logran encajar del todo a pesar de haberse repartido las tareas de la casa de la forma más equitativamente posible y teniendo siempre en cuenta sus puntos buenos y malos. Y es así como, a pesar de ello, han tenido más discusiones en apenas un mes que todas las que tuvieron durante los meses anteriores desde que comenzaron a salir formalmente.

Acabando de beberse su té para enfriar la cabeza, Levi, sentado en la isleta de la cocina, piensa en como arreglar aquel desastre que ha hecho. La discusión que Eren y él han tenido esa tarde ha sido bastante fea, quizá la peor hasta ahora, y todo porque ninguno de ellos supo cuando quedarse callado y las cosas acabaron por írseles de las manos.

Mierda.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Levi es consciente de que el motivo de su enfado no era la gran cosa. Eren, despistado como suele ser algunas veces, simplemente mezcló las prendas de ropa cuando las echó a lavar y acabó estropeando algunas de estas. Cualquier otro día probablemente él ni siquiera se habría molestado tanto, pero, al llevar acumulando regaños desde el día anterior, aquella equivocación fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su limitada paciencia, por lo que acabó estallando y, como no, el condenado mocoso también lo hizo a su vez.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente hasta que ya no tiene insultos que lanzarse sin llegar a repetirse, Levi aclara la taza en el fregadero y vuelve a tomar su móvil.

Tal y como espera, el teléfono del chico sigue apagado, por lo que durante unos minutos piensa en a quien debe llamar para intentar dar con su paradero: ¿los padres de este o Armin? ¿Annie o Historia? ¿Isabel o Mikasa? Aunque inmediatamente acaba descartando a estas últimas. Si el mocoso hubiese acudido a donde su prima para desahogar su rabia, la temperamental e impulsiva Isabel ya lo habría llamado para criticarle su actuar; por otro lado, si hubiese sido Mikasa la elegida, esta ya se habría presentado en su casa para arreglar cuentas con él.

Desanimado, Levi decide en primer lugar probar suerte con el rubio amigo de su novio, confiando en que este sabrá mostrarse neutral respecto a los malentendidos que Eren y él hayan podido tener.

No obstante, ni siquiera alcanza a buscar el número de Armin en sus contactos cuando el inconfundible sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse lo hace ponerse de pie a toda prisa para salir casi corriendo al recibidor.

Eren, con aquella expresión tormentosa que él conoce tan bien, está de pie junto a la puerta todavía, con los puños fuertemente apretados a los costados y los ojos bajos clavados en el suelo, haciéndole a Levi imposible predecir su estado de ánimo.

Al verlo finalmente de regreso, sabiéndolo a salvo y seguro, él siente como la desesperación que lo atenaza por dentro comienza a derretirse lentamente y desea decirle muchas cosas, desde pedir disculpas por todas las cosas malas que dijo, hasta explicarle a este que aquella discusión fue su culpa porque tuvo un mal día y su carácter de mierda lo jodió todo, como siempre. Pero, también como siempre, en cuanto quiere decir aquello parece como si las palabras se enredasen en su boca sin saber como salir de ella, obligándolo a callarse; condenándolo a ser tan terriblemente patético que ni siquiera puede arreglar aquel desastre que ha provocado en los sentimientos de la persona que ama.

Pero es entonces que Eren levanta la cabeza y sus verdes ojos le miran, mostrando tanto dolor y miedo en ellos que Levi siente como sangra su propio corazón. Ya no hay rabia ni tormenta entre ellos, dejando solo los despojos de lo ocurrido; y a pesar de que aquella no es la primera vez que ellos han discutido, ni será la última, lamentablemente, él sabe que no quiere que aquello vuelva a repetirse; no así por lo menos.

—Lo siento —murmura Eren apenas, pero en el silencio reinante sus palabras resuenan como un desesperado grito—. Yo realmente…

—No —lo acalla Levi, avanzando para rodearlo entre sus brazos y comprobar que es real, que está bien. Que a pesar de su idiotez, vuelve a tenerlo de regreso—. Está bien. En esta ocasión la equivocación fue mía. Estaba enfadado, pero no debería haberme desquitado contigo, Eren. No así. Nunca así.

Para su sorpresa, siente dolor en su costado izquierdo cuando el chico pellizca con fuerza su cintura. Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse una vez más, y aunque en estas ya no hay nubes negras, Levi sí percibe el final de la tormenta y todo lo que esta ha dejado: miedo, culpa, preocupación, y una tristeza profunda que de seguro es igual a la suya.

—Te lo mereces, por hacerme sufrir así. Temí que ya no quisieras estar más conmigo —le dice Eren con su habitual testarudez. Sin embargo, al siguiente segundo un pequeño beso roza su mejilla con la ligereza de una mariposa y la mirada que este le dedica está llena tanto de amor como de remordimientos; dos sentimientos que en ese momento él entiende muy bien—. En verdad lo siento mucho, Levi; por todo.

Y él lo abraza por respuesta, sabiendo que no hay más que decir. Las cosas estarán lejos de ser perfectas entre ellos por un tiempo, quizá nunca lleguen a serlo, pero ya no le importa. Eren es un desastre con todas sus letras, y quizás él mismo también lo sea aunque jamás se haya dado cuenta; pero están juntos y eso es lo único que importa. Están juntos, y sacarán su relación adelante. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro, todo es posible.


	58. Un lugar en el Universo

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LVIII:**

**Un lugar en el Universo**

* * *

Sintiéndose más triste y desanimado que en mucho tiempo, Eren, sentado a la orilla de la playa y entumecido hasta el cerebro a causa del viento frío de enero, observa el ir y venir del oleaje mientras maldice por milésima vez su explosivo temperamento.

Por supuesto, aquella no ha sido su primera discusión con Levi desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, casi un mes atrás, pero también comprende que con la pelea de aquel día él acabó estropeando las cosas más que un poco debido a su mal carácter, estallando de la nada cuando el enojo de su novio fue evidente, debido a su descuido, y tuvo claro que las cosas no se arreglarían en esa oportunidad con un simple «seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez».

Su genio esa vez dañó tanto como fue dañado, y el dolor por lo que ha hecho le está resultando imposible de sobrellevar.

Tragándose como puede la angustia que tiene atrapada en la garganta, Eren se pregunta qué es lo que debe hacer a continuación. Ir a casa de sus padres sería fácil; está seguro de que su madre, que estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando le informó que se iría a vivir con Levi, lo recibiría encantada e intentaría aconsejarlo, pero no quiere llegar a esa opción aun. Por otro lado, quedarse con Armin tampoco es viable, porque a pesar de saber que su amigo lo ayudaría sin dudarlo, las posibilidades de encontrarse con Annie son demasiado altas, y si de algo él tiene certeza absoluta, es que esta acabaría informando a Mikasa o Historia de ello en cuanto se enterase.

Durante unos segundos Eren sopesa la posibilidad de acudir donde su prima, pero al recordar que el novio de ella, Farlan, es el mejor amigo de Levi, comprende que la lealtad de este sería completamente para su novio, por lo que también acaba descartando esa idea.

Maldición, ¿cómo es posible que a pesar de tener tantas personas a su lado no pueda acudir a nadie en ese momento?, se pregunta. Es como una cruel y triste broma cósmica.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, Eren se pone de pie y enfila rumbo a la casa que Levi y él ahora comparten. Si ha arruinado las cosas tanto como teme, tiene que ser valiente y enfrentarlo. No ganará nada imaginando el disgusto de su novio y pensando en las consecuencias de su actuar. Si Levi quiere terminar con él, lo mejor es que se lo diga a la cara, aunque aquello lo destroce.

Sin embargo una vez llega a casa, parte de su valor se esfuma, siendo remplazado por el miedo de perder a quien ama a causa de su idiotez. Aun así, Eren se decide a entrar y contiene el aliento durante unos segundos mientras abre la puerta, sintiendo su corazón acelerar los latidos cuando oye al otro acudir a toda prisa, deteniéndose al final del recibidor nada más verlo.

Avergonzado por su actuar, temeroso por lo que pueda ocurrir, él no se atreve a mirarlo directamente; pero, tras unos minutos de total silencio, ya no puede contenerse más, por lo que sus emociones cuidadosamente contenidas acaban desbordándose.

Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se encuentran finalmente, y es entonces que Eren sabe con total certeza de que no soportaría perderle.

—Lo siento —murmura haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas—. Yo realmente…

—No —lo detiene Levi, abrazándolo con la fuerza suficiente para detener su temblor—. Está bien. En esta ocasión la equivocación fue mía. Estaba enfadado, pero no debería haberme desquitado contigo, Eren. No así. Nunca así.

Él, tan aliviado como confundido, tan feliz como avergonzado, lleva su mano hasta el costado de su novio y pellizca allí con fuerza suficiente para asegurarse de que este es real, de que sigue a su lado. Levi frunce el ceño pero no lo aparta, por el contrario; la fuerza de los brazos que lo rodean se hace mas intensa, y Eren solo puede desear que ojalá este nunca lo suelte.

—Te lo mereces, por hacerme sufrir así —dice con toda seriedad—. Temí que ya no quisieras estar más conmigo. —Inclinándose para besar su mejilla con suavidad, murmura sentidamente—. En verdad lo siento mucho, Levi; por todo.

Su novio, al igual que otras veces, no le da una inmediata respuesta, tan solo conformándose con abrazarlo y decirle de ese modo que todo entre ellos vuelve a estar bien. Que una vez más todo lo malo ha quedado en el olvido.

Minutos después, juntos en la cocina para preparar una rápida cena descongelada, Eren atrapa a Levi entre sus brazos y le pregunta lleno de juguetona curiosidad:

—¿Cuantas veces me llamaste al móvil desde que me marché?

Intentando fingir estar muy ocupado frente a los fogones para ocultar su vergonzoso rubor, su novio masculla en respuesta:

—Más de cien, supongo, no tengo una cuenta exacta, joder; mientras que tú, ninguna. Maldito mocoso cabezota —le regaña, dándole un codazo para que se aparte.

Eren ríe.

—Estaba enfadado, ¿qué quieres? Si te hubiese contestado, solo habría acabado por cabrearte todavía más. —Su novio gruñe por lo bajo y él, envalentonado, deja un beso sobre su coronilla—. Prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante. Seré más cuidadoso.

—Te recordaré esa promesa cuando estés lloriqueando porque te he regañado. Como si fuese tan fácil enderezarte.

Eren vuelve a reír.

—¿Y crees que será difícil hacerlo?

—Tch, será una mierda. Pero tenemos tiempo. Todo el maldito tiempo del mundo, mientras sigamos juntos.

Apartando uno de los taburetes para sentarse y verlo trabajar, Eren piensa en todo lo ocurrido ese día y en todo lo que seguramente les queda aún por vivir. Apenas llevan un mes y convivir ha sido difícil en muchos aspectos, pero también infinitamente maravilloso. Por primera vez siente que tiene un verdadero lugar donde pertenecer, a pesar de lo malo y de los problemas, de las discusiones y los desacuerdos. Mientras pueda estar junto a Levi, amándolo, tiene su lugar en el universo.


	59. Punto de Partida

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LIX:**

**Punto de Partida**

* * *

A pesar de tener pareja y ser feliz con ella, a pesar de estar enamorado como nunca antes en su vida, para Levi San Valentín llega siendo la misma mierda de todos los años: amor comercial y estrafalario, unido a la demente de Hange que lleva toda la mañana insistiéndole para que asista al evento que habrá ese día en la cafetería.

Sí, claro.

Terminando de envolver un libro que acaba de vender, responde de forma educada a la pregunta que hace su cliente y le entrega su compra antes de dirigir una breve mirada a la tienda del frente, sin suerte.

La mañana ha estado tranquila, y él ha aprovechado para planear la cita que tendrá con Eren esa noche, sintiéndose tan nervioso como anhelante por lo que esta significará. Un año atrás Levi ni siquiera tenía deseos de conseguir una pareja, mucho menos formalizar y compartir su vida con alguien; y ahora, sin embargo, ni siquiera puede imaginar que haría si aquel condenado mocoso de ojos verdes no estuviese a su lado.

Jodido karma.

La entrada de Isabel lo pone de inmediato en alerta, ya que esta llega llena de sonrisas y energía vibrante. Cuando la mirada de ambos se encuentra finalmente, durante una fracción de segundo Levi tiene la tentación de huir como un animalillo asustado, pero esta es más rápida y lo acorrala tras el mostrador, echándole los brazos al cuello para estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a reírse muy contenta.

—¡Hermano, feliz San Valentín! —le dice la prima de Eren estampándole una caja, de lo que él supone son chocolates, contra el pecho—. Espero que los disfrutes. Los he hecho especialmente para ti.

Sintiéndose algo conmovido por el gesto a pesar de que no desea hacerlo, Levi agradece con un cabeceo y acaricia la pelirroja cabeza de esta antes de dejar el paquete sobre el mostrador.

—¿No se supone que deberías darle esto a Farlan? ¿No es ese pobre idiota tu novio?

Izzi asiente, bullente de felicidad, y le regala otra de sus enormes sonrisas.

—¡Lo es! Y ya tengo su regalo listo, ¿quieres verlo? ¡Le he tomado una foto! —se apresura a decirle mientras saca su móvil y comienza a buscar hasta dar con la famosa fotografía.

Levi no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al ver una pesadilla de bombones en forma de coloridos corazones y flores que dejan en claro las altas habilidades de la chica en la cocina y también lo cursi que es. Repentinamente siente deseos de llamar a su amigo y avisarle sobre lo que le espera, aunque también puede ser simplemente para burlarse de él, no está seguro.

—Son… interesantes —añade, intentando fingir amabilidad. Isabel, no obstante, lo observa con aquellos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los del mocoso, y suelta una vibrante carcajada que resuena por el local.

—No hay necesidad de mentirme, hermano. Los encuentras espantosos. —Compungido por haber sido descubierto, chasquea la lengua; pero Izzi solo sonríe aún más y le da una palmadita en el brazo—. Puedes estar tranquilo, los tuyos son totalmente normales y aburridos. Temí que no te atrevieras a comerlos si eran más divertidos.

Nuevamente sorprendido por su consideración, tira cariñosamente de una de sus coletas y esta vuelve a abrazarlo para despedirse, prometiéndole que le enviará fotos de lo que sea que Farlan le obsequie.

Tch, como si a él le interesase.

La partida de la bulliciosa Isabel deja, como siempre, una silenciosa estela de soledad en la tienda. Sintiéndose algo melancólico, lanza una nueva mirada a la cafetería de Hange pero sigue sin haber rastro de Eren.

Joder, le tocará esperar.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Levi se dedica a reponer algunos productos y a ordenar un poco aquí y allá. El repiqueteo de las campanillas de la puerta le indica de la llegada de un nuevo cliente, y tras avisar que irá enseguida, se apresura a la entrada… para no hallar a nadie.

Soltando un bufido de molestia por aquella pérdida de tiempo, voltea para regresar a su trabajo; sin embargo, con sorpresa nota que sobre el mostrador hay una pequeña caja blanca atada con una cinta azul. De inmediato desprende la nota que viene junto a esta, sonriendo y emocionándose como un tonto por el contenido de aquella misiva escrita con una letra alargada y caótica que conoce muy bien.

«¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?», es todo lo que el mocoso ha escrito en ella, pero al ver de qué se trata aquel obsequio, un sentimiento cálido se expande dentro de su pecho. También fueron _brownies_ el primer obsequio que Eren le dio, meses atrás, cuando este buscaba por todos los medios que él lo dejara ser parte de su vida, mientras que Levi solo pensaba en cómo conservar la distancia entre ambos.

Poniendo a calentar un poco de agua para hacer algo de té, saca uno de los pastelillos y lo coloca en un plato. Si ese es su obsequio de San Valentín, va a disfrutarlo. Que deteste aquella fecha no significa que no valore lo que Eren hace por él.

Sin embargo, su plácido momento de paz se ve interrumpido por la llegada de una nueva clienta, quien lo mira directamente nada más entrar.

Durante unos segundos Levi tarda en reconocerla, porque en esta ocasión no hay tintineantes pulseras de cuencas, ni chales brillantes, ni cabello trenzado; frente a él, simplemente, hay una anciana como cualquier otra, la cual sonríe al verlo como si fuese conocedora del mayor secreto del universo.

—¡¿Usted?! —suelta lleno de incredulidad, pero esta solo asiente con toda la calma del mundo.

—Sí, yo. Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? —Observando con atención la caja que aún está sobre el mostrador, sus velados ojos lo miran curiosos—. Vaya, ¿así que ya lo has encontrado? ¿No te dije acaso que lo harías?

Levi, sin poder creérselo, solo piensa en lo curiosa que es la vida, dando vueltas y vueltas para solo llegar, una vez más, al punto de partida.


	60. Feliz San Valentín

_Descargo__: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**Encuentro LX:**

**Feliz San Valentín**

* * *

Con la cafetería llena a reventar, Eren no puede dejar de maldecir su suerte por tener que trabajar ese día. Le gustaría tener por lo menos un pequeño respiro para pedirle permiso a Hange e ir a pasar unos minutos con su novio antes de que su turno acabe y este cierre la tienda, pero sabe que con tanta clientela es imposible.

Dios, quiere entregarle su regalo a Levi.

Exultante de felicidad, su prima entra en la tienda y se ata el delantal para ponerse tras la barra. Al verlo, de inmediato hace un gesto con la mano y lo llama para que se acerque a ella.

—Levi está solo en este momento. ¿Por qué no le pides a Hange que te dé un momento? No creo que se enfade si sales unos minutos y le explicas el por qué.

Eren sabe que en parte esta tiene razón, pero le sabe mal escaquearse de allí cuando apenas parecen tener personal suficiente para atender a todos. Aun así, se acerca a su jefa y habla con ella, prometiéndole no tardar más de diez minutos en ir a la librería de Levi y regresar al trabajo. Hange, más desquiciada que nunca a causa del estrés, asiente para darle permiso, pero a su vez le recuerda que si va a salir temprano ese día, no podrá tardar mucho tiempo.

—¿Y por qué Eren puede salir temprano mientras el resto sigue aquí? —pregunta indignada Historia que pasa junto a ellos cargando una bandeja.

—Eso es porque me lo pidió hace semanas. Además, no quiero ni pensar en el cabreo que llegaría a tener el enano de la librería de enfrente si le llegase a decir que no a este chico.

Divertida ante los reclamos de la menuda Historia, Hange lo despide con un gesto y él corre, cogiendo a toda prisa la caja con _brownies_ que hizo el día anterior. Oye a Isabel desearle suerte antes de salir de la cafetería a toda velocidad, conteniendo el aliento en cuando cruza el umbral de la librería y las campanillas resuenan.

Para su consternación no hay nadie a la vista, pero oye la voz de Levi llegar desde el fondo del local y es entonces que tiene una idea. Tras dejar la caja sobre el mostrador, toma una de las notas de apuntes y garabatea en ella un mensaje que pega a su obsequio, saliendo rápidamente de la tienda una vez más.

Eren no se va lejos, solo lo suficiente para poder observar la reacción del otro cuando vea su regalo. Aquel Levi mucho menos precavido y de baja guardia que suele ser cuando no hay nadie cerca y que, muy de vez en cuando, se permite mostrar frente a él.

La sorpresa que ve aparecer en el rostro de su novio al darse cuenta de su presente es para Eren como un cálido rayo de sol en ese destemplado día de invierno. Este apenas sonríe, pero sus ojos grises se iluminan, suavizando sus afiladas facciones. Levi está secretamente contento, y eso es mucho más de lo que él siquiera puede desear.

Cuando lo ve poner agua a calentar, se prepara para entrar en la tienda; sin embargo, antes de poder hacer su «gran aparición», una anciana se le adelanta y entra a la librería.

«¡¿Usted?!» es todo lo que él alcanza a oír antes de ingresar también al local y notar la perplejidad con la que su novio contempla a aquella mujer. Preocupado por su reacción, se pregunta cuál será el motivo de ella.

—Sí, yo. Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? —dice esta con una voz suave y antigua que a Eren le resulta ligeramente conocida—. Vaya, ¿así que ya lo has encontrado? ¿No te dije acaso que lo harías?

Y es entonces que él recuerda y deja escapar un jadeo de asombro, momento en que esta se gira para verlo y sonríe a su vez.

—¡Usted es la adivina de Hange! La que vino a la cafetería el año pasado —exclama Eren, tan confundido como su novio y sin poder creerse aun lo que sus ojos están viendo; recordando la loca historia que Levi le contó sobre esta y como vaticinó que él encontraría a su persona predestinada antes de lo que esperaba.

La anciana, la adivina, asiente una vez más en su dirección.

—¿Así que eras tú el final de su hilo, muchacho? Quien lo hubiese dicho.

—Tch. ¿Qué no se supone que usted es una dichosa adivina? —protesta su novio—. Debería haberlo sabido. El mocoso estaba allí mismo.

—Que vea algunas cosas, no significa que pueda saberlo todo. Además, tus líneas son tan enrevesadas, muchacho, que es difícil descifrarlas con claridad. Deberías mejorar ese carácter tuyo; enturbia una visión sensible.

Al ver como su novio está a punto de explotar, Eren se apresura a preguntar a la mujer que necesita. Esta le dice que viene a recoger un pedido de su hijo, y él, olvidando que debe regresar a la cafetería, se dedica a hacer la venta.

Una vez le da el cambio a la anciana y le entrega su compra, esta toma su mano para voltearla y la mira detenidamente.

Los ojos de Levi se entornan y su propia respiración se contiene, escapando en un suspiro entrecortado cuando esta finalmente dice:

—¿Así que se casarán pronto?

Su verde mirada busca la plateada de Levi que, boquiabierto, no sabe que decir. Sin poder evitarlo, él rompe a reír, contento, feliz, no porque crea que aquella mujer pueda predecir el futuro, sino porque sabe que el futuro que quiere está delante de sus ojos.

—Bueno, todo dependerá de si él me lo pide —replica con coquetería.

Para su sorpresa, Levi mete la mano en su bolsillo y tiende algo en su dirección: una cajita pequeña, tanto que cabe en su mano y que, no obstante, parece albergar el mundo.

Cuando sus ojos vuelan hacia este, desconcertados, Levi simplemente se encoje de hombros y le dice con el rostro arrebolado:

—Feliz San Valentín, mocoso.

* * *

_Y lo primero por mi parte, es también desear un feliz San Valentín a todos ustedes. Esta actualización de tantos capítulos llega un poquito tarde hoy, unas cuantas horas, pero espero los hayan disfrutado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ellos._

_Y bueno, es de este modo como llegamos al final de esta historia que nació exactamente hace un año atrás, para San Valentín también, como una pequeña viñeta, y que ha terminado hoy, otro San Valentín, como una serie de sesenta capítulos que han abarcado, figurativa y literalmente, un año de la relación de Levi y Eren._

_Realmente espero que les gustase, con lo extraña que fue, con lo muy cursi y fluff que fue. Para mí escribirla resultó divertido, así como también muchas veces fue un total reto, tanto por tener que medirme siempre en un conteo exacto de mil palabras por viñeta y porque esto suele estar un poco fuera de lo que escribo habitualmente. _

_Aun así, acabo de escribir contenta y satisfecha, algo que pienso es siempre, siempre lo más importante. Por ese motivo, solo me queda agradecer a todos los que siguieron este proyecto de locura y tuvieron tanta paciencia con mis retrasos y el ritmo tan imprevisible que tuvo esta historia desde sus comienzos. Espero que les gustara y que tanto amor meloso sirviese en algún momento para alegrar su día._

_Aviso también que el motivo de que los últimos ocho capítulos se subiesen juntos, se debió a que estuve unos días fuera de casa y realmente quería acabar esta historia hoy, para San Valentín. Pensé en actualizar poco a poco durante esta semana, pero estuve tan absorta con la corrección de los capítulos anteriores (más de cincuenta), que me dio poco tiempo para todo. Pero ahora sí, _Ese algo llamado Amor_ queda completamente corregida y esperando que los errores feos sean mínimos._

_Y por eso mismo también ya está colocada su portada correspondiente para darle un punto final como corresponde a esta historia. Una vez más el precioso trabajo de esta ha recaído en mi queridísima _Akira Kousei_, quien es una gran artista y plasma en imágenes las locuras de mi cabeza. Realmente espero que les guste tanto como a mí._

_Y ahora ya sin más, agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que pasaron este año conmigo. Los que llegaron en un principio y los que se adhirieron en el camino, los que comentaron, enviaron mp's, añadieron a sus listas, favoritos, alertas y marcadores. A todos quienes estuvieron aquí e hicieron posible que esta historia avanzara y cobrara vida, porque, realmente, sin el apoyo de ustedes, no habría pasado de ser solo una simple viñeta._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Mi deuda, como siempre, es infinita. Hasta la siguiente oportunidad._

_Tessa._


	61. Pide un Deseo

_Descargo:_ Shingeki no Kyojin_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Dedicado: especialmente a __levidarkangel__, por apoyarme siempre de forma incondicional. Solo espero que cumpla tus expectativas y te guste. ¡Gracias por todo!_

* * *

**Encuentro LXI:**

**Pide un Deseo**

* * *

Un año realmente puede pasar demasiado rápido, o por lo menos eso es lo que Levi siente. Treinta de marzo ha llegado una vez más, con la primavera haciendo su aparición y llenando de color las tristes calles pintadas de invierno; un presagio de lo que está por venir.

Recorriendo en su coche el camino hasta la universidad de Eren, no puede dejar de pensar en cómo las cosas han cambiado durante ese año. Por esa misma fecha ellos ya habían comenzado a salir, y la fiesta de cumpleaños fue su primera vez conociendo a la familia y amigos de este. Ahora, un año más tarde, él mismo acabó convirtiéndose en víctima de Carla y el grupo de mocosos, quienes decidieron que debía ayudar tanto como ellos para darle una sorpresa a Eren.

Sí, claro. Como si fuese tan malditamente complaciente.

Y es por ese motivo que se dirige a buscar a su novio, dispuesto a poner en marcha su propio plan. Levi está seguro de que la sorpresa de este al verle será enorme, y eso lo motiva aún más.

Casi nada más aparcar el coche, ve al chico salir junto a Armin y Mikasa, hablando entretenidamente y riendo por algo que acaban de decir.

Decidido a conseguir su objetivo, Levi baja el cristal de la ventanilla y le llama, captando su atención. Los ojos de Eren lo contemplan llenos de asombro, pero es la sonrisa que se dibuja en aquellos labios la que hace que su corazón enloquezca.

Jodido mocoso.

Antes de que él pueda decir nada, Eren llega corriendo y se monta en el vehículo con la total confianza que le brinda la costumbre, tan radiante y eufórico como un día soleado.

—¿A qué se debe la sorpresa de que vengas a recogerme, Levi? —le pregunta mientras abrocha su cinturón y hace un gesto de despedida a sus amigos.

—A que te estoy secuestrando, mocoso —responde él tranquilamente, encendiendo el coche para salir de allí—. Hoy, eres mío. No voy a compartirte.

El sonido estrangulado que escapa de los labios de su novio hace pensar a Levi que este no puede creer lo que está ocurriendo, pero al volver el rostro para observarlo, ve que Eren ríe a carcajadas, una alegría tan sincera y completa que lo hace pensar en todas las cosas maravillosas que aquel año les ha brindado.

—¡A mamá le dará un infarto! —señala este, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras selecciona algo de música—. Seguro se enfadará con los dos por no aparecer en la fiesta.

—Tch, ¿y quién mierda te ha dicho que vayas a tener una fiesta? A lo mejor Carla solo desea verte para regañarte.

Una de las dramáticas cejas de Eren se eleva con total sospecha y su verde mirada se entrecierra.

—Por favor, Levi, no creas que soy tonto. ¡Llevas días sufriendo de estrés cada vez que mi madre te llama! Además, ayer te llegó un mensaje al móvil de Historia, ¡de Historia! ¿Por qué otra cosa, aparte de mi fiesta «sorpresa», podrías mensajearte con ella?

Su brazo abandona por un momento los cambios y golpea el costado de aquel mocoso descarado. Eren vuelve a reír, atrapando sus dedos bajo los suyos durante unos instantes antes de dejarlo ir una vez más.

El resto del trayecto es agradable, recorriendo la playa silenciosa y con la puesta de sol ya casi en ciernes. El sitio que finalmente elige para aparcar es un punto tranquilo y alejado de miradas curiosas, pero antes de que pueda pedirle al chico que baje, este abre la puerta y se apea del coche, prácticamente corriendo hacia la playa solitaria para acabar tumbándose en la arena.

—No es que me queje, Levi, pero si esta es tu idea de un secuestro, es demasiado terrible. Es realmente fácil que puedan encontrarnos —dice Eren fingiendo seriedad, seriedad que desaparece en cuanto él le tira un puñado de arena al rostro que obliga a este a incorporarse, indignado.

—Tch, que mocoso más problemático. Esta es solo la primera parte del secuestro.

—¿Y la segunda? —pregunta su novio lleno de aquella expectación infantil que ha aprendido a amar.

—Un viaje, a donde y cuando quieras. Pide un deseo y te lo concederé.

Los brazos de Eren rodean su cuello, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la fría arena e impidiéndole escapar de su abrazo.

Levi quiere protestar, pero como siempre que se trata del mocoso, su cerebro y su corazón no parecen ir a la par, por lo que acaba rodeando su cintura con un brazo y Eren sonríe, con aquellos brillantes ojos cargados de promesas y aquella maldita sonrisa que desde un principio volvió su mundo del revés.

—¡Entonces vámonos! ¡Ahora!

—¡¿Hoy?! —pregunta él lleno de incredulidad. El mocoso asiente.

—Sí, hoy. Vámonos a la aventura, Levi, ¡y casémonos! Has que mi cumpleaños valga la pena.

A pesar de sus mil dudas, porque ya han acordado su boda para Navidad y Carla está entusiasmada, a pesar de saber que es una locura, algo en su interior se enciende. ¿Acaso no son siempre así las cosas para ellos? Impulsos y situaciones imposibles; negación y aceptación a partes iguales. Dos opuestos que jamás deberían haberse encontrado y que, sin embargo, han decidido compartir su vida juntos.

—Está bien, hagámoslo —acepta con un suspiro—. Mierda, tu madre me matará.

—Probablemente; pero estoy dispuesto a compartir el castigo.

Y mientras su mano se enreda entre los cabellos de este y su boca busca aquella otra que conoce tan bien, Levi sabe que es lo correcto; lo siente en sus venas, lo siente en el alma, porque por mucho que desconfiara de «ese algo llamado amor», este llegó a su puerta de golpe, violentamente, brutalmente, y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, su frío corazón dejó de pertenecerle, cayendo en manos de aquel chico de enormes ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil que le dio la valentía suficiente para arriesgarse. Y él, en su infinita terquedad, sabe que no existe un mejor sitio para este.

FIN

* * *

_Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que la lectura fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en ella._

_Lo segundo, es explicar el motivo del porqué, a pesar de tener esta historia ya acabada, he publicado un nuevo capítulo, y para eso tengo dos explicaciones. Una de ellas es, como dice en las notas del inicio, que esta última viñeta está especialmente dedicada a __levidarkangel__, una de mis lectoras en que me ha brindado mucho apoyo y que fue quien me sugirió el escribir un último capítulo para cerrar este relato. La otra explicación es un poco más egoísta, y se debe a que deseaba aprovechar el cumpleaños de Eren para publicar algo lindo, y que mejor que con un regalo por parte de Levi para él._

_Y con esto, ya sí damos definitivamente un cierre a esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado a lo largo de este año y obsequiarme con parte de su tiempo; solo espero que disfrutaran de ella, tanto como yo al escribirla, y consideren que este fue bien invertido. Mi deuda hacia ustedes es infinita._

_Un abrazo a la distancia, mis mejores deseos y mucha salud en esta temporada difícil. Hasta otra oportunidad._

_Tessa._


End file.
